Betrayal
by moonlit-sanata
Summary: MUST READ FOR ALL INUYASHA FANS! Who is this girl? What secrets do her past hold and what happens when she meets the mysterious Sesshoumaru? This story is about love, betrayal, and trust. WARNING: VERY DRAMATIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**I remember it so vividly. A dream I had that was a reality. **_

A sleep, a sleep like any other. A dream that hovers you above the clouds like a surreal landscape. To feel and see all the different colors and smell the fresh air of nothingness. I had a dream, I don't know if any of it was real or whether it was just my imagination. But everything I witnessed emphasized what went on in my life. I'm no ordinary girl. I'm no ordinary student. I hold a certain power.

I felt my self floating high up in the sky, my head was lightheaded with different images of the mind. My body was light and swam through the many clouds, I thought of nothing. I sought out the pleasantness my body longed for. The air was fresh, it wasn't like a dream, I could smell fresh air and fresh greens. Plants and various vines. I was somewhere and my mind was in another. I wasn't in my room any longer and I dreaded the heavy lifting of my eyelids.

My dark brown eyes store up in the endless sky. Birds flew up above yelling out their mating caws, flying through puffy cotton-like clouds and protruding towards destination. Where was I? I didn't know, I was in a dream. A dream where everything seemed so much like the real world yet it was something of my imagination. In the past. This wasn't the Japan I knew so well, this was a forest and I was alone.

My head ached, so I stayed there laying on my back, gazing at the skies above. Another world perhaps? _A dream._ Only it wasn't. I tried to speak, but my muscles felt drugged. I was exhausted, but how? I wanted to sit up but my body refused to move but an inch. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was a helpless being there for any harm. I turned my gaze to the side, my pupils staring deep at the plants surrounding me. Trees... an endless mass of trees, plants, flowers, fruits, vegetables, berries, animals even so? The dirt crumbled so richly below me, where was I?

I winced because my brain banged against my skull like a pulse. I cringed at the pain. There was no logic to what I was witnessing, I had no idea. I had no idea that this place would be the beginning of my adventures. The beginning of my life.

My body lolled to the side, I felt drugged as if my body was loaded with dope. My arms came about me sluggishly and I lifted myself up. The place was spinning around me, a carousel of trees. I fell back down, my stomach rumbling with revolt. I could feel my insides tearing, threatening to run back up my esophagus. It took me but a minute to recover and I tried again to sit up. This time with success. My mouth gaped open with awe as I looked around me. Trees were indeed surrounding me. I lay upon a path of soft rich dirt. This was dirt I had never ever laid eyes on let alone feel with the smooth of my skin. I grasp a handful of soil and let it spill down the slits of my fingers. Where was I? How did I get here?

I was alone, I felt like the only being left on the face of the earth. Was I? I suddenly felt the urge to go home. Was this how little girls felt in the movies when they suddenly parted from their families and wished to come home? Is this how Dorothy felt when she found herself in the land of Oz. Is this how Alice felt in Wonderland? Was I one of those girls in my own world of oz? I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my family, my friends and hug them and tell them how much I loved them. I felt trapped here, like there was no escape. Where was I? Where was I?

It was as if all time had stopped and my heart was beating so rapidly against my breastbone. I felt as if I were going to faint and there it was, between me and the world, there was something nearby. I could hear nothing but the faint sound of the leaves crumpling. Another being, I wasn't alone. It was then that I suddenly wished I really WAS alone. Fear radiated off of me as I swayed up a bit, grasping onto a nearby tree for balance. I was in a stance ready for the being nearby. I didn't know who or what it was, but it was coming closer and I feared my heart would burst from my chest onto the cold soft gravel below. My legs shook, threatening to let go so I would fall. I cursed them as I cursed my idiotic body for being so weak.

He came about from the bushes, staring at me in a similar stance. Ready to _fight._ I let out a silent gasp and closed my eyes a moment, opening them again only to stare right into the creatures eyes. What was he?

He had golden yellow eyes, glowing in the midst of day and he had the most silver hair I had ever laid eyes on. His skin looked soft, but I could tell it was more rough than a male's skin. He had surly been doing hard work his life. His lips... oh his lips were curved into glare, but they were tender, never touched a bit of sympathy or love. They were lips of a man whom wasn't interested in such a thing. Atop his head were the oddest shaped ears, cat ears shaped to be a dogs. A dog? The man was tall and he wore a red kimono, a fighting kimono. Upon his fingers and bare feet were the meanest claws, ready to slash at anything harmful in his way. I only prayed I wasn't one of them. He just stared at me through his humanly yellow eyes, inspecting me and taking a step closer as if I were some object on display. I stepped back, only to bump right in to the tree I was currently keeping balance on. My heart was still thumping wildly against my chest. Could he hear it? I feared he couldn't, otherwise he could have sensed the fear coursing through my veins.

"A human? Who are you?!" His voice was majestic. His voice made me want to fall back into a slumber. I was dreaming.. surly. I wanted to wrap up in that kimono and stroke his fine silver hair. My knees trembled below me as he spoke. He spoke such humanly words yet he wasn't a human. What was he? I feared the answer as well.

He stepped forward again, seeing my cowardly stance, my body threatened to faint. I couldn't, not with an unknown being right in front of me. My lips parted to speak, but there was no voice to accompany it. I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but stare dumbfounded at him and make him look at the idiot I was. So many questions burrowed itself in my mind, yet I could not speak them, I could not reveal them. It was as if I were frozen in my place, unable to do anything but stand shakily against a tree to which its bark pierced wildly against my back. What was this place, Who was he? I wanted to go home, I wanted to wake up and see everything was normal. I wanted to go to school and sleep the hours away until the bell rang and I would stand up for my next class. That reality seemed more like a dream then which I stood.

"Can you hear me? Who are you?" The man asked again. His ears twitched with irritation as he watched me. My palms were thrust eagerly in a fist, my skin sweating at the heat my body was producing. How embarrassing to loose your voice the one time you needed it. Why was I so useless. My eyes fluttered a moment, yet I fought the urge to faint. Or perhaps it would have been better to fall ill before him. But surely I would be dead. "Keh, what a nuisance." He mumbled finally, sneering at me and turned on his heels. His hair brushed lightly against the wind at his movement, fluttering behind him handsomely. I saw it, the ancient sword fastened tightly against his side. He meant no harm, I thought, otherwise the man would have aimed it at me, I was safe... for the moment.

"W-wait...!" My voice came out cracked and little. I felt stupid and now a whole new embarrassment rushed through my body. Why was I talking to him? He was walking away, I should have just let him go before I dig myself into a deeper grave. Despite my mind, the man had turned around and stared at me with an expression of disbelief and partway boredom. "Wait..." I said more clearly, adjusting my tone of voice.

"... err. What do you want, now?" He asked me in a more agitated tone. He waited eagerly for what I wanted and I found myself taking more and more time to find out what I really wanted to say. My body was feeling light again and any moment, I knew I would just collapse. I was drifting away... I was drifting from this dream I was in.

"What are you?" I asked in a mere whisper, sweat beading my forehead within in the seconds passing by. The tree was becoming less of help, my legs trembled below me and once more I felt the revolting sense deep in the pit of my stomach. Dear god, not now. I prayed, not now.

"A demon..." His voice once again astounded me, I was lost in his voice just like I was lost in this strange world. Where was I? Oh god, I should have asked that. No again... My eyes blurred and his figure become nothing but a bunch of red color. My body weakened and I fell to the ground, taking in the earthy smell within my last breath. I heard something muffled before I went under. I just wish I could have understood it.

* * *

_Okay! Melissa here(author of Missing You: A Final Fantasy X extension). I have decided to start in on another story, though Im hoping to actually FINISH it this time. so ... Wish me luck :D So please all of you, if you can find it in your time to write me some comments or anything, it would help me ALOT. I know alot of people pester everyone for that, but the comments for me really boost me up and encourage me to write more. so i ask once more, id appreciate it if you take the time and rate my story (comment). Thank you, and I hope you stay tuned in reading more of my story!  
_

_Melissa_


	2. Chapter 2

A dream. How was I to know that it was something but. I woke up to a normal day, with the sun bright and shiny illuminating my room. I saw my crumpled sheets below me and the various items hanging and atop my dressers. My music was playing at a reasonable tone and clothes lay scattered upon the floor from the previous night. I felt strange, I felt that there was more that what had went on that night. That day in the woods. Was it real? Was it fake? Somehow, I just couldn't bring my mind to say it was just my imagination. It felt so real, but the odd thing was. I felt like I belonged.

I finally got up, taking in the morning air and letting my arms stretch around me from morning stiffness. I yawned and got out of bed heading straight towards the bathroom not far from my room. On the way, I stumbled against a few magazines filled with the current celebrities and hot new stories.

The bathroom was the same, a mess of a room and had the faint smell of soap and morning tidiness. I yawned again, taking my place before the mirror and peered at my reflection. I was an ordinary girl, or one would interpret. I had long dark brown hair, the usual, and my eyes were an unusual green. I didn't complain though, I like green eyes. My lips were tender with a bit of sass. I smirked at myself, I was pretty. I was pretty for a regular school girl. My body type was slim, which I worked VERY hard for, and wrapped around my bust was a tight black tank top accompanied by white pajama pants. It was rare for me to wear pajamas because usually I would work myself to drowsiness with homework and have no more energy left to change.

So there I was, a regular straight A student. I'm supposed to be perfect, the perfect daughter and the perfect person. I'm not. Everyone knows that, nobody is perfect. With a little sigh, I extended my arm out to the toothbrushes and picked up the pink crested brush only to apply the thick toothpaste upon the bristles.

I don't know what I had experienced that night. I don't know what I had felt, but I kept seeing those illuminating golden eyes. The lips of a stranger, speaking such crude words. Hair so flowing beautifully in the wind. A demon... He said he was a demon. But demons aren't real. Or rather, perhaps there were secrets in the world I had yet to reveal. Demons.

The toothbrush dropped from my hand as I leaned closer to the sink, my eyes watered as various laughs escaped my mouth. I was laughing. I couldn't believe myself, I was starting to believe that demons were real! Demons were a myth creature and here I am, believing in them. Witnessing one? It all seemed so surreal. Surely, I was driving myself crazy.

I turned on the faucet and let the water stream down, buzzing into a million little bubbles as it hit the sink material. I sighed, the laughs evaporating from my mouth, I wrapped my palm around the toothbrush and cleaned the paste residue from the bristles and returned the utensil back in its spot.

"Misuzu! It's time for school!" My mothers voice erupted my train of thought and made me curse at the time. My thoughts had taken the best of me and now I knew it was getting late. With much agility, I ran to my room and starting grabbing at shirts and pants, hurrying to find the best matched outfit.

My name is Misuzu Ichiro, the first daughter of the Ichiro household. My mother is a very fare woman, she's young but slowly getting along the top of the hill. She has the same brown hair as mine, so I assume I got my color from her. Her eyes, however, are a deep brown. When I was a child, I could have swore I could sense a bit of silver in them as well. She works at the hospital not to far from here and takes care of the mental. An Asylum some may assume.

My father is a tall gentleman who is rarely home. He goes off to the army and helps fight for our country. His eyes are the green my eyes take after. I loved that trait about him and I can't help but wonder how my mom had scene him back in her days. The thought made me blush and I finally buckle my belt, grasping for my black backpack.

"Ready, Mother!" I call down to her, hopping down the stairs by two's. She greets me at the door and once she caught site of me, she walks out the door heading for her car. I would drive myself, my our family was going through some financial troubles not long ago. They couldn't afford a car for me, and neither my money could help.

The school I attend isn't all the best place to be. There are a lot of gangs and the teachers aren't much help either. The hallways always have that same creepy feeling to them, as if they hadn't been waxed in what seems like forever. In a way, I do like the school because it's where I met all of my friends and have a swell time. Lunch hour, you can go wherever your heart desires as long as your back by the next period.

The car ride didn't take long and I had arrived just in time to see my best friend. She always waits for me at the edge of the doors carrying her books and her backpack slung upon her shoulder. Today, she wore a beautiful belly shirt with what looked like diamonds embroidering it. She had a jacket to go over it, hiding most of her skin and she wore regular jeans that extended into a bell at her boots. I've known this girl ever since the third grade and we had been friends ever since.

"Good morning, Chidori! How are you?" I greeted her, taking place beside her and entering the big building. She smiled and ran her fingertips through her light brown hair, letting her bright blue eyes wonder to the walls.

"Oh, Good morning, Misuzu. I'm well today, though a little tired. I wanted to stay home today, but alas.. I couldn't. Tough luck eh?" She giggled, holding her textbooks tightly across her chest. It was a habit she picked up ever since she began grow breasts, probably because she was a very shy girl. I nodded in response heading towards my locker and gaining interest in the little lock, making sure I did the code right. "You left your hair down? Let me guess, woke up a little late?"

I chuckled, she was wrong. I was just lost in crazy little thoughts running through my mind. I was late because I was thinking about a certain demon that appeared in a dream, only it wasn't a dream because it was reality. Another world or a portal to another universe! "yeah, I woke up late. Silly of me. I should break that habit of mine." I grabbed a textbook and shoved the thing in my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder again and adjusting the strap to a comfortable position.

"Yeah... I don't see how you could over sleep though. I haven't done that in ages." Chidori ran her fingers through her hair again and leaned her small back against the lockers, holding tightly to her texts. I copied her stance, leaning my own back against the horrid yellow lockers. We just stood there, enjoying each others company with nothing to say. "There's a new student in one of my classes..." She began, I shifted my body towards her, listening to her words. "I think I-"

The bell tone rang, shutting off her words and interrupting her. I looked up at the speaker and then adjusted my backpack again, glancing back at her. Chidori turned her blue hues to the side shaking her head.

"Never mind then. I'll see you in class, Misuzu." With that, Chidori smiled and waved goodbye, departing towards her class. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it and headed towards my own first hour.

The day didn't take to long, it really was just an ordinary day. I saw Chidori a few times in the hallways, but not long enough for conversations. We said our daily 'hi's and passed to our next classes. Finally, the day was over and I found myself once more at my locker, deducting the mass of books in my pack and readying myself to leave the school. It was a relief, knowing that I didn't have homework that day and I could just relax for the rest until the day becomes night.

I stepped out into the cool afternoon and took in a gust of air. Smiling, I brushed my long hair from my face and headed on towards home. My heart began to thump in my chest for an odd reason and I stopped, putting a hand upon my breast. It was unusual. The park was nearby, and to calm my nerves I decided to sit in one of the swings and let time pass me by. It wasn't long before I came upon the child's sanctuary. It was peaceful as well, the park was empty but a few kids playing in the sandbox. I smiled at them and made my way to the swings.

I have always had an interest in the swings, when I was little every recess I had, I swung upon the swings. I felt as if I could fly on them, and I loved the idea of flying. I plopped my rear upon the black rubber and used my feet to push the swing back, letting myself go forward against the wind. I smiled to myself, the park brought back a lot of memories, of my childhood.

"Hello there." A male's voice protruded towards my ears and I looked up to see an utmost handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. His hair was the finest black and his eyes were the darkest brown I had ever seen. His skin was pale, like the moonlight in the night. He leaned against the swing bars and grinned at me. His smile, his grin It made my heart beat rapidly. Perhaps it was fate, Perhaps it was destiny, but I suddenly knew why my heart was racing before I appeared at the park. He wore a dark trench coat, hiding his inner clothes. I smiled at him, lost in his gaze and stood up from the swing, giving him a slight bow.

"Hello. My name is Misuzu Ichiro. You?" I asked him politely, I couldn't tear my gaze from him, It was as if my eyes were glued to his beauty. This strange man, who was he? Why did he have such an effect on me anyhow? I clasp my hands together out of nervousness and awaited his response.

The man grinned, watching me closely. "Does a name mean so much to you in this world?" _In this world?_ What did he mean? I wondered, but I still couldn't pull away from his gaze. "Uruki." His name was uruki.

"Uruki?" I repeated his name, his lovely name and my breathing became harder. He stepped close and I felt a familiar headache in my brain. My skull pulsing. I was going under, I could sense it. The dream that wasn't a dream. It was returning to me. I tried to hold back, I didn't want to go, but this man Uruki had rested a hand upon my shoulder and I could do nothing but fall to the ground in a dead faint. The smell of fresh greens and rich soil came back to me. I had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps it was Deja vu, rather that's what I wanted to believe. I knew I was back in the mysterious world my story began. The man I had just met was no longer standing before me, he was nowhere near the place I was in. He no longer existed, and then I wondered if even I existed?

I sat up only to find myself in a little cottage, the place seemed ominous to me considering homes in my world seemed a lot more advanced. Around me, there hung various useful items for survival and tools around. In the middle of the room was a square outline with a few logs in the middle, a bowl resembling a pan stood above it. I figured it was used for cooking. I lay upon a little futon made of straw and cotton. The stitches revealed that it was made directly from the owners hand. Where was I? I stood up and examined the room, trailing my fingertips upon the many items surrounding the walls. Everything seemed so old and used.

"Keh, 'bout time you get up." That familiar voice surrounded itself in the room I was in, I spun around facing the creature I had met before. He looked different than what I had imagined, or rather I could have a clearer view of him now. He still had those enticing golden eyes and it still dawned me that he was a demon. He looked so... so human. It couldn't be possible, I concluded and closed my eyes as if taking everything away. When I opened my eyes, nothing had changed. The demon before me just held and odd expression, watching me as if I were some odd organism that had never existed before.

It made sense, considering here he was wearing an aged red kimono, I stood in a regular skirt and shirt. My shirt was ripped at the side, revealing a bit of my skin and my skirt held just tightly around my waist. I wasn't wearing my boots I currently had. So I wondered, which one of us were the strange one?

"Your just like her, so you must have came from the same time as her. What's your name, girl?" He stared at me intently, awaiting my answer. Instead, I stepped back feeling the same panicky feeling rising upon my body. I still feared him, even though he meant no harm to me. "Speak up, I can't hear ya! Arrrggh, this is just what I need!" He complained, leaning his back against one of the walls. I looked back at the wall behind me, it was made of mud and stones.

"Misuzu... Misuzu Ichiro." I finally replied, looking down at my bare feet. They seemed so fragile compared to the man before me. "W...What is your name?" I found the courage to ask, though cursing myself in my mind considering I still hadn't asked the one question I have been dying for the answer to.

"Inuyasha. How the hell did you get here anyways?" I watched him, I could take the hint of anger in his tone. He was moody, I could tell already, but still everything seemed so much like a fake reality. Was this even happening? I still didn't know and I still couldn't decide.

"I... I don't know..." I mumbled, turning my gaze to the side. I couldn't look him in the eye, every time I did, I found that my insides were quivering at the excitement. I was living a fantasy, a part of every girls dream. But this wasn't just any fantasy, It was a harsh fantasy, where you don't what would come next. "Her... You mentioned a 'her'? So you're not alone?" I looked up hopeful, clasping my hands together out of habit.

The demon named Inuyasha ignored my question and took a step closer to me, raising his clawed hand and pointing his finger at the futon. "Get down, You need rest." He ordered.

"No, I asked you a question." I stayed where I was and didn't budge, within every second I was finding more and more courage coursing through my veins. My fear seemed just a figment of my imagination, just like this world seemed to be. "Say, Where is this place anyhow?" The question finally bolted itself from my mouth and now I was so eager to get the answer from him, I almost wanted to scream.

He glared at me like I was crazy and stepped forward, the distance between us was a mere foot, going to a few inches apart. His lips parted to answer my question. "This is-" Wind brushed its way through the entrance of the cottage and there stood a woman about my age, her hair was long and black and she wore a school girls uniform. I almost jumped with glee. I wasn't alone! There was someone from my world here as well! A smile came upon my lips.

Behind her was another fair woman who was more slim and taller. She wore a kimono with a various design of pink, green, and white. On her back lay rest a gigantic boomerang, or so that's what it looked like. Peeking through the side was another man, slightly taller than the kimono-wearing woman. He wore a purple and black robe and his hair was jet black, short and wore in a slightly attractive manor.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" The girl my age yelled with annoyance and before my eyes, Inuyasha had slammed right into the cottage floor! I gasp and took a step away to take cover and shielded myself as the pink light reflected off his body and disappeared. I was dreaming... That wasn't possible, I kept telling myself wide eyed. Inuyasha moaned from the floor in slight pain, his body was stiff and it took him a moment before he recovered and tried to get up. "What were you doing with this girl?!" She accused, pointing a finger at me as I watched her dumbfounded.

"Arrgh, I wasn't doing anything! Honestly, Kagome!" He backed away from me. I had it, he was in favor of the woman my age, he seemed fond of her and from what I could see, he wouldn't do anything to anger the woman. Or perhaps it was the strange power she had over him. Either way, I kind of felt jealous of the girl.

"Now, now you two. Can't you see, we have a new guest." The woman with the boomerang squeezed her way through the door and smiled brightly and sweetly at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt embarrassed and lowered my gaze back to my bare feet. "My name is Sango." She introduced and shifted her body, pointing a hand at the girl my age. "and her, she is Kagome and behind me is Miroku. He's a monk." She smiled again, now pointing to the man wearing the robes. Sango chuckled shaking her head. "Of course, we can't forget our little fox demon. This is Shippo" I gasp looking down at the small childish figure. His hair was orange and pulled back into a pony tail and his figure was but a little child's. He smiled up at me sweetly like a kid and jumped energetically in greeting. He was half fox, I could see now. A fox demon. It intrigued me.

"H-Hello.." I hesitated, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "My name is Misuzu Ichiro."

"It's very nice to meet you, Misuzu." The monk moved his way towards me, instantly taking my pale hand in both his warm masculine hands and gazed into my eyes. I blushed at the sudden entrance and tried to look away. "Would you be very kind and do the honors of bearing my child?" I stared at him wide-eyed and for a moment couldn't speak.

"I... I.." Before I could actually answer, Sango had slapped him hard on the cheek, causing a big red mark upon it. I chuckled lightly as she dragged him away by the ear.

"Ugh, you filthy Monk! When will you ever learn!!" Her complaints dragged itself out the room and we couldn't hear anymore. The fox demon, Shippo, took place at my heels and seemed to enjoy my company. Kagome and Inuyasha were both glaring at each other with accusations. I felt as if I was the cause of it. Great, I thought, I'm stuck in this strange place and already I'm disliked! A light sigh escaped my lips as I slumped back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Misuzu. For a proper introduction, My name is Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." She took my hand in hers and shook it, I could see now the kindness her personality held. "I'm SO very sorry about Inuyasha here, he didn't do anything bad did he?" She chuckled, emphasizing her words as she spoke. I shook my head, letting out a little laugh.

The rest of the day was pretty formal. I felt more at ease seeing as how I wasn't the only one whom had the same fashion as I. I, myself, was growing fond of the girl Kagome. I was in a village, they told me, that they had stopped by on their journey. Inuyasha happened to find me in one of the trials and when I had fainted, he had taken me for protection in a cottage they were all staying at. I felt honored the demon would do that. I wondered though, in the myths demons were horrible creatures. Inuyasha didn't seem like that, though I would feel sorry for the creatures that anger him, considering his sharp claws.

"Come on, Misuzu. I think I owe you some information. Let's take a bath then, shall we?" Kagome took my arm in hers and led me out of the cottage. "The springs isn't far from here, though I am glad there's another person from where I live here. But I must say, I have found myself very accustomed to this place." The girl smiled and before I knew it, we were already standing before a steam baked spring.

"Wow!" I gasp, feeling the heat of the springs against my skin. I grinned and turned towards Kagome. She was humming to herself as she began to untie her ribbon. I watched, feeling a little shy at the exposure. Kagome smiled at me before slipping off the rest of her shirt revealing a pink laced bra. "Don't be shy, Misuzu. We're in the Feudal Era. There aren't any real baths here you know." She explained to me, unzipping her skirt.

"No real baths, Feudal Era? I'm sorry, all this stuff is just confusing me even more. I don't even know why I'm here, let along how I got here." I told her honestly, lifting off my own shirt. Kagome listened, slipping off her green school girls' skirt and unstrapped her bra. I looked away, feeling it was rude to watch another woman undress. She seemed to pay no mind as she got naked before me. Her breasts were full and perfectly shaped, she knew a lot about this place.

"The Feudal Era, also known as ancient Japan. You're in the past, Misuzu." She concluded, wriggling out of her pink panties. "Just like me, I guess you can travel back in time. There's a magic well nearby called the Bone Eaters' well. That's the portal to this world and ours. It didn't seem as if that's where you came here by, so I wonder... there must be some reason as to why your here." she concluded, moving her pile of clothes to the side and dipping the tips of her toes into the spring with a content sigh.

"Oh... you mean, where I live, its another time line?" Kagome nodded at my question and slumped down into the heated waters, closing her eyes for a moment, adjusting her body to the temperature. I looked down to see that I was so self absorbed in my answers, I had stopped undressing.

"I came here quite along time ago by accident. I met Inuyasha bound to a tree. Just like you, He was the first person I came by. So in a way, I can understand how you might feel right now." Kagome said in a whisper, I slipped off my skirt and wriggled out of my underclothes just how Kagome had. "I'm a reincarnation of a famous priestess in this time. Her name was Kikyou." I listened to her words and found myself dipping my legs into the steamed water. It felt nice and warm, as if trying to envelope me in its comfort. I smiled, adjusting my body in the spring.

"I see..." I could tell by her look, there was more to know about this Priestess. I figured, some things are best not known, so I waited for her to go on.

"Actually, our journey here is to find all the shards to the sacred Shikon Jewel. The Jewel holds a great amount of power, so powerful that I can even change a half demon into a demon." Kagome looked down at the water as she said this. I wondered why there was some kind of sadness in her tone. "I shot and arrow at a demon when it tried to steal the jewel from me. eh..." she chuckled and rubbed her hand up and along her arm, looking to the side. "My aim isn't that good I found out. I hit the Jewel itself and it broke into little pieces, shattering itself among the world. We have to find those shards and bring together the jewel." She explained. I cupped water in my hand and let it drop upon my head, drenching my long brown hair so it now stuck to the skin of my neck and collar bone.

"So now you can't leave forever, even if you wanted to?" I asked out of curiosity, extending my limbs in the water.

"Its not that... I like it here and... well I'm glad I'm needed. If I had a choice of which time to live in. I'd...I'd choose to live here." Kagome's cheeks flushed and I knew there was a lot more I just didn't know. She blushed despite the heat surrounding us. "In a way, I'm kind of glad that I did such a stupid stunt as shattering the jewel. It's because, I get to spend more time with everyone. Inuyasha is such a bad mannered demon... but I find it entertaining to be by his side. He's like my protector in a way." She looked to the side again, never looking my way and I could sense that perhaps she had a crush on this demon. She liked Inuyasha.

"I envy you, Kagome. You've grown so accustomed to this world that you don't even want to leave it. Here I am, dying to go back. I don't know how to get back either. This isn't a dream is it?" I looked at her, staring deep into her brown eyes and awaited her answer. A part of me wished she would say it was a dream and that I'd be waking up any moment. Yet, another part of me wished she would say it wasn't a dream and everything was real. I couldn't decide which way I leaning towards most.

She shook her head. "This isn't a dream. Despite how much it may feel like one. It's not a dream." Kagome concluded. The rest of the bath we talked about her journeys and different encounters she came by. She explained to me about an evil enemy they were after. His name was Naraku and he was one very powerful demon, a wretched demon that steals the power of others for his own selfish use. There was something about that name that intrigued me. Like I've heard that name before, but I just couldn't recall.

The stars shown brightly in the sky, it was more beautiful in this time because there wasn't as much lights surrounding the place like present day. Different stars flamed in the depths of space, like little light bulbs upon a Christmas tree. The moon was a mere crescent, curving itself around the stars. A mother and its children. Moonlight radiated off the star and gave off a light glow to the village we walked to. I saw how there was much people living here, wearing different kinds of everyday kimono's.

Kagome had given me a kimono as well, so that I would stick in. She continued to wear her school uniform, my kimono was of a priestess's borrowed from one of the temple daughters. The top of was pure white, wrapping itself around my bust and being tucked perfectly under by a long red skirted bottom. It was all a loose fit, but I found comfort in wearing the thing. My hair was up in a low ponytail, just a few strands of my hair escaped and lay rest upon my forehead. When Kagome had given me a mirror, I had watched myself as if I were some unknown woman. A gorgeous maiden locked in a mirror staring back at me. It was hard to believe that I could appear so beautiful.

Everyone was asleep not long after I returned to the cottage I awoke at. Inuyasha sat with his head ducked low, an old ragged sword accompanied him in his grasp. Miroku was asleep in one of the back rooms along with Sango and Shippo. Kagome preferred one of her own, shared by me. I watched her soothing expression, lost in a real dream. I looked around, sleep was far from my mind and I figured that a nice walk around the village would do me good.

I stood up and by the door sat Inuyasha in his light slumber, guarding the entrance. I smiled, he really was like a protector. I found myself wondering what he looked like in battle. How strong he was and how fearsome he would become when danger approached. I sat down in front of him and leaned closer, staring deep at his own sleep-filled expression. Like a child, I couldn't help thinking. I lifted my hand and brushed away a few strands of his silver hair. So gentle.

"What are you doing?..." He mumbled, and I froze in my place. He opened in eyes to stare at me, his illuminating golden eyes store right upon me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was caught in the act. I chuckled lightly and leaned back, giving distance to the both of us.

"N..Nothing. I was just going to leave the cottage for awhile and look around you know..." I said, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"It's dangerous this time of night." He announced, shifting his body a little. "You... you look different."

"Kagome borrowed a kimono from me. I know it doesn't suit me..." I looked to the side slightly embarrassed.

"It suites you perfectly." I looked at him, surprised at his words and just watched him through the moonlight. Inuyasha really wasn't a hateful demon at heart, he was a protector, as Kagome said. He truly was.

* * *

_Ah so there it was, Chapter three. I didn't intend for it to be so long, but I guess that must be good for all you fans out there. Please, I'd appreciate it if you would comment and give me a review on how well my story is becomming. Must thanx!_


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't figure out this weird feeling balled up in my stomach. Inuyasha watched me through the moonlight, we spoke softly as not to wake any of the others. It felt as if we were the only souls awake and together at that. My legs were tucked sorely below me, my rear sitting upon my heals and my hair fell silently upon my back, a few strands making its way upon my breasts within each of my movements.

"Why would you want the Shikon Jewel. Kagome said it held great power. If you had it, what would you do with it?" I finally broke the silence, the question was one that suddenly pondered my mind. What WOULD he do? What would everyone else do? Surely in time they would put together the jewel, but then who would it go to?

"The jewel?" He looked at me crossly and then shrugged his shoulders. I feared he was debating whether to share his secrets with me or not. Again, the weird feeling moved itself in my stomach, I was now very eager for the answer. As if I would learn something new, not that I haven't already. I was learning bunches of things every second of this timeline. Everything was so different than present day. The world evolved greatly.

"Yes..." I pleaded, leaned forward a bit. He looked to the side, watching the gravel just inches away from the entrance.

"I'd use it to be a full demon." There was something there, in his expression and I just couldn't put my finger on it. I figured, Inuyasha was very easy to know by his expressions. He wanted to be a demon? I leaned back on my knees, slightly confused.

"Aren't you a demon already?" I protested, sitting up on my knees, watching him. "When.. when I left last time. You..." I felt stupid, the words escaping my mouth suddenly felt like gibberish. My gaze fell to the side as well accompanying his own gaze, though I'm not to sure he was still looking out the entrance. "You said you were a demon."

"Hanyou." I didn't understand what he had said and it took me awhile to figure out that it had meant something. I must have held a confused look upon my face because shortly after Inuyasha sighed and leaned his back against the dry mudded wall of the cottage. His aged sword jingled as he did so. "A Hanyou, must I spell it out for ya!?" He was growing irritated and I could feel myself getting mad as well. He really was moody. "Keh... The people from your time must really be dumb eh?"

"HEY! its not MY fault I don't know the meaning of your gibberish type words!" I glared at him, he glared at me back and I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. After all, who was I to be arguing with a demon? "I'm sorry, Inuyasha... What does a Hanyou mean?"

"Half demon. I'm not a full blooded demon." He concluded, hugging his sword tightly. The subject troubled him, but I couldn't just let this go. It was his weak side, I wanted to know why. I was getting very irritated of having a lot of stuff not said. As if I wasn't worthy.

"How?" The question he probably dreaded shot out of my mouth way before I could even control it. I was drawn in and eager to know the answer.

"My mother was human. My father was a demon. He was very powerful... and everyone despised the fact that I was a half demon." I looked down, he must have been lonely in his life. "I was unworthy to his family since he was the great InuTaisho." He sneered, thinking back on his own childhood as a hanyou. I felt great sympathy towards him, but didn't dare move from my spot. The best I could do was give him a sorrowful look as if I really did care about him. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' but I wasn't sure whether he caught it or not. "Entertaining isn't it? My brother is out for my blood and my parents are dead. If I had that damned Jewel Shard, I would make myself a full blooded demon. Then, I'd be the powerful demon I was meant to be." He mumbled, I didn't wish to protrude more into his life.

"I know what you mean... well in a way I do." He looked up as I spoke, I cursed myself silently, I wanted to change the subject, but already I could feel my conscious scraping at my insides. "Everyone looks up to me, everyone expects me to be the perfect human being. They don't see the flaws I have, they're to blind at seeing my high grades and excellence. I don't get to be the person I want to be. I'm not happy... I'm..." My head shook, banged against my head. Again, I was sinking under to the deep depths of the sea. I was falling under and I hated that feeling. My insides quivered threatening to burst from my mouth. My body fell in an instant slumping over until I knew nothing anymore. Then I knew, I was back in my time, in my reality. The cottage, Inuyasha, Kagome, everyone I came to know was gone as if they never had existed.

"Wake up, darling. Your going to be late! Wake up! It's time for school!" My mothers voice burst in my ears, drawing me back to reality. Her sweet voice, her loving voice. My body shook under her grasp as she bounced me lightly in order for me to wake up. My blankets were scattered to the side in a little wrinkled ball and my pajama's stuck to me as if I had just awoken from a nightmare. I opened my deep brown eyes and peered at my slightly annoyed mother. "There there now, come along, get dressed and I'll drive you to school, darling." She smiled at me sweetly and left my room in an instant, shutting the door lightly behind her.

It took me a moment to register where I was. I sat up and brushed a few strands of hair to the side and store down at my fleece pajama bottoms. Little baby blue clouds were printed on them in a dreamy fashion. Just a second ago, I was wearing a finely stitched red and white kimono. I really was back, but was that other world still just a dream. I was confused, I really didn't know what to believe and figured it would take a lot more to convince me.

"Misuzuuuu! Hurry up, baby!" Mother's voice called up from down the stairs. She was probably waiting at the door like she always did. I sighed, another day, another school day.

I stood up, stretching lightly and walking over to my window, sliding the shades open so that the bright morning sunlight would shine into my girlish room. I smiled, taking in the energy and hopped over the my dresser, pulling out a green frilled skirt and a black dress-up top. I peered at myself in the mirror and I looked exhausted, wiping my smile from my lips. My jewelry box slid open swiftly as I picked up two beautifully carved hoop earring and adjusted them onto my ears. With another smile and I grasped my backpack, slipping on my tennis shoes and walking out of my room. I trotted down the stairs and gave my mother a bright morning smile, kissing her lightly on the cheek before we both departed to her car.

School was another journey I had yet to accomplish and it didn't take long for Chidori to come running at my side, giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Misuzu!" She smiled at me gleefully and locked her arms with mine. I smiled back and gazed up at the school, we were getting closer to the doors of the school. Another day, I thought.

"Good morning to you to, Chidori. You seem bright and early today." I finally said, opening the door for her. She skipped in and held the door open from the inside for myself and I stepped inside, my shoes making a silent click as I took step upon the tiles.

"Oh, you know that new student I mentioned yesterday?" I nodded, though yesterday seemed like a week ago. "Well, he started talking to me! I felt like a goddess. Oh, Misuzu, I think he likes me. I truly do! He's so dreamy and every time I look at him, My heart always skips a beat. I'm in LOVE, Misuzu. I really am!" Chidori giggled, her eyes held hope of a fairy tale princess. I chuckled, she was a girl at heart. But I wondered, which one of us were the true princess taking part in a fairy tale?

Classes passed fairly quickly and before I knew it, I was standing in the library, gazing upon an ancient book. My fingertips grazed the dusted title, _Feudal era: A time of Beginnings_. The title flipped open and I skimmed through the index. One chapter caught my interest. It read, _An ancient jewel of the past page 451_. I closed the book and looked around as if I were a robber in a bank full of customers. The tables weren't far from where I stood and I quickly sat down in one of the chairs, plopping the big old book against the table top. Dust clouded around it, I felt like a main character in a horror film carrying a book of spells.

I opened the book again and turned to page 451 and there it was, a drawn picture of a round jewel resembling a pearl. Only it looked bigger and had a pink hue to it. I turned the page and smiled, the answer to all my questions pondering the sacred jewel. Who would have though there would be a book in the school library about it, I thought and scooted my chair closer to the table.

"An ancient jewel, said to bare all power of ancient times." I whispered below my breath, my body was getting giddy just reading the first line. "Legend has it, a woman created the jewel with her own powers, but it was tainted with evil. Doers of a village nearby found it and gave it to a priestess whom was rumored to hold powerful purifying powers. They gave the jewel up to her, pleading she guard it and purify it with her mystic powers. As if she had no choice, the young priestess accepted the jewel and kept it close to her at all times, guarding it with all her might." I leaned back in the seat and just stared at the words I had just read. I leaned forward again and continued. "...Upon the priestess's funeral, the Jewel was buried within her dead grasp, decaying with the young woman's body and the embers enveloping them." A chill ran up my spine and I shuddered, this really was like a horror story, I thought and closed the book immediately.

So there it was, the history of a powerful jewel. But I wondered, if it was buried with the protector, how did Kagome and the others have it? Maybe the book was a fraud and only spoke of a crazed authors mind. I didn't know and so I stood up, taking the large book in my grasp and walked back to where it was kept. I sighed, I didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything was just so surreal and I wanted to forget it all and go on with my life. I sighed again, slipping the textbook in its place.

"Eeh? What do we have hear, dearest Misuzu Ichiro?" I turned around startled, behind me stood the very man I had met just a few days ago. Or was it yesterday? My days were all mixed up due to my 'dreams'. "I don't believe I have ever seen little Misuzu checking out such horrid ancient books like this." He smirked and stepped closer to me.

"Uruki? What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to be?" I questioned him, stepping back a bit. His gaze was deep, watching me closely, swallowing me up in his dark brown eyes. I shuddered, there was something strange about this man, but I couldn't help but fall under his grasp and not step back any farther.

"I guess you caught me, Misuzu? I guess I'm not the good boy you saw me as eh?" He stepped closer again, closing in the space around us, making me step back to the bookshelves, my back touching eagerly at the ancient texts. I let out a quivered breath, the space between us were a mere foot apart. I thought I was going to faint from the tension. He smirked, oh what a beautiful smile he had, his lips... his lips were so touchable. Kissable?

"What.. are..." I began, a deep blush riding itself upon my cheeks. I was lost in his gaze, I had completely fallen upon his spell.

"HEY, Misuzu!? Uruki?!" That voice was familiar, My body felt miles away from where I stood and when the man before me looked away it was as if my soul slammed right into my body in an instant. I gasp for breath and looked over at that voice. Chidori stood before us, glaring at us. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was suddenly gone in my throat.

"Don't fret, dearest Chidori. Misuzu, here, was just needing a little help finding a book. I was just helping her, and you Chidori? Shouldn't you be in class?" He smirked at her and I could see he had the same effect on her. I smiled, knowing I wasn't the only one lovesick. Or was it love?

"Oh, Uruki, you are such the gentleman! But shouldn't I backfire that question to yourself? And you misuzu?" She chuckled and clasped her arms around his, stealing him away from me. "Come on, Uruki! I want to show you around, I mean you ARE new to the school. A little late tour shouldn't hurt anything." She giggled appraisingly and snug and look back at me. Her eyes held a stony look. "See you later, Misuzu." Chidori said in a cheery tone, but her expression was of a glare.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't bother to stay for the rest of the classes, part was because of Chidori and Uruki. I couldn't figure out why her actions affected me so. Seeing her upon his arm, acting as if they were already a couple really angered me. Why? I wasn't in love, I didn't like the man. Hell, he was still a complete stranger to me! So why all these mixed emotions now?

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes to the wind gusting by. Leaning my head back, I gazed at the endless sky. Clouds brushed by welcoming everyone in its gaze, taking everything in as if a guardian angel. Above was like a sea of light blue strokes of a paintbrush. It was magnificent and not even close to the afternoon. I left so suddenly, I couldn't think of anything else to do to pass the time, so I continued to walk.

The feudal era was like a fantasy to me, everything in it and everything I have seen. I suddenly felt to urging hope that it all was real and Inuyasha was real. He seemed to contain a lot of similarities to me, which made me happy. To know that someone so close yet so far away was just like you, I smiled to myself and couldn't wait till the next time I entered the majestic realm.

A large truck passed me by, zooming its rush of air at me which caused me to stop in my tracks. I looked back, watching the rear of the truck as it sped away. And then I saw it, how different the worlds were. Everywhere I looked, there were wires, telephones, electricity, modern day technology. Everything was so advance then the era I had fallen to. Even the sky seemed so much duller than back then. It was as if everything was so pure in the Feudal Era. People cooked for themselves and made what they needed. There wasn't telephones or anything so useful. Or was it useful? I now saw this time in another way, I longed for the other world where everything was so green and bright. A world where kimono's were the modern fashion instead of classy jeans, t-shirts, or even mini skirts. It all seemed like a joke to me.

"I knew I'd see you around here, Misuzu." That voice rattled my body and lingered deep in my stomach. I turned to face Uruki with his handsome features. He looked flawless in his male's school uniform. His smile was yet again enchanting and I saw myself falling under his forbidden spell. What was this feeling about him? I just couldn't put my finger on it, nor could I even think. I hated this man, I was starting to grow a deep hatred towards him. I wanted him to go away and leave me alone, as well as a part of me wanting to hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"Uruki..." I whispered his name through my parted lips, he nodded and stepped closer closing the space between us. My head floated above the clouds, swirling like a bunch of mixed colors on a portrait. I wondered what he would do next, but it seemed that I could never get past him getting closer to me. I always seemed to fall into the next world so suddenly.

"See? We're close to the park. Where we first met." He smirked at me, slowly trailing a fingertip upon my shoulder down my arm. His touch made my breath quiver as it escaped my parted lips. "Speechless? I assume you would be." He was charming, so charming I wondered if he was the cause of my departure to the other world. I couldn't think, my head was spinning and each moment with me standing next to him enveloped me in his deep aura.

"mmm.." I mumbled in response, unable to say anything more. I felt sick and drunk at the same time. Like one would with a hangover, only I hadn't ever drunk anything at all.

"Misuzu? Misuzu?!" His voice faded from my memory and I saw nothing more, only the last vision I had was my body in his arms. I was gone again, back in the world I sought to be at. The troubles with Chidori, the odd feeling with Uruki, it was all gone and I felt nothing but the warmth and smell of a cottage.

I woke up for the second time in a futon, fit snug on a cottage floor. I was alone, or so I thought. The woman named Sango was preparing a meal in the middle of the room. After a few moments, I could hear her quick fingers working with various spices and meat. She was probably preparing a soup of some kind. I still had yet to try this Era's food.

My body ached again as I forced my body up. I half moaned, putting a palm on my pulsing forehead. This effect was all to familiar to me and I wondered when my body would get used to it and not hurt anymore. The pain would only last but a couple minutes, I had already figured that.

"Oh, good your awake." Sango turned around, greeting me with a bright smile. She was yet again dressed in her familiar kimono, her hair was tied back in a low pony tail and her boomerang weapon lay upon the wall ready to grab if there were any danger so sudden. A little kitten slept snug beside me. I smiled at it, the fur was an off white with black designs on it's tail and face. It stroke me odd how the kitten had two tails and its eyes were a crimson red. It purred as I ran my hand through its fur.

"Who is this little guy?" I found myself asking, continuing to stroke the animals fur.

"That's Kirara. He's my pet demon who helps me on my journey." She chuckled, stirring the soup a bit and then took her place at my side, running her own hand across the little demon. I found myself not fearing the creature, I was petting a demon. "You've been passed out for quite some time. What happened?"

"I'm not sure... I think I went back to my world?" I suggested, but what confused me was the fact that my body was still here and the other world as well. How could that be? I only have one body, so it seemed so impossible. Sango didn't seem to notice, she gave Kirara one last stroke behind the ear and went over to stir the soup, taking the pot off its stand.

"Sango! Misuzu! Look here!!" The little fox demon I was introduced the other day trotted in excitedly and held up a little fish in his tiny human hands. Sango chuckled and patted the boy on the head, taking the fish from his hands.

"Congrats Shippo! Here, Let me cook it for you." She lay the dead thing on the fire rack and let it cook. Shippo jumped with glee and took his place at my side. I chuckled and patted his head as well. He smiled like a little boy, which made me really smile too.

Kagome walked in with a bow and arrow attached to her back and took her place beside the little bonfire. She, once again, was wearing her green and white school uniform. I hadn't seen any school with that design, so I wondered where she lived. I also noticed that I was wearing my borrowed priestess's kimono. I loved it.

"Hello Sango, Shippo, Misuzu." She greeted us with a smile and unstrapped her arrows from her back and put the set beside her. "Mmmm. Smells good, Sango. Did you make it especially for Miroku!?" Kagome said teasing the warrior woman. Sango gasped and blushed suddenly, so I figured there was something going on with Miroku and her.

"Stop it Kagome! It's not like that!" She giggled and playfully pushed the present day girl. Kagome giggled in return and reached over for an empty bowl made of clay. Sango took the bowl from her and poured in a good amount of soup and handed it back. "Miroku... He's such a womanizer! I wouldn't want him even if he was the last man on earth!" Sango debated, I could sense that she was wrong, she was just trying to convince herself. I giggled and they both looked at me and everyone started to laugh.

"So Misuzu, why do you think you're here anyhow?" Kagome asked me, scooting closer to the futon. Sango handed both me and Shippo a bowl of the herb soup she had made and I let in the nice aroma of food.

"I'm not sure... I'm nothing special after all. Just a girl in a normal school. Like you Kagome." Kagome beamed and began to sip the juices in her bowl, as I did the same. "this is great, Sango!"

The food here was excellent, it was so fresh and filling. I had never tasted something so scrumptious, It almost hurt me to eat it. There wasn't any grease or fattening food, I figured it was the most healthiest thing I had ever eaten in my life, let alone it tasting like heaven.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Sango chuckled again and carefully gave the cooked fish back to Shippo who took it hungrily. I finished my bowl and gave it back to her.

"Thank you." Sango beamed and stood up to wash the dishes. I watched her and then back at Kagome and Shippo. They were eating to their hearts content. I layed back, I didn't feel right. Like something was gnawing at my insides. It wasn't the food, I concluded. Why would Sango's food upset my stomach? I looked the side, it was possible, but there was something odd about the way I felt. Almost similar to the effect I get when transferring to each time. I fully extended my body to the futon and turned to my side, my body was hot and sweat was beading my forehead. Kagome was at my side in an instant as well as Shippo and I could hear the faint sound of a dish crashing against the cottage floor.

"Misuzu! Misuzu!!?" They both yelled in unison, I curled my body up in sideways fetal position and started to gasp for breath. Something was wrong, something wasn't right. Or rather, something was _nearby._ I winced and turned my body again, facing the two.

"It hurts, my body... my head." They both tried to comfort me, but I felt so sick I could Hardly move. As if in an instant, I shot up and held my stomach. Sango knew this look and helped me out of the cottage as my stomach spilled from my mouth.

"Sango! Misuzu! Kagome!" Miroku rushed to our side, he was out of breath but in panic. He looked bewildered and clutched Kagome's shoulders. "Do you feel it?! That aura. Naraku is nearby!"

"Dammit! Where is he!?" Inuyasha came not long after Miroku and they both took a moment, whispering to each other and then Inuyasha was at my side, inspecting my condition.

"Inuyasha... something is wrong, she just got sick..." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and he whipped towards her. Their voices were disappearing, I couldn't hear them anymore, but I knew they were speaking clearly. My head crashed against my skull, I wanted to die. The pain was to much to bear and I could now know that this wasn't a dream. Everything in this world was real and I knew that if I was somehow hurt in this world, Present day I would have the same condition.

I gasped, time stopped, people stopped. I felt drugged. And in an instant, I heard a voice. His voice was deep, threatening and gave chills to anyone who heard it. Yet, the voice was oddly familiar.

_I'm coming for you, Dearest Misuzu. You will be mine._

In an instant, I was back where I was and the feeling I had, had vanished. I felt good as new. Inuyasha and the gang were all looking up at the sky, confused.

"He's gone." Inuyasha spoke, breaking the silence they had. Kagome took to his side and forced his gaze at her. She held a worried expression and whispered something. I couldn't tell what she said, but I knew it was important. Using my exhausted arms, I lifted myself up and walked over to them.

"Your better? How are you feeling?" Kagome was at my side quicker than I could notice and she shown great sympathy. My body felt weak still and I clung onto her.

"I heard a voice... I heard a voice." I repeated, chilled to the bone. Inuyasha took place at my side as well, suddenly interested in my new findings. "A threat... his voice.. Oh god his voice.." I turned around, looking for a nonexistent being. Was I just going crazy? I had no idea, but I felt so wrong so frightened.

"Naraku... That's who it was." The name shocked me again, It seemed so familiar, I've never been in this world before yet that name, that voice was all to familiar.

"You guys... you guys looked very worried a moment ago." I stepped back, my curiosity cutting into my conscious. Kagome had said something to Inuyasha and they were all on edge about it. I hated being kept so much secrets from, So I finally stood my ground. They looked at me as if debating on telling me a secret or not. "Tell me! What is it! Something about me eh? Why won't you tell me anything!" I screamed at them, but at heart I think I was getting all my anger out. All this confusion and me being scared, I was taking everything out on them and in a way I felt bad and guilty. Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and put a hand on my back, calming me down.

"Misuzu, I broke the jewel shards, I brought the Jewel back in this time and It's my duty to find it again. Its my duty to put it all back together." I watched her amazed, so the answer to how it was back here was because Kagome brought it. She must have had it in her time or had it on her. I sighed silently, everything was still confusing, but I was happy I was getting at least one secret out in the open from the group. "Naraku... He has a few jewel shards. I can sense these shards so when Naraku is nearby, I can sense him. Just like Inuyasha can sense a demonic aura. Misuzu, Just now... I couldn't sense them. The jewel is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

The jewel was gone, it had disappeared without a trace and everyone seemed devastated. The secret Kagome and the gang had kept was that the Jewel was gone. I didn't really know the great meaning in this, after all the thing was just a pink pearl. I've read about its powers, but how convinced was I? I wasn't at all convinced and I wondered why everyone was making such a big deal out of a piece of jewelry.

Of course there goes to show how every demon tries to capture it, considering Kagome's words that night in the spring. She had explained that it was one of the most powerful jewels in all the land, this seemed to come from both her and the book. I hadn't laid eyes on the actual jewel, not yet and I doubt I ever will considering the thing disappeared, nothing to go by either. Kagome was a purifier, or so I learned. That was one reason as to why she was so important to the gang because she can purify tainted shards. I pondered on the thought, it said that in the book I had read back in my time. So there really was a great priestess.

"What do you mean the jewel is GONE?!" Miroku's gasp shot me out of my thoughts and my attention went on him. It made me feel at least a little better knowing that I wasn't the only one who wasn't aware of this so called news. I watched everyone as if it were a soap opera, Kagome was standing by Inuyasha and Sango was trying to calm Miroku down. He crashed his monk's rod into the earth, angered.

"I don't sense any. Nothing at all." Kagome concluded, looking to the side, though giving slight glances at Sango. Sango looked back at Kagome sharing a secret bond. That was another secret held tightly from me. I looked back at Miroku and he now had his hand upon his chin, appearing as if he were thinking hard. Inuyasha had moved so that his back was leaning against the cottage walls. He was irritated, I could tell. "Inuyasha..."

She approached the hanyou and pulled out a little empty jar, made nicely into a necklace. He looked at it and sneered.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity and Kagome looked towards me, taking off her necklace and handing the empty jar towards me. I took it eagerly and peered at it, there was absolutely nothing in it. I held it up to the sky, looking through its clear glass.

"Our shards were stored there. A few days ago, it was almost filled except for the few shards Naraku has a hold off and a few other demons we know whom have them. The shards just disappeared as if they hadn't existed." Kagome explained to me, taking my hand and doing so, taking the necklace from me and adjusting the jar necklace back around her neck.

"Do you think they might be fraud?" I asked her, or them for that matter. This was a dreamlike place, fake jewel shards must be a possible thing here. Inuyasha sneered and shook his head.

"Idiot, do you think we're stupid enough to collect fake jewel shards!? This IS the Legendary Sacred Jewel we're talking about!" He said sarcastically and pushed himself off from the side and left us standing there absorbing his words. Miroku sighed unclogging his staff from the earthy ground and bid us a farewell, following Inuyasha's tracks.

"Well then, since we're all girls here why don't we all go take a trip to the springs and bathe?" Sango suggested watching after Miroku. There was longing her eyes, I could see it hidden deep within. I smiled, hoping one day they would both be together, in fact in my eyes her and Miroku really did make a good couple. Kagome nodded with a loud sigh and took my hand in hers.

"I think that would be swell idea! I mean, we could all use a bit of relaxation after all this scary Naraku stress, right Sango!" She chuckled and Sango agreed to the modern girl and followed after us, being sure to carry her boomerang weapon along with her.

"Hey Sango... What is that thing you always carry anyhow?" I asked her noting the gigantic boomerang now strapped to her back securely. She looked up at me and smiled running her hand along the top of the weapon that hung above her head. We were walking through a thin trail in the woods heading towards the hot springs. It was well in the afternoon now and guaranteed to be empty. Tree branches blocked out path, but Sango helped take the brush away from our approach so that we wouldn't get cut along the way.

"This here is called Hiraikotsu. It's been my weapon since young. You see, I'm a demon huntress and these weapons are very famous from where I lived." She informed me as we came upon a clearing. An all to familiar mist wrung about itself in the air giving us a calm feel of welcoming. We all let out sighs of exhaustion and begun undressing ourselves.

"hmm... Where did you live?" I couldn't help but ask as I struggled to undo my kimono. I wasn't used to wearing these things, so I didn't know how to get them off or put them back on as a matter of fact. Sango chuckled and got to me before Kagome did, wrapping her arms around my waist, fumbling with the ties in the back. I felt like a helpless child whom their mother helps undress them.

"I live... well I lived in a village not to far off from here. My village is sacred, also because the Shikon no Tama, The sacred jewel shard was created there." I gaped at the little information she gave me. So that village was the village the book I had read was referring to.

"How was it created?" Once more, curiosity got the best of me and I let out a long breath after Sango had finished undoing my kimono. I let the material fall to my feet as I slipped off the white part of the outfit, slipping out the band that held my hair together. Kagome was already undressed and slipping her body in one of the springs, soon after Sango had hurriedly slipped off her clothing and took her place at Kagome's side.

"A great priestess named Midoriko had created it upon a battle within a powerful demon. She... she risked her life, killing both her and the demon which created that actual jewel. The jewel comes from the person's heart." She looked at Kagome when she spoke her last sentence and left it at that, scooting through the spring to the other side, facing us as she did so. Kagome looked to the side saying nothing.

I finally sat down in the spring, taking my place where Sango had just been lounging. "Midoriko..." I whispered the powerful priestesses name and visioned myself as her. What a wonderful power to have, the power to create the most powerful jewel in the world. I lowered my head in a moment of silence for the woman, even though she died long ago.

Sango stood up, filling up a small barrel of water as she did so, turning to her side and poured the liquid on her body, letting it run down her smooth skin swiftly. Something caught my eye, and perhaps that's what Kagome was avoiding. There was a large, horrid scar upon Sango's back. She paid no mind and continued to bath herself, her breasts bobbing in motion as she used herb soap to lather her skin. I watched her, saw her calm expression and I wondered what in the world had happened to her. What happened to cause such a beautiful woman to receive an ugly scar.

"Sango..?" I began, but she cut me off with a smile and lifted her hand up, commanding me to be quiet. I did just that and glanced at the woman beside me, she continued to look to the side.

"My scar right? It was made by my brother... it wasn't his fault really. It was all Naraku's doing and he even tricked me as well." She turned her back away from us and sat back down in the water, the ripples disfiguring her body's reflection. "He's still alive... though under Naraku's grasp." Her eyes watered slightly as she looked down at her rippled reflection and then turned her gaze at Kagome. "K..Kagome...?" She began and Kagome looked up at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't know, Sango. I really don't know." That was all she said, her answer and Sango bit her bottom lip lingering on that small bit of hope that her brother was alright.

"What?" I broke the silence a bit confused. They both looked at me and Sango looked to choked up to speak anymore, so she leaned back down in the springs, relaxing a bit more to calm her nerves.

"Her brother, Kohaku is alive because one of the shards is in his back. He... he probably wouldn't survive without it." Kagome said in a mere whisper explaining to me their silent conversation. I understood then. Sango must feel horrible knowing her brother might be in trouble considering how the shards just disappeared from the earth.

"Oh..." I mumbled, looking down at my own rippled reflection. "I'm sorry, Sango. I really am." Sango smiled at me in approval and swam towards me, wrapping her arms around me as if saying 'it's alright' without saying a word. "Hey, Kagome?" She looked up at me just as Sango retrieved her seat in front of us. "Why was Inuyasha so mad?"

"He's mad because ever since long ago his whole life revolved around that jewel." Kagome was slightly mad as she said this, I couldn't bring myself to ask why. "He wants to be a full demon you know, use the jewel and get rid of his human side. I don't know why he would want to do such an absurd thing! I mean just look at him! His demon side.." Her words went into another whisper as she lifted herself out of the spring and picked up her clothes, slipping them on her wet body as she headed back to the camp. I looked at Sango and she shrugged, a message telling me she didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Come along then, its getting really late and we had better get back to the cottage before it gets to late." Sango suggested as she, herself, lifted herself out of the water. I copied and walked over to my stash of clothes. It was then that I realized, I would need help again putting the thing back on. Sango chuckled and finished dressing herself and walked over to me, helping me with the red and white outfit. I gazed at her apologetically and it wasn't long after until we approached the cottage yet again.

I walked inside after Sango and took my place at the futon I had currently been resting in every time I seemed to 'pass out'. There was a bon fire lit up again and everyone except for Inuyasha sat around it, collecting its heat. Inuyasha was in fact out of the cottage and somewhere unknown to me. I wondered where he went as I scooted myself closer to the fire, to make myself fit in. Miroku smiled at me and grinned scooting closer.

"Say, Misuzu. Are you still on about bearing my children?" He smirked, trailing his hand from his lap over to me. I looked at him bewildered as Sango saved me by smacking him hard in the face with a glare. He really was a womanizer, I concluded.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked suddenly and they all looked at me. Miroku shrugged. Kagome and Sango were with me so they wouldn't know. Shippo was my last hope and I looked at him. He shrugged as well and I looked down in my lap. "I was going to ask him a question..."

"Why don't you look for him, he shouldn't be to far from the cottage. After all, he's always watching out for Naraku or any other demon he can harass." Sango chuckled and kept her eye on Miroku as if watching for him to hit on me again or Kagome.

"Alright, I think I'll do just that." I stood up and smiled at them, making my way to the door. I looked back one last time and Kagome was staring at me. I left, I couldn't put a finger on that stare, but it chilled me in a way. Kagome was such a nice girl, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

If I found Inuyasha, I wanted to know more about this demonic side of him. If I wasn't going to get the answer from the girls, I would risk and ask him myself. Eagerly, I stalked around the village and just to my disadvantage, I couldn't find the Hanyou anywhere. This irritated me and I took rest near a bush of various bright flowers encircling a pond with bright water lilies. I store at the water plant and poked it with the tip of my finger. Tadpoles swam about at me disrupting their environment and I mumbled a quiet apology.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I stood up and took one last time to search for Inuyasha. I found myself trailing the entrance to a forest and with my cursed curiosity, I roamed around the trail, trees were everywhere I could see. It was magnificent.

Then again, I felt the familiar queasy feeling deep in my stomach. Not here, I begged my conscious. Not here, dear god I was going under again. I stumbled on a few rocks in the path and fell against a tree, its bark marking my skin as I did so, sliding down the ragged edges. I clutched my head and collapsed to the ground, my body slumping to the side of the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

I came back to my own time swiftly. My head didn't pound, well not as much as I had remembered it to be. Finally, I thought, My body really was adjusting to the time warps. My eyes were still closed and I had no desire to open them, I felt cool and calm laying in what felt like blankets over me. I was lying in the most comfortable bed I had ever laid on. Or was it a bed?

There was no sound, no disturbance, just peace and the faint smell of peaches dawned itself around the room I was in. The last I remembered the other time I came to, I was outside talking to Uruki. Uruki was a handsome man, One whom I bore much hatred. I had no reason to hate him, but it angered me how much he had of an influence over me.

After what seemed like hours of pondering in my own thoughts, I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. It was the afternoon, I concluded and as the sunlight broke itself through the window pane, lights were still on illuminating the room with its florescence.

I was, in fact, lying upon a slightly large white sheeted bed with down comforters enveloping me. Everything was so clean and white, almost like a house would look like after someone had just moved in. There wasn't dust, it was all clean. The window curtains creased as if it had just been taken out of its package and hung up. A new room, A new house, and then I could smell the faint smell of newly opened cloth and other knickknacks. A house that was just moved in. _Moved in._

It dawned me just what place I was at, at first my gut startled with fright. I knew where I was, I knew where I lye and I didn't dare long to stay. I knew who was just in the other room, possibly washing up for the upcoming plays. I sat upon a bed that the very man I despised owned, I looked upon a room that the man I hated lived in. I was in the home of Uruki, the new student who seemed to take an interest in me.

"Good afternoon, Misuzu." I looked upon the nicely dressed Uruki whom leaned against the doorway, watching me closely. He must have seen the fear in my eyes and he frowned in return. "Dear Misuzu, don't look like that." He pleaded and strolled into the room, walking straight to the window, pulling back its nicely hung curtain. His fingers trailed the smooth material as he did so. "As you might have guessed, This is my room. My house."

"I'm going home." I stated, and stood up from the bed, but felt that same headache as I stood up, and as a result I fell back down on the mattress. I needed more time to recover. In my head, I silently cursed my stupid body.

"Don't fret, Dear Misuzu." He turned around and faced me, his back now leaning upon the fine glass of the window pane. Bright afternoon light forced itself into the room, cutting out an outline shape of his body, showing its creation upon the new carpeted floor. "You gave me a scare back when you suddenly fainted in the middle of the sidewalk. Luckily, I was right next to you so I figured I'd take you here for the time being."

"Why couldn't you just take me home!" I practically screamed at him, sitting up while resting my hand upon my throbbing head. The pain seemed to cease, but wouldn't fully disappear.

"Pardon my attempts, Miss Ichiro, but I don't believe you have ever gave me your address." He smiled at this, crossing his finely muscled arms across his chest. He got me there and he knew I couldn't protest to his words. He was right, He didn't know where I lived so if I were in his position, I would have done the same thing.

I sighed and looked to the wall beside me, I couldn't stand to stare upon his flawless face. I should be thankful, I should be kissing his feet for not leaving me on the sidewalk. But to be honest, In a way I wished he would have.

"You look a bit pale... Are you feeling alright?" Uruki interrupted my thoughts with his kindness. I didn't buy it, Instead I shrugged and continued to stare at the wall as if it were the next interesting thing upon my mind. It wasn't, my mind was still full of the village and Inuyasha. About the Jewel and its disappearance.

Uruki sighed and pushed himself off the window and walked out of the room leaving me alone. I was thankful, but I knew he would come back in a matter of time. I wrung my knees closer to my chest and lay my chin upon them, I wanted to leave, but I still wasn't feeling all to well. I wondered why this feeling wouldn't go away. I could leave if this odd feeling would just cease.

"Here you go, this should help." Uruki entered the room with a glass cup of water. He walked over to me and set the drink upon the side table beside the bed. He smiled and urged me to drink it, I gave him a glare and looked at the glass cup.

"You didn't poison it did you?" I said sarcastically and cursed my body yet again because I really was thirsty and that water looked quite the quencher. He chuckled, Oh his powerful flawless, angelic chuckle. I was almost pulled in by his beauty, but I fought it.

"Of course not, Now drink up." He departed near the window again, forcing his back towards me, which in fact gave me a lot more privacy. He seemed to be stuck in his own world, gazing out the window. He looked just about lovable.

I shook the thoughts from my head and grasp the glass of water, gulping it down like a hungered child. The liquid slid down my throat like a craving and I finished it quickly, when I looked back up Uruki was still pondering about the window. He turned when the glass hit the table whenever I set the thing back down.

"Misuzu, I have something for you. No matter whether you want it or not, I want you to keep it alright?" Uruki finally broke the silence, walking over to a dresser. I watched him like a robber and pondered what he spoke about. He returned with a slightly large rectangular box, wrapping in a black paper. I gazed at it and he urged me to take it. "Come on, Please accept it. I don't ask for anything in return, just take it." He smiled and as if hypnotized to do what he said, I took the box and held it within my light grasp.

"Uruki..." I whispered his name as I tilted the box this way and that. I couldn't figure out what was inside, but I knew it was very delicate and must have cost a fortune.

"Go on, Open it." He watched me like an eager child giving its mother a gift he made himself. It made me smile as well, putting together such an analogy. I felt the bed go under upon his weight as he took a seat beside me on the bed. My fingers trailed the carefully wrapped present and as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, I slowly undid the tape that held it together. My heart was beating ever so rapidly and for a moment, I swore that my head stopped banging against my forehead. I felt fine and I lifted the wrap off the velvet box. I gasp, It was some type of jewelry, any girl would figure that clutching a velvet box. It was rectangular, so it must have been a necklace.

As if the present itself read my mind, when I tipped the top open there lie the most beautiful form of jewelry I had ever seen in my life. I gasp and gazed at its sparkling beauty. Diamonds encircled the necklace around like a chocker, and in the middle was the biggest pearl ever seen. It had a pink tint to it and made me absolutely speechless.

"I take it, You like it? I'm glad." Uruki whispered in my ear, I was to mesmerized by his gifts' beauty to even hear his very words. This necklace held more power over me then Uruki himself. Pleased, Uruki took the box from my hand and shushed me as I looked up at him like a puppy having its precious treat taken from him. He smiled and took the diamond necklace from the box, setting the box down on the bed. "Let me put it on you. Its stunning, just like your beautiful face." He complimented me.

"Uruki... I... I don't know what to say. Why? I mean..." He shushed me again and this time, I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I shifted my body so that my body faced him and he put his masculine hands upon my shoulders. My skin burned after his touch.

"This will make you look like a princess." He whispered and my skin tingled once the big necklace touched my neck, its beautiful large pearl right in the middle, emphasized my beauty. He smirked and leaned his chest closer to my back. For a moment, I couldn't breath, my mind went blank and my heart beat rapidly against my chest. Why? I thought, Why would he give me such a gift.

"But..." Uruki breathed a 'shush' in my ear, causing a deep blush to appear upon my cheeks. I wanted to just slap him hard in the face like Sango had to Miroku, but my body refused to do what I said. I wanted to get up and leave to the safety of my home, but I feared I would lose my way and collapse. I couldn't move, I was mesmerized and touched by Uruki and his gift.

"My dear dear Misuzu. Beautiful Misuzu." He began, running his tender lips upon my hear, tracing his hand upon my upper arms and shoulders. "You have great potential. You hold so much power, Misuzu. My gift to you, it is powerless now. Possibly, you should already know that." Uruki breathed, trailing his kisses down upon my neck, leave a hot path where his lips had just been. "You, My dearest, have the spirit to bring it back."

* * *

_Hello! Melissa here, again. For all of you fans still interested in my story, I want to thank you all for reading. I'm very honored to be writing such a great fic (or at least I hope it is) for everyone. I also want to thank those who have left reviews, even if it isnt much, they have encouraged me greatly to go on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be coming soon. So stay tuned! and please dont hesitate to leave more reviews!  
_

_Love, Melissa_


	8. Chapter 8

His touch, his voice, everything about him made my mind spin like a whirlwind. I didn't know what was happening, I was to caught up in the moment, and struck with awe to even care. This man, this new student, he brought me to his home after witnessing one of my episodes and bought me the most magnificent necklace I had ever seen. What were his intensions? I'm afraid I already knew.

I couldn't breathe and felt my body flush all over within his touch. His chest was on my back and his lips were in the crook of my neck. For a moment, I no longer cared. I was deep in his flawless spell, I was going under and there was no way in all humanity that I could pull myself out. No matter how much I hated the man, my hormones were getting the best of me. After all, I was just a woman, a teenager. I should be happy, I'm no different then all the other goosey eyed girls.

My fingertips trailed from the bed up to my neck where his necklace lay, Uruki loosened it lightly to make it comfortable and with that, the middle pearl fell loosely on a chain. It making a nice bed just above my cleavage. The diamond chocker stayed the same, wrapped neatly around my neck close to where Uruki brushed his lips against my smooth skin.

The pearl itself felt so right in my hand, I drew out a quivered breath. Uruki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him, I didn't reject him neither. And then, as if all source of time stopped, his tender beautiful lips caressed my own. Lightly and just as sensually, he kissed me lovingly. His smell enveloped me and I could do nothing else but fall into his kiss and shift my body so that I could hold him back.

"Good, good, Misuzu." Uruki smiled, breaking the breathtaking kiss and ran his smooth masculine fingers through my dark hair. I stared at him back blankly, only nodding as if I understood what he meant. I didn't, but I wondered why I couldn't just pull myself away. "You are a beautiful young lady, your body holds great power, great source. You can rule if your heart desires it, Misuzu." He smiled yet again, my body wanted to kiss those smiling lips again, my brain wanted to smack him as hard as my hand could crash against his cheek.

His voice was a bit high but with a deep manly tone to it as well. It was the type of voice a woman craves for in her deepest dreams. The voice a woman lusts for, his voice pulled under women like bait. He was the pole and we were the fish.

"Your heart, dearest Misuzu. You have been toyed with, your dreams. Your hopes. If you awaken that power, you can rule and have whatever you wish." He whispered to me, brushing his lips against my ear, once more nibbling on my lobe. I was confused, pressing my lustful thoughts away and tried listening to his words. He spoke of power and ruling. What was he talking about? I wondered, I tried to keep in focus, but my mind was running in and out constantly. Falling under his spell and out.

His lips trailed my ear down to the my neck once more, brushing his moist tongue upon it. My body tingled in anticipation. I cursed myself. No man would ever speak of such a thing during a moment like this, what was Uruki? What was he trying to do?

"Wha-" My voice came out in a mere squeak, I was to disturbed to even care what I sounded like. Uruki paused his actions a moment, and then caressed my body with his strong hands. I let out another quivered breath and looked to the side. And then I saw her, back at the library. I saw in my mind, Chidori with her deathlike glare. Her seeing me with Uruki, it wasn't right, she was angered. My best friend was angered at me.

"mmm... your body is tense, what is troubling you, my dearest?" Uruki mumbled against my neck. My body stiffened and then it hit me, I was out of his horrid love spell, in an instant I had pushed him off of me and stood up before him.

"What the hell are you doing!!?" I screamed at him, crossing my arms across my chest as if I were naked in front of him. Only I wasn't, but I felt exposed. I turned my back to him and looked around the room for escape. I neared the door.

"Misuzu! What are you doing! Your still not well." He tried to convince me, but I was already twisting the doorknob. It opened within a flash and Uruki had his arms around me before I could even know it. He was holding me tightly in his arms, his grasp was strong.

"Uruki! Get off of-" He was right, I wasn't well and once more my head began to spin in a painfully way, a headache brought on by switching timelines. I fell within his grasp, leaving the world of technology to a world of beginnings.

When I came to, my body felt light and the wind was strong against my face and body. I curled up in a fetal position, it was uncomfortable. I kept my eyes closed until my headache seized. The air made a loud brushing noise, like one would feel like when flying.

And it dawned me, I was in someone's arms. I could feel their muscular arms around my back and under my knees. He was carrying me and possibly up in the air? It all didn't make sense to me and finally after headache went away, I opened my eyes and my mouth caved open with a gasp.

The air and clouds, for that matter, swooshed around me and I concluded I really was in the air. Tree tops passed us by and it gave me a nauseating feeling when I thought about it. The air was tight up here, and it was slightly hard to breath, but I managed it well. My head lay rest upon fluff, it was like cotton or rather fur of some sort. So soft, I wanted to just fall asleep against it, except for the tightly clutching this creature or whatnot had on me. He had claws, his skin had stripes of a deep purple magenta.

Fear struck me over and my body quivered over his grasp, he didn't seem to pay no mind. And then, out of fear, I tilted my head up and saw his perfectly curved human face. It took me more of a moment to register what this man looked like, he wore a white kimono with a floral design upon the sleeves and near the neck. Fluff cascaded upon his right shoulder to where my head lay rest. He carried me in the skies, my heart thumped at a rapid pace out of fear and curiosity.

His face, from what I could see of it, was flawless. Even more majestic than Uruki. More purple stripes marked his cheeks and his lips were so tempting. His skin was pale like the moonlight, with a bit more of a color to it. He was mysterious, indeed. For a moment, I found myself lost in my own spell gazing at his face. From where I was held, I could not see his eyes, though I found myself longing to see them. His hold was strong, and by looking at all the weird marks I figured he was a demon as well. Or perhaps something else, something more fierce. His chest was hard, and it took me a moment to realize my body wasn't against his chest but a plate of armor protecting his most vital area. Forming across his left shoulder, was a clawed strip of more armor connected to the plate. He fought before, it was obvious.

"W-who are you?" I stammered after I found the courage of my voice. I asked him what I wanted to know, but he didn't look down or even flinch. He acted as if he hadn't even heard my question. A sigh escaped my mouth and I looked to the side, where the skies accepted us. He was rude, I concluded.

Finally, we came to a clearing and he departed from the skies and treetops, landing in the middle of nowhere. He still held me and for a moment, he continued to do so, as if waiting for someone, or some_thing._

Once he figured there was no stir or noise, he dropped me to the ground. I fell with a thud, injuring my shoulder and I gasp in slightly pain. It was broken or even dislocated because it stopped hurting after awhile. I struggled up to my feet and glared at him.

"How DARE you drop me like that!" I screamed at him, holding my shoulder to where he had dropped me. He looked at me back with an emotionless expression. His eyes were just as majestic as his whole body, they were golden with an odd glow to them. My stomach quivered as I gazed deep in his golden hues. They reminded me of someone, but for the moment I couldn't put my finger on it. His hair was silver much like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha... that's what his eyes had reminded me of. Inuyasha had the same golden tone to it, unfortunately, his weren't as flawless. Upon the mans forhead was a purple crescent moon right between his eyes. My fingers tingled in anticipation, longing to caress the odd imprint.

"State your business." He demanded. His voice was deep and mesmerizing. It had more power to it then Uruki. I thought Uruki was like a god, now I knew, he didn't come any close to this man who stood before me. He stood like a god, or rather he was a god to me. His eyes still store upon me, but there was an odd look to them. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"What are you talking about! Ugh, your so rude!" I yelled up at him, despite how much my body quivered under his stone look. He unsheathed his sword in less than a second, swinging it ever so close to my body creating a great mass of wind which knocked me down to my back. I store up at him in utter fear. All of what I had felt before had now drained from my body and I cowered for my life under him. He stood above me, holding the blade to my neck. I knew, one swift stab or slice would kill me.

"Hmmph, Foolish human." He sneered, keeping the sword steady without one bit of shake and waited for my response. What was I doing here? Why was I here? What was my business here? How the hell would I know. I wanted to scream at him my answer, but my throat was locked with so much fear, I couldn't spit out one little world. I didn't know what I was here for, nor why or what my business was. I didn't even want to be here!

"Sesshoumaru..." A familiar voice filled my head and it didn't take me long to realize Inuyasha had appeared. I owed him my life, I swore as he came to my rescue. I couldn't believe that my life would be spared. Just as my thoughts had said, the demon before me stepped back, taking his sword away from its deathly threat. I was still lying on the ground and didn't wish to sit up, my body still shivered from a near death experience. "What the hell did you plan to do with her!"

"Hmmph, Inuyasha. I see your back again with worthless humans, let alone a wench like her." Sesshoumaru sneered at him and sheathed his sword. Without another word, he begun to walk away in the depths of the forest.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru, you get back here! I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Before Inuyasha could finish his words, the man who had threatened me was already gone, fled into the skies or forest. Inuyasha ran to my side then, lifting me up into a sitting position. "Are you alright, Misuzu?" He asked me, looking me over. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm alright. Thank you, Inuyasha." My mind wasn't on me or how I was. My mind pondered that man, that demon who had my life in a clutch upon his hand. "Who was he?" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru. Here let me help you back to the cottage." He helped me up and I pondered, his name was Sesshoumaru. I knew that name would never leave my mind. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I saw the demon, despite how much he scared me, I found myself daydreaming about our encounter. This wasn't the end, I thought, we would see each other again.

* * *

Hello! Melissa here. I've got a few things to inform you about. First, I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next! Anyways, to answer some questions that i think some of you might ask(saving what might you ask) Why does Sesshoumaru have two arms? Well people, this is my story and even though i know in the anime he only has one, ive decided to keep his beautiful arm and for related info, I apologize if my characters arnt exactly up to personality with the anime characters. Im sorry for that, I havnt been able to watch inuyasha in months so im not the best at making things perfect. Anywho, i hope you enjoy my story and please dont hesitate to review! Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

The encounter with this mysterious man never left my mind, I continued to re-enact it with every source of detail. His hair, his eyes, his skin, his marks. Everything about him was so enchanting to me. It's no wonder I couldn't keep my mind from pondering him and I couldn't help myself but think on when I would see him again.

Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he try to harm me? I had so many questions I couldn't wait to ask, so many questions I had longed to hear the answer to.

My hand trailed from my side up to my neck, the exact place where the tip of his sword threatened to draw blood. My fingertip brushed ever so lightly on that one sensitive area, remembering the sudden fear that pulsed through my veins. Fear I had never even thought one could feel. Yet I had felt it, I had felt what it was like being on the verge of death. I was so useless, laying there upon the ground. One swift slice or stab and my life would have been cut. What was he? Do I even belong here? Am I just a nuisance?

I sat at a clearing not to far from the village we were all staying at. After Inuyasha had saved me from the majestic Sesshoumaru, he had brought me back to the cottage. He cared so much, I could tell by the look of his eyes and he had looked me over carefully to be sure he did no other harm to me. He didn't other than the slight stab of his sword. Not long after, the whole gang came rushing in to be sure of my safety. I told them my story, omitting the part of how much I longed to meet him again.

Here I was, alone and gazing at the sky from where I sat. I was, once again, wearing the now familiar red and white kimono. It fit me snug and upon my feet, I wore wooden sandals. From the outside, they wouldn't look at all comforting, but nonetheless they were. My hair wasn't in the usual low pony tail, it hung loosely upon my shoulders, blowing ever so slightly in the wind. I felt it was comforting as well.

"It's not safe to be out here alone. Don't they know how easily it is to be killed?" I couldn't sense the presence behind me at first, but now I knew. A woman stood not far from me, her voice was young, beautiful and very familiar. I should have known whose that voice belonged to, but my mind was taking away all doubts, it just couldn't be possible. Yet it was and slowly, I lifted myself from the ground. The wind blew past us, brushing my hair violently around my body, assuming hers as well. I turned my body to face the woman and to my horror, I was right. Before me stood my best friend, Chidori.

I couldn't speak, how could I?! My best friend from a regular timeline stood right in front of me, as if there was nothing wrong in being at the Feudal Era with me! I couldn't understand it, I had thought I was the only one whom could change times. I had no idea this was Chidori's place as well. My mouth parted from my silent voice and she only smiled at me, crossing her arms over her plump chest. She wore a lovely kimono with a floral design upon the bottom and tips of her sleeves. She was always lovely, she always got the men because she was so beautiful. I used to be jealous of her charm, but grew to admire it. Chidori shifted her body a bit and flipped a lock of hair behind her shoulder swiftly.

"Surprised? Well here I am, Misuzu. I knew there was something up with you back at school. You had untimely absences, I had to find out myself what was happening. So be it, I found out and might I say this is a lovely place to be. My kind of place." She smiled at this and closed her eyes as another gust of wind blew past her. There was silence for a long moment and it took me a few to realize she was waiting for my response.

"Ch-Chidori?" I whispered her name under my breath and took a step forward, she eyed me cautiously. I couldn't figure anything out. I finally get a hold this time and then something has to happen and now I'm confused again. I desperately wanted Inuyasha at my side because I had a bad feeling. The last time I saw of Chidori, she wore a glare upon her face. "Chidori is it really you?"

"The one and only, hot stuff." She grinned and stepped forward as well until we were only a few feet apart, gazing at each other. I was staring at her in awe although she seemed bored with this encounter. "Now don't get all mushy on me now, Misuzu. You know I hate that." Chidori chuckled, I missed that chuckle. It had been so long since we both shared a secret.

"Oh, Chidori. I just... I just can't believe it!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly, embracing my best friend. She smelled lovely, like herbs as if she had just gotten out of a hot spring bath. Her body tensed as I held her tightly and I thought nothing of it, until she pushed me off of her.

"Don't take me for a fool, Suzu-baby." Chidori always had a weird love for changing a person's name to various nick names. It was just something I was used to, so I thought nothing of it. "Don't think this is a lovely reunion between the two of us." She glowered at me, her bright blue eyes store down upon me. Yet again, my voice had left my body. She was mad, but I couldn't figure out why. "You seem so inferior. A bit sad, eh?"

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, taking a step back. I was still in shock from her pushing me away from her. It was one of the first times she did such a thing. It wasn't like her.

"You are so oblivious! But that IS how you've always been, Hun." She chuckled, my skin puckered up with gooseflesh as she did so. "Don't you get it! This is my revenge! It's all your fault, Misuzu. It's all your fault that I'm even here!" Chidori screamed at me, anger radiating off her skin. I store at her blankly wondering what in hell she was talking about. "Uruki. You knew I liked him, I told you I was in love with him. You distinctively took him away from me, too. I don't even see why I'm hesitating to kill you."

"Uruki? Gosh, Chidori. I don't even like the man! You can have him because I don't want him. I never did!" I tried to reason with her, but my words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Instead, she looked to the side, keeping her arms crossed upon her chest. My heart palpitated against my chest hard, crashing against my ribcage. I hated when she was mad at me, but there was something different about her. The more she angered, the more I could see of an odd invisible aura.

"Don't feed me with such lies. I'll forgive you, Misuzu. I'll forgive you, If you come with me." She smiled again, holding out her palm to me. Her eyes held longing. My own arm shook against my body, I couldn't decide what to do. What was the right thing to do? I prayed Inuyasha would come rescue me like he had with Sesshoumaru. "Come along, Misuzu. I don't want to play such useless games. We're older now, I'll take you to a castle! There's so much stuff, anything you ever wanted. You can have it, if only you would come with me." She pleaded and I extended my hand to hers. Our fingertips were just inches apart and I could feel my body changing, emotions were going haywire in my body.

"Keh, you sick son of a bitch!" Inuyasha approached the clearing, his large swore rested upon his shoulder ready for battle. He glared at Chidori and instantly, Chidori jumped back leaving me where I stood to sort out the odd feeling erupting inside of me. Slowly, he walked towards me, keeping his eye on Chidori.

"Inuyasha..." I was grateful for his presence, that he rescued me like I had prayed. My knees buckled and threatened to collapse.

A large gust of wind approached us, much more powerful than any wind I had ever felt before. My body swayed with its power, but Inuyasha stepped before me, blocking the wind. I looked to the side and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a kimono. Her hair was dark brown, held up in a pony tail. Her eyes were crimson with crimson eye shadow, her skin were pale like the moon. Her lips were tender, caressing and covered in powerful blood red lipstick. In all, she rode a giant feather, which slowed to a hover upon the ground.

"Come, Chidori." She ordered my best friend and glared at Inuyasha. He cursed under his breath an awaited her for a first move. She seemed to cause no harm, as if her presence was only to take Chidori. Chidori, however, pouted and finally nodded at the woman's order. She turned to me and glared, my best friend stepped upon the feather and Kagura shielded her with her kimono.

"Misuzu, This isn't over. If it's a game you want, I'll give you a game and in the end, I'll see your cold dead body on the ground before me. Mark my words, wench!" Chidori cursed me and in an instant, the feather had disappeared into the sky until it was gone from sight. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned around to face me. I stood staring up at the sky in confusion.

Chidori was my enemy, she wasn't a friend anymore. She was out to end my life, I would have to keep personal matters from my mind. My breath came out in a mere quiver and Inuyasha watched me with concern. I mouthed the word 'Chidori' because my voice was gone yet again. Everywhere around us, Silence covered the air. No wind, no chirps, it was just the two of us, facing each other. Instantly, I felt nothing anymore and I felt to my knees to hurt to feel any pain. Inuyasha held my shoulders shaking me lightly. Chidori, my best friend, was now an enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

I closed my eyes to the cool night air pressing against my sorrowed face. Inuyasha was hopping through the trees returning me to the cottage, leaving me on his back. I clung to his bright red kimono with my palms and lay my head upon his back commonly staring at the trees buzz past us. My hair flew gracefully in wind dancing behind me, accompanying with the sleeves of my kimono. The images of what had just happened flashed through my mind causing me to shut my eyes and grasp his clothes tighter. Chidori's look in her eye, she truly was out for revenge.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered ever so lightly against his back, hoping he heard me anyways. I figured he would, considering his dog-like ears above his head. I was told he was half dog, so hearing would probably be no problem to the demon.

"Yeah?" He responded, continuing his fast pact through the tree limbs. The village turned out to be farther than I expected, but I took the time to know more about this demon under my body.

"Your sword... every time I saw it, it was small and used. Today, it was huge, powerful. How is that?" The question escaped my lips slowly, I was thinking back on when he had approached the clearing with me and Chidori. He slumped his gigantic sword upon his shoulders in a stance ready for battle. It didn't occur to me then, but as we rode into the skies, I came to think about it and wonder about that mysterious sword he always carried around. Unlike the worn out weapon he had sheathed, this new one was shiny, sharp and glistened in nature's light. It was strong, anyone with eyes could tell that.

"Tetsusaiga. That's what it is called. It was given to me by my father a while back, giving my brother another sword. His power is to heal, while mine is to kill." He informed me, using his eye coordination to make sure he doesn't fall or knock into something. "When I un-sheath it, the sword gains power and becomes what you saw today. Be lucky I even noticed you were gone." I squeezed his back in response of a thank you. He really was a caring demon, maybe that's the result of being a half Youkai.

"Your brother? You have a sibling?" His words caught up with me and I was now curious about this other Inuyasha. It was then that he stopped on a high limb of a tree and set me down so we could talk. He swiftly walked over to the crook of the limp to where it connected with the trunk and sat down. I stayed where I was, keeping my balance steady so I would fall from the tree.

"Where beside the village by the way." He said looking to the side. His silver hair brushed over his shoulders and fell upon his chest as he did so, a light wind brushing them away in a light dance. "Yeah I have a brother. That man you saw, Sesshoumaru. That was him." The moment he said what he had to say, my body swayed and I found myself tipping off the branch. Shock overwhelmed me to where I didn't even scream when falling off the edge. Luckily, Inuyasha caught my arm before I fell to the ground. He pulled me up cursing under his breath about my clumsiness.

I adjusted myself on the limb again, this time hanging on to dear life and stared at him in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru. He's your brother?!" I chocked out the words, the shock of finding this out was still over me. I couldn't believe it! Than again, I looked back on how golden the mysterious man's eyes were. They were strangely the same color to Inuyasha's including their hair. It made sense, but I still couldn't fathom how Sesshoumaru was the brother of Inuyasha.

"Keh, don't trust the guy. All he speaks of is his own self. He's selfish and won't hesitate the least bit to kill you." He sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "His heart has gone cold, it's best to stay away from the damned guy." He continued to look to the side, as if strongly fixated upon an invisible object. I could do nothing, but keep silent and avoid eye contact, afraid that perhaps he could read my thoughts just by looking at me.

Everyone had welcomed us at the cottage, padding me with their soft hands and making sure I was alright. I told my story and they listened carefully, giving various 'awe's and 'I'm sorry's. I was happy they cared about me, but my mind wasn't on Chidori anymore. It was on Sesshoumaru and the new information I had from Inuyasha. I still couldn't believe they were siblings, better yet I couldn't get my mind off of his warning.

Later in the night, I had snuck out of the place because I couldn't sleep. I needed a walk around the place and cool my mind. So much has happened that I just couldn't comprehend it anymore and I needed to let loose some steam. I walked and walked until my feet begun to hurt from standing upon them. I couldn't figure out how much time had passed, but it was quite a bit of time and I found myself approaching a cliff filled with greens, flowers and trees. I looked at it all with awe and brushed my fingertips upon the bark of the trees as I came to the very top of the cliff. I didn't look down knowing my odd fear of heights, but I did sit down and spread my legs out in a comforting matter just gazing up at the sky.

There was a rustle nearby and for a moment I was startled and my heart began pounding against my chest from fear. Then, the pounding ceased and I didn't feel one bit in harm, so I continued my gaze at the sky. Somebody was nearby, I could say that, but they were in hiding and waiting. I didn't know who it was, but I did know that they meant no harm. I looked down at the red bottoms of my kimono and ran my hand against the smooth material and with the other hand, I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. My lips curved into a smile and I had a good thought on who might be hiding in the shadows. Inuyasha had probably noticed my absence and came to watch me to be sure I wasn't harmed. Hiding in the shadows, Inuyasha was probably leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest in his usual stance.

Inuyasha was a kind demon, one who I could safely say is one of my best friends. He was the first person I met in this world, and even though he may deny it, he would protect me at any cost. If I were in trouble, he was there to get me out of it. Inuyasha was also a mysterious creature, I was learning new things about him every day. Just today, I learned of his sword and how powerful it was. The way it fools another by its aged look until he grasps it for battle and it enlarges. I would truly fear him, If I were a demon myself.

I pressed my palms against the gravel below me and lifted my body from the ground, dusting off the rear of my kimono with a hand to rub the excess dirt away. The night air blew against my body, taking me in and caressing my skin like a mother would to its child. I was embraced by the nights beauty and the stars came out wildly in the sky, making patterns unknown to a being. The moon wasn't full, but a mere crescent against the sky. It reminded me of a teacher and the stars were the students gathering around the moon for a story. I smiled and clasp my hands together in a feminine way.

"I came here, oblivious to what I was getting myself into. Here I was in my own world, I was so lonely. Everyone saw someone other than me, they saw what they wanted to see and not me. Remember when I told you of how everyone expects me to be perfect? That's still the same. So I wonder, if I returned home; would anyone even notice I was gone?" I spoke to him, even though he wasn't behind me. I wanted him to know how I felt at the moment, I wanted to know more about him as well as letting him know about me. "Chidori was my only friend just about. She was a kind girl and she always seemed to make me laugh. She saw the real me, not just the intelligent woman my mother wanted me to be. And then I met Uruki, he was a mysterious man. He accepted me for who I am, though I never trusted him."

The wind blew again and I brushed my hair back once more, extending my hand to the night sky. I looked up as if giving a hand to the heavens above, grasping them for myself. "I'm lonely, you know." I whispered to the sky and the man hiding in the shadows. It was a hint to make him reveal himself. I wanted him to know that I knew he was nearby and that I wanted him to stand next to me. To tell me that I wasn't alone and that he would always be by my side to protect me from this ominous world.

"Our world's are so different. Mine is full of electronics and technology. Everyone uses devices rather then homemade things. We cook with artificial fire or waste things we can easily recycle. Our world is disgusting compared to here. I realized the last time I came to my own time, I don't belong in that technological place. I fell more at ease here... or maybe that's what everyone would feel once they had a chance to live the old life. I love the clothes we get to wear as well, kimonos... they are much more comfortable than regular jeans and a T-shirt." I informed him, speaking from the heart about the two worlds that I was stuck in. Finally, I turned around and smiled, putting my hands behind my back and clasping them together. The moonlight lit up my skin to nice comfortable glow and seemed to enhance my inner beauty. I smiled peacefully and nodded.

"Come on out, then. You don't need to hide. I know I did the wrong thing to go roaming in the night, but you don't need to keep hidden just to watch over me." I informed him and awaited his presence. There was another rustle within the trees and vines, briefly I saw white. There was a white reflection within the trees with a red floral design, long silver flowing hair radiated around his body and white fluff coated his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood from the shadows, watching me closely with his straight expression. I gasp and stumbled back. "You're... not..." The rest of my sentence refused to come out and I was forced to complete it in my head. He stood before me, never moving and seemed to mean no harm.

_He's selfish and won't hesitate the least bit to kill you._

Inuyasha's words wrung through my mind, threatening me over and over with out conversation. I backed away again, my body slightly shaking from sudden fear. Instantly, I recalled whenever he pressed his sword against my neck as an attempt to kill me. Inuyasha wasn't nearby and it was the perfect chance to end my life. The perfect chance to commit murder.

"Do not be alarmed, Human. I mean you no harm." He said briskly, stepping forward gracefully. My breath caught in my throat and I found myself gazing at him in awe. Once more, he held great power over me and my stomach tingled as if a million butterflies had just erupted and begun fluttering around. He continued to watch me, giving no interest in his expression. I had never seen anything like it. He had two sheathed swords at his side and yellow and purple cloth was tied at his waist, flowing down beautifully.

"W-why are you here?" I managed to ask, cowering below him. He was tall and forced me to look up at him when he came nearer. I felt like the prey, he was the cat and I, the mouse. I looked so weak compared to him, strength was anything but. He closed his beautiful eyes and opened them once more, revealing his same golden hues. His skin seemed to illuminate under the moonlight.

"I came to ask you the same question. Why have you become of this land?" He threw the question right back at me and all I could manage was to shake my head. I didn't know, he was asking me the same question then the time we had first met. I parted my lips to speak, but before I could he grasp my hand and pulled my body close to his. I found myself against him just like when he was carrying me through the treetops. A deep red blush came upon my body. My cheeks radiated a deep flush as his scent over took me. I couldn't think anymore, all I could do was lean against his chest as he held me close to him. I didn't care if he were cold hearted, he didn't seem to be at that moment. Sesshoumaru, he seemed so masculine as I felt his well muscled arms upon me. My heart crushed against my ribs and I pondered whether he could hear it as well as I could or rather if he could feel it thumping. "Do not speak"

He looked to the side advising me to keep my mouth shut. He needn't to say so, I was already struck by awe to even have a voice. He continued to look to the side and then as if time had stopped once more, he pushed me away gently and unsheathed one of his swords. He looked in the distance angrily and slashed through the air with great power, creating a burst of air from his sword. A second later, the corpse of a demon fell to the ground. Thick blood seeped from below and enveloped the creature below. Sesshoumaru stared down upon it with disgust and watched its life flow from the dead body.

I slumped to my knees, my palms dug into the dirt in front of me as I watched his vicious attack. My mouth was opened slightly, parted as I watched in disbelief. He really didn't look back on killing a being. He didn't flinch one bit and then my thoughts pondered on his embrace. Only I wasn't sure whether it was an embrace or not. Did he do that just to protect me? Or did it do it out of his heart? I didn't know, and now I longed to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

"SESSHOUMARU! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed at the man I had longed to touch. He was still facing the deceased demon when I saw a blast of light not to far from us. Upon my dread, the very woman I had not wanted to see appeared from the thick mist with a cold smirk upon her face. She looked different this time, wearing a black and red kimono that parted upon her bust to show off her perfectly visible cleavage. She looked more of a woman than my best friend and her hair fell loosely upon her thin shoulders, her eyes darker than ever. I couldn't remember clearly, but the last time I saw her, her eyes were a bright blue. Today, they were a dark like the deep sea.

Chidori held up her hand high and slammed her palm down in the air, creating a gust of powerful wind charging towards Seshoumaru. I gasp, watching everything all to clearly, but Sesshoumaru was much more advanced than my friend. He turned around swiftly and blocked the useless attack with just his forearm. Chidori sneered and tried to attack him once more, Sesshoumaru merely blocked it again as if it were just a measly annoying fly buzzing past him.

"Your attacks are futile." He suggested, staring down at the woman with pure disgust. I hated that look on him and I would probably die inside if he gave me that look. His eyes held the killer instinct deep inside of him. After all, he was a demon.

For a moment longer, they just stared at each other as if giving hidden messages through their eyes. I could tell that Chidori was getting impatient, she wasn't always the person with most patience. She bit her bottom lip in disgust and quickly blasted another one of her attacks at him, which had caused Sesshoumaru to step back in order to block her gust. In a moment before I could even figure out what happened, Chidori had her arms around my neck, my back pressed against her chest. She glared at Sesshoumaru with an evil smirk and held me tight.

"Come with me, Misuzu. I promise, we can be the best of friends again! We can play, gossip and do all the stuff we always did. I miss you so much, Misuzu. Don't leave me... don't be deceived by these fools!" Chidori whispered to me, though I know it was useless since Sesshoumaru was a dog demon as well. My body shook against hers, I didn't know what to say and I looked up at Sesshoumaru. He watched me, I couldn't put a finger on that look, but there was something hidden in his eyes. He didn't move, didn't even attempt to save me. He just watched me with those emotionless cold eyes and waited. Waiting for what? I wondered as Chidori kept her grasp upon my neck, though loosely as not to choke me.

"Chidori... You don't belong here. Uruki-" Chidori pushed me off from her, hard enough that I fell to the ground with a thud. Dirt clung to my kimono and a few rocks scraped my skin. I winced in pain as I struggled to get up, only to look up at Chidori's glaring face. Her expression held deep hatred and I knew she was fighting the urge to smack me in the face. I back up a bit, still on my rear because I was to scared to even stand up.

"Uruki is waiting, right? I don't belong here, right? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I BELONG!" She screamed at me, hovering above in hysterics. Chidori began to chuckle and snicker, backing off again in her fit of laughter. "Oh, you crack me up, Misuzu. You're so fucking hilarious. You always were, too." She rested her palm upon her forehead to try and ease the laughter. "Fuck Uruki, Fuck our world, too. Oh, and fuck _you._" She began to pace back and forth, as if thinking what to do next. Sesshoumaru was eyeing her as well to see if she would cause any more harm.

"You know what, Misuzu!?" Chidori walked over to me and grabbed the collar of my kimono, lifting it up so the creases in the cloth would pierce my skin. I winced again having nothing to say. "Go on, say what." She snickered releasing my kimono so I would fall back on the cold, dark gravel.

"W-what..." My voice came out in a mere squeak as I did what she asked me to. I didn't want to know what she was thinking, I wanted her to leave; I wanted her to stay; but most of all I wanted her to return to her formal self. I missed her, My best friend.

"I don't like Uruki. He means nothing to me, I only wanted him because he seemed fuckable. Isn't that funny!" Chidori chuckled at her words. "I just wanted to fuck him." Her words struck me hard, this wasn't Chidori. Chidori never said things like this, just a few days ago she was bragging about how much in love she was. It was all wrong, Chidori was wrong. "Anyways, I'm not going back to our world, I despise it and I refuse to go back. Plain and simple. Oh, I'll tell you one thing..." She began and lifted her hand up. My heart clashed against my ribcage, I knew what she was about to do and I saw no hesitance in her eyes. "I'm in love with Naraku!" She screamed her confession as her hand shot down creating her own given attack. I could only look up, helplessly until I winced.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't dead. In fact I wasn't even hit. In front of me stood Sesshoumaru, blocking her attack before it hit me. I watched him, he was my knight in shining armor. Literally. I gasped up at him, his hand was upon her forearm, holding it tightly so she couldn't try another weak attack.

"You bastard! Get your hands off of me, you fucking demon!" She screamed, trying to wriggle loose from his grasp, only he was too powerful for her and she couldn't release his hold. He just stared down at her and smirked.

"I will not allow you to touch her again." He spoke the words strictly and I found myself looking up at the back of my savior. Chidori just glared at him, continuing to struggle against him.

"He'll get you, demon. He'll fucking blow you to pieces! Then, I'll laugh and spit on your rotting corpse." She cursed him, hatred radiating off of the woman. Sesshoumaru was unaffected, if at all, he was laughing in the inside at her words.

Again, time stopped and I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt as if someone had stabbed a large knife deep in my chest and begun twisting the blade inside of me. I screamed again, clutching my the valley of my breasts, falling to the ground again and crunching my body up in a fetal position. Sesshoumaru and Chidori their bickering and watched me in horror. Chidori gasp, but caught herself and looked back with a smirk. Sesshoumaru bend next to me, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"He's here! Oh, bless the gods and goddess's, He's here!" Chidori chanted out of pure bliss, bowing down to the thick black fog that appeared before us. I looked up at it, clutching my chest in pain as I managed to keep it low. Sesshoumaru stood again, wielding his sword. It took me a moment to realize that it was the same sword that he had threatened to kill me with. He stood in a stance, ready for battle.

A growl of laughter pierced the clearing around us, piercing our ears and haunting our thoughts. I couldn't see him yet, but the thick cloud of purple gas seemed to slowly disintegrate within the seconds and Chidori bowed low to him in welcoming. The laughter beat against my chest and it pulsed once more in pain, I screamed out in agony. I had never felt such pain before, the invisible knife was now carving against its pierce, inch by inch digging away at my flesh. My screamed pitched out the laughter and I was now clawing at my chest, the skin burned.

"My lord, Naraku! You have appeared." Chidori chuckled, ignoring my killed scream. Naraku floated above us all with a cold smirk upon his lips. His eyes were deep, glowering with evil and the aura around his was dark purple. He wore a purple suit as well and he held much power, even I could tell and I was a human. Not far away, I could hear the thumping of feet and the irritated complaining of someone familiar. Inuyasha was nearby, along with the gang. I thanked the Lord, I was being rescued.

"Naraku, You bastard!" Inuyasha was here in more than an instant, wielding his Tetsusaiga. I smiled in pure hope and Kagome came running over to my side, helping me up. I held onto her shoulders and accepted her assistance, only to scream again within my movements.

"Inuyasha, Look!" Kagome's voice filled my head, astonish and surprise was deep in her tone and I looked up at her and she looked down at me. Her surprised expression confused me and then I saw what she was looking at. My chest was glowing a bright pink, I didn't know what was happening at first. "Look, her chest is glowing! I know that glow..." Kagome said as if figuring something out and I trailed my fingers along my neck down to my cleavage where I looked up at her in surprise. In my palm, enveloped the most perfectly sized pearl, big and pink. The necklace that Uruki had given me. It was the jewel shard and I brought it out in my palm and everyone had their eye on it. "The Shikon Jewel!"

* * *

_Hello! Melissa here once more! I want to thank you again for reading my story. WOW already chatper 11, even I can't believe that!! I have to say this is the longest story I have ever written, and im still excited to write it. I just hope your just as happy to read it. Sorry it was a couple days late though, recently I've been updating frequently and I plan to keep doing so, so keep in touch, you inuyasha fans! Also, this chapter may not be the best considering my mind has been on finals all week, but still enjoy Plus I apologize for any spelling errors, i REALLY don't have time to go back and change all the mistakes and crap. so You get what you get, right? XD WEll then, dont forget to review! they are GREATLY appreciated. 33_

_melissa_


	12. Chapter 12

Bits of tiny gravel trickled off of my skin as I sat and store down at the most beautiful pearl I had ever seen. I recalled the time Uruki had given it to me, it was a gift of his feelings. There was something more, I felt that there was more meaning, but I just couldn't remember what words he had spoke to me before. I struggled to remember, but in the end I continued to gaze upon the shining jewel. The shikon no tama.

Its light radiated off of the jewel, a light pink majestic glow warmed my hand and welcomed me. I just couldn't believe it, the jewel was really the Sacred Jewel everyone has been looking for. Not only that, but here right in my palm was the full jewel. Kagome had explained to me that she shot it, millions of shards had spread across the land in result of her actions. They had been searching for those shards and once my appearance, they disappeared only to show up in the palm of my hand. It was to unbelievable.

"Yes. The Jewel, it's decided to take action. Misuzu... Listen to my words..." Naraku spoke up, continuing to hover above the ground. I saw no point to it, but I figured it was his way of showing off his unlimited power. His presence made my body feel like it was being tortured, indeed he must be a very powerful demon. I looked up at him, slightly confused about his words and slightly eager for what he was about to say. The jewel sat in the middle of my palm, I swear I could feel its power nagging onto me.

"Shut up, bastard!" Inuyasha clutched his Tetsusaiga tighter, shifting his body so he was between him and me. I looked back at Sesshoumaru, he paid no mind about me because instead he was watching Inuyasha and Naraku bicker. I thought I could see the hint of a smirk, a cruel brother. I felt that I could read the man's expression. Inuyasha was still learning about his sword, he wasn't powerful to fight Naraku and Sesshoumaru knew it. He knew that if Inuyasha would battle Naraku, chances of him surviving was almost to zero.

Panic arose in my chest and I wanted to stand up and push Inuyasha away and stop his foolish actions. But then apart of me was enlightened, to know that he cared so much that he would go at any costs to protect me. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Naraku's power was just to strong and was holding me back, threatening to pierce another invisible hole upon my chest. I don't think I could bare another fake wound.

"I have no time for you, Inuyahsa. You and I both know that you have no chance of battling me and surviving." Naraku laughed that bitter laugh, I hated it and even on, I could feel my own hatred mixing in my veins. Chidori was not far from Naraku, staring at him like he was some god. He was anything but. I couldn't understand Chidori's feelings at first, how she could find such love for a cruel heartless man. I looked back at Sesshoumaru and in a way I think I could understand. My savior, my fear, my killer. Sesshoumaru was all those plus more. "Take this chance now to back off. Don't you get it? I'm sparing your life right now." He smirked at Inuyasha and his eyes held mockery. Inuyasha only growled at him, waiting for the first move before swinging his Tetsusaiga.

With a cold laugh, Naraku blew an attack at Inuyasha like he was some pest. It reminded me of Chidori's and Sesshoumaru's tiny battle a moment ago. Inuyasha blocked the man's attack with his sword, being pushed back a good distance as a result. My mouth parted, watching the battle with both fear and adrenaline. I feared for Inuyasha, yet I found myself admiring his power.

"Yes, Misuzu. Don't you feel it, that desire deep in your heart. You want to rule, clasp that power and steal it all for yourself!" Naraku pleaded, taking place at my side. Inuyasha growled once more, swinging his Tetsusaiga at Naraku, only to be blocked by a barrier, which took me inside.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed such useless words, it was impossible and I turned my body towards him, pleading him with my eyes to stop. I just didn't have to courage to speak up, considering I was alone in a small shield with a very powerful demon.

"Join me, Misuzu and we can rule the world. Just as Chidori has mentioned, you can have anything you want." He smirked, I store up at him in disgust.

"I refuse." I found the courage and lifted myself up. "I refuse to go with you, I REFUSE!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. The jewel around my neck produced a bright shiny pink light, enveloping the whole shield he had around me. It burst as if it was nothing but a piece of paper. Naraku looked at me as if I were some goddess, I could see how power-crazed the man was and there was no way in hell I was going to go along with his words. I store at him, my eyes piercing his own with anger. I closed my eyelids and with an instant, Naraku was blasted back with the power of the Shikon no tama. I held the power of the jewel, even if it was for a second. I held it and I used it.

With a bright smile, I turned to Inuyasha with glee. He was staring at me back in astonishment, the end of his sword was at the ground, piercing a small hole in the ground. Everyone was looking at me in pure shock for having used the Jewel. Of course I knew what their looks were about. 'How could a mere human possess the power of the Shikon Jewel?' I would have been offended, but I was to happy to even care. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his body, he returned the hug wrapping his red kimono covered arms around me. I smiled, happy I was of use to this world instead of being a helpless human that everyone had to protect. When I opened my eyes, Kagome was staring at me as if I were some crazed serial killer. She looked hurt. I opened my mouth the say something, but Naraku's laugh caused me to look back at him, releasing my hold on Inuyasha.

"Your a fool if you think you can defeat me with that power. I will not allow it." He hovered once more upon the ground and with a swift swing of his arm, Chidori took at as an order and appeared instantly at his side, a big smug smile upon her tiny face that I knew so well. "Do you know why you are here, Misuzu. Do you ever wonder why you get such a bad reaction when I appear? Do you ever wonder that, Misuzu?"

I looked at him, my smile fading into disbelief. How the hell did he knew what I felt. Then again, it was kind of obvious considering when he had first appeared I was screaming as if I were being killed. In fact, the effect he had on me had disappeared. I felt fine.

"You are a part of me, Misuzu. You possess my spirit." He laughed then, and I just looked at him in shock and disbelief. No, I wouldn't believe his words. All he spoke of were lies. "Don't look at me like this, dear Misuzu. Do you understand now? The reason as why you feel so bad when I'm around? You are my reincarnation and there isn't anything you can do about that." He ended his announcement with another one of his wretched laughs and then disappeared before us. Only once, I saw him next to me for an instant. "We are linked together, whether you like it or not" he whispered and then he was gone.

"No... No..." I repeated in horror. It just wasn't true, it was a lie. A part of me believed him, and the other part was more of a hope that he was lying. My heart beat against my chest and I clutched it with my hand, the jewel shined against my kimono waiting for me to use its power it was offering. I wanted to take it throw it to the ground until it broke. For the first time in a long while, I wanted to leave to my own world and pretend that none of this had happened at all. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before I was sucked up in this era. I wanted to forget.

"Hmmph, No wonder I could smell Naraku's scent on you." Sesshoumaru sneered and turned his body elegantly, his kimono floating behind him as he begun to walk away. His silver hair flew in the wind as well, I store after him. My eyes pleaded him to come back, but in that once instant, he was gone and there was no trace of him even being there. The one man that was on my mind more than anyone else in the world, had walked away from me in pure disgust. Worst of all, it wasn't even my fault.

I fell to my knees, clutching my chest and sighed. Everything seemed so fine when I first came here, now everything was going downhill and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. Inuyasha was at my side along with everyone else, comforting me. I had the urge to just push them off and scream at the top of my lungs in anger. How could they? I screamed in my head. How could they act so calm when I was the reincarnation of their greatest enemy? How could they still care for me when I'm just a disgrace? I couldn't understand and I didn't long to. I wanted to leave.

* * *

Ahah... Melissa here with another chapter. Hope you liked it... i know i didn't. HA! I have to say, this is one of my suckiest chapters, so sorry! I had a time limit on this one, so sorry guys. bows No only is this my worst chapter, but it is also my shortest. I guarentee, the next will be longer. Its a promise! Well then, until next time!

Don't forget to Review! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

"Inuyasha..." My voice was small, close to a mere whisper. In my arms, I held two bowls filled to the top with pure white steamed rice that Kagome had made for the group. Inuyasha was currently sitting by the nearest lake and I was sent to give him a bowl. He looked up when I said his name and I gave him a smile handing it too him. The sleeve of my new red and white kimono creased as I extended my arm to him. He took the bowl and I knelt down beside him, looking across the lake which was covered in lily pads and various flowers. I had set my own bowl down beside me, but I knew I would probably not touch the meal. I wasn't hungry anyways.

I traced a few designs in the dirt below us as Inuyasha began eating the rice hungrily. A few strands of my dark hair fell before my face, covering my expression which revealed nothing. I didn't feel anything, I just felt myself as I had always felt. The shock from earlier had already passed through my system and I had no more energy to even care what the hell I was.

A few more strands of my hair departed from my back and lay rest upon my bust as I shifted my body slightly so I could get a good view of the demon beside me. He didn't look at me, or rather he refused to look at me. This made me think that he must look at me like some scum at the bottom of a shoe. I was probably disgusting in his eyes, but I didn't blame him. I was disgusted with myself as well. It wasn't my fault though, it's not like I could really control who I was or who I was a reincarnation of. Even so, I blamed myself for being so disgusting.

Inuyasha was majestic under the moonlight. No, I didn't like him, but he was the best damn friend I had ever made. He really was a kind demon, but I wondered if that was just the human side of him that made him so respectful. I couldn't help but think what would he be like if he really was a full demon. Would he still be the kind Hanyou we all came to know and love? or would he turn out to be a hell of a creature who only desires death and destruction. I just couldn't picture Inuyasha being that type of thing. He was a protector and Kagome was his top priority. At least that's what I thought.

His hair absorbed the moonlight and glowed upon his face with that light silver hair that seemed almost white. His skin illuminated under the skies and his lips moved with such a unique motion when he ate, I found myself gazing at him. A half demon. He didn't have the purple markings that were seen upon his brother, nor the crescent moon upon his forehead. He didn't have that deep golden glow within his eyes that draw you in and catch your breath. He wasn't as mysterious as his brother.

I turned my gaze back down to the dirt below which still contained the weird symbols I had marked in it. A light sigh escaped my lips as I extended my legs a little for comfort. The lake wasn't far from my heels, but I could see the rippled reflection of the moon above. It was still a crescent, just like Sesshoumaru's mark.

"You hate me, don't you?" I finally said, breaking the silence he so longed for. I could tell he was avoiding this conversation, but there was no way around it anymore. This was about me and I had to talk about it. I was sick and tired of keeping everything bottled up inside, I wanted to tell someone of how I felt about it all. Inuyasha said nothing, he continued to chew on the rice I had given him. I chuckled, running my palm across the symbols in the dirt, distorting them so that there was nothing left. "I knew it. Now that you know I'm the reincarnation of Naraku, I'm the most disgusting thing you ever laid eyes on. Don't deny it, Inuyasha. I'm just saving you the trouble of lying to me."

Still, Inuyasha refused to say anything back and took another large bite of the few grains of rice that was still clinging to the sides of the bowl. I stared at him, he stared at the lake. I silently growled in my mind and stood up on my knees, swinging my hand at him to knock down the bowl he was holding.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha glared at me, his hand holding an invisible bowl. The bowl I had just hit from his grasp had hit the lake with a loud splash and sunk to the bottom of the water. A few little bubbles floated to the top of the rippling surface from the few air that was still trapped in the bowl. "What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha complained, now crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was talking to you! You acted like you didn't listen, though I know you were!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. He refused to look at me and just turned his gaze to the side. "Don't you get it, Inuyasha? This isn't some party for me either, you know. In fact I'm devastated! I didn't ask for this!"

"Keh..." He sneered, now looking ahead of the lake where the bowl had sunk.

"Your an idiot, Inuyasha. You treat me like I mean nothing anymore. Haven't you even considered how I feel? I'm not trying to be the center of attention, but my goodness, my best goddamn friend is my enemy! I'm a part of _your_ biggest enemy! What else am I supposed to do? What else is going to go wrong in my fucked up life!" I screamed, my anger rolling out with my words as I spoke. I hated this feeling with sorrow stuck in my heart. I wanted to go back to when I had first arrived. Whenever I didn't know who the hell Naraku was or before I found out Chidori was siding with a heartless demon. I sighed, breathing heavily from my anger and slumped back down to my rear and hugged myself. "Now you hate me and there's nothing I can do to change that because I can't change who I am."

"I don't hate you." Inuyasha said, turning towards me. I looked at him and my lip trembled from the outburst I had just had. "I really don't. You're not like Naraku, we all know that."

"Why do you insist on lying to me. You didn't answer me when I suggested it a moment ago." I countered his words and looked away from him in disgust. Honestly, I was mad at myself more than I was mad at him.

"Don't say that. I didn't respond because you are a fool to believe that we would hate you just because we learned something new about you, despite the outcome of it." He sighed and shoved his hand upon his head, scratching his scalp with his clawed fingers. "Arrrgggh. Misuzu..." Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder and forced me to face him, I store up in his golden eyes. They were so different than Sesshoumaru's yet they were the same as well. The same color and glow, Inuyasha's were more wider and younger. Within that small instant, he pulled me close so that my breasts pressed against his chest. His masculine scent overwhelmed me and he held me tightly, wrapping his strong arms around my back and resting a palm upon my neck tenderly. I looked up as he did so, looking up at the crescent shaped moon staring down on us. I held him back feeling the strands of his silver hair caress my rose tinted cheeks. Is this what it felt if I were embraced such as this with Sesshoumaru. I was held by him once, but I'm afraid it was just to protect me. Would this be how it would feel if Sesshoumaru held me with such feelings.

"Inuyasha..." I breathed his name, only I wished it was his brothers. My heart crashed against my ribcage once more. The moment was intense and I found myself going under. After all, I was a woman and he was a man. Despite our differences between us, I was the opposite gender than he and to some content, we were both human. It was natural and I wasn't at all different than those giggling teenagers in my school.

Inuyasha parted our bodies just far enough so that he could gaze into my bright emerald orbs. I store back at him, but I didn't see his young features. I saw the face of the man I longed for. Stripes yearning to be touched and eyes a mere slit with those intense hues. My breath came out in a quiver and Inuyasha leaned forward to press his cursed lips upon my own. Only he was unsuccessful, the jewel upon my cleavage burned against my chest and I pulled back immediately.

"It hurts..." I pleaded and clutched the jewel in my palm. It burned and seared invisible wounds upon my hand. Inuyasha stood up in alarm, trying to figure out what was happening. The jewel burned and its light radiated from my palm. "...Burning... It hurts." I winced, letting go of the jewel, only to have it fall back upon my cleavage and I cursed the chain wrapped around it. My hands fondled behind my neck and I couldn't find the clasp. "Take it off! Please Inuyasha!" I stood up as well, pushing my hair away so he could get a good look of the chain. Inuyasha couldn't find it and it wasn't in front of me either so he attempted to rip it off. "Wait! It stopped... It stopped." I announced, turning back towards him, the jewel had seized to burn but the necklace was a gift from Uruki in my own world. I didn't want it ruined, even if it did cause me pain. It meant a lot to me, considering he had given me the Sacred Jewel.

He looked at me, watching the jewel at my cleavage. This made me self conscious and I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a smirk.

"Hey what are you looking at, Mister." I joked and chuckled, only Inuyasha wasn't in the joking mood. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling my arms away from the jewel. Then I caught sight of the purple aura surrounding the thing. It was dark and reminded me of the poisonous gas that enveloped around Naraku. I wanted to scream, but panic arose in my throat shutting off the scream that longed to escape. How? I thought. How could the Jewel just change colors? What was wrong?

"The Jewel is tainted." Inuyasha announced as if reading my thoughts. I looked up at him and he just shrugged and turned around, facing his back at me. "Come on, get on my back." He ordered me and slowly I walked up to his back, climbing onto it like I had seen Kagome do. Once I was on, he fled into the distance towards the cottage while holding onto my legs to make sure I wouldn't fall off. This, I thought, must be how Kagome feels when riding on his back.

Before I knew it, we had already arrived at the cottage and Inuyasha was letting me down from his back. In a way, I didn't want to get off. Nonetheless, I climbed off and straightened my kimono, the dark purple aura protruding itself from the crease in the material just above my breasts. It was useless to hide the tainted jewel because it shined wildly, begging to be seen.

"We'll ask Kagome to purify it. She can do that since she's the reincarnation of a priestess." He said entering the cottage. Miroku looked up from his empty bowl of rice and greeted us with a light smile along with Shippe, the fox demon.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seeing the demon's frustrated expression and then me and the purple glow coming from my kimono. I shied back and looked up at Inuyasha, whose back was towards me.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked and Miroku motioned us to follow him. We entered one of the back rooms and just as Inuyasha had requested, Kagome sat with Sango enjoying a light feast in front of them. Kagome looked up from her own bowl and lightly smiled at us confused as to why the whole gang was suddenly in the room. Sango sat with her thighs close together and rested to the side as she looked up as well, though focusing her gaze on Miroku. He returned the gaze and they had shared a silent message with there eyes. "Here, can you purify this?" Inuyasha asked her, pushing me towards the front of the crowd. I gasp and then as if on cue, I took the Jewel from inside my kimono and held it out to her. She looked at it and nodded silently.

"Yeah, I can purify it. How did... How did it get tainted?" She asked finding the clasp and taking it apart so she could get some distance. I looked at her and shrugged, fighting the urge to laugh, just a moment ago I couldn't find the clasp and was struggling to find it and here Kagome simply unclasping it in less then a minute. She held the jewel as if it were a delicate baby in her palms and closed her eyes gaining her priestess's powers deep within her. A minute later, she dropped the Jewel and stared down at it in horror. "It can't be possible..." She mumbled and I took a step forward, only to have Inuyasha push me back by the shoulder. "I can't purify it..." She announced, picking up the jewel and trying again. Once more, she was unsuccessful and stared at it in disbelief. Inuyasha grew impatient and stepped towards her.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said, looking to the side with a sigh and Inuyasha swiped the jewel from Kagome's grasp cruelly and walked towards the door entrance. "That was rude."

"I don't give a damn." Though he looked at Kagome with sympathy. He cared, yet he didn't show it. I looked back at Kagome and she stood up with a glare and puffed up her chest in anger. Inuyasha backed up and took a run for it out the door.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" She screamed and we all cringed at the thud a moment after, his moan rumbling through the cottage as he was pressed to the ground with force. Kagome pushed passed us angrily and stopped where Inuyasha lye, embedded in the ground. "Serves you right, eh?" She grinned at him and swiped the jewel from his grasp and continued out the door and turned towards us all. "Come on then, We've got to find Kikyou if we want this successfully purified. That was his big idea anyhow." She said looking down at Inuyasha, who had just now lifted himself from the ground.

* * *

_Nyahahaha, Welcome back and here it was, the newest chapter of my story! Im proud to announce that there is MUUUUCH more to my story, to some content. Nyahaha! And i promise you, it only gets better! So Stay tuned my most loved fans! and yes, even those that read meh story and do not review (you all know who you are), Though i must thank those of you who have took the time and reviewed. They are my impiration, which i cannot stress enough. New chapter soon, so stay tuned._

_-Melissa-_

_please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

We departed into the woods in silence, everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts. I, myself, was still lingering on the truth of who I am and I still couldn't understand how everyone could be so calm. Everyone seemed to except me no matter who I turned out to be. I was apart of their enemy and so easily could I turn my back and attempt to destroy them. Of course, I would be useless against them, but they should still fear the possibility. Or rather, did they just not care at all? I looked up at the sacred sky which store down upon us. The stars shown brightly and then I remember what had happened but a moment ago. Inuyasha's lips had been so close to mine and I felt guilty. Inuyasha was a friend and nothing more yet I played with his emotions while lost in my own.

I walked beside Inuyasha while Kagome trotted on the other side of him. I greatly wished I were in the back of the group instead of the front, I felt awkward and couldn't bare to look at him. My lips tingled from what could have happened and I fought my mind to erase the memory. What I did was a mistake, even though it never happened. If the jewel hadn't decided to grow dark, I would have kissed him and everything would have gone wrong. If that jewel hadn't burned against my skin, my life would be over for good.

Miroku and Sango walked behind us with little Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Usually he would be sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, but he was tense and that could only mean poor little Shippo would only be picked on. I wanted to glance back at the two, to see if I could detect any hidden messages between them, but I felt as if it wasn't my place to do so. Besides, I would probably look awkward turning my head back to them.

We walked a little further in the dark woods. Everywhere gave me a eerie feeling. Trees twisted in odd shapes, vines and dark flowers encircled the trunks poking their buds at us angrily. We were disturbing their shrine, but this was something we had to do. The dirt and leaves crunched below us as we walked in silence. There were no words to send to one another, we all had nothing to say.

As if we had stepped in another realm, the darkness suddenly turned to a bright luminous glow. Everything turned to a light blue glow with orbs flying past us. At first I was afraid, but I then realized Inuyasha was beside me and he wouldn't let anything hurt me. The orbs came into view as they zoomed past us and I gasp in horror as I caught sight of one of the creatures. Upon every orb that floated in the sky, a long greenish hued bug clutched it, whose tail swished behind them ghostly. They held the orbs with skinny bug-like arms, three on each side and their eyes were dark and black. They reminded me of a black hole, sucking you in and letting you fall into an endless pit of existence.

"What are they?" I asked fearfully, stepping ever so close to Inuyasha until I realized what I was doing and took my place away from him yet again. Inuyasha seemed to not notice my actions and stopped in his tracks, gazing at the creatures zooming by majestically. Kagome was looking at him with a bit of sadness, I couldn't tell if there was something else to the story or if she knew about what had happened by the lake. I blushed thinking about the events again, and turned my gaze back to the bug creatures.

"Shinidamachu." He spoke and unknown word to me. His voice was light and held a bit of mystery deep down. I watched him carefully until he continued. He knew the cue to continue, since I was still somewhat new to this realm. "They are insect creatures that steal the souls of women. Those orbs are the women's souls." He concluded with a sigh and then looked ahead of him, walking once more. We all began walking again at a quicker pace in head of our destination. "This means Kikyou is nearby." He whispered finally. I looked to the side and I swear I saw a hint of desperation.

As we moved closer, the orbs seemed to increase and now everywhere you looked, they were flying by in circles or just lines passing us. That eerie feeling in my stomach increased and my heart begun to pick up its pace. I was anxious, both to know whether the jewel can be purified and what this priestess might look like. I didn't know who she was, only that she was a priestess. However, I did know that there was much more to the story than that. I just longed to find out.

"Halt, do not proceed another step." A woman's voice took over the forest. It was womanly and mature, holding no fear whatsoever. There was bravery in her voice and it took me a moment to spot the young priestess far in the distance. Inuyasha stopped along with the others, I was to self absorbed in my own thoughts that I continued a few more steps. "Fool! Do not think I will not shoot!" She hollered at me.

I gasp, the priestess held an arrow at me, her stance ready to shoot any moment. This was the second time I was threatened to be killed, and I stepped back out of fear. Her gaze held mine bravely and her hands never shook one bit. She was skilled, I could tell, and she wasn't one to hesitate to kill. Though I noticed her look, she was so feminine despite her strong look. She had the palest skin I had ever seen, so pale it made me want to caress it and embrace the smooth surface. Her eyes were intense with a hue of deep brown, but deeper in her eyes held great loneliness and sorrow. She traveled alone with the souls of dead women accompanying her. I felt disgusted at this fact, she didn't look like the kind of person to be so sick.

Kikyou's outfit was similar to mine, with the white top and red bottoms. Her hair was longer than mine and straighter which blew softly in the midnight breeze. Long strands trailed her face, the style was in a low pony tail which was tied up in a strong ribbon with each end sticking out on both sides. Upon her, she held that motherly maturity inside of her. This, I envied and I watched her in awe.

"Lay off, Kikyou." Inuyasha stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the priestess. I almost wanted to push him away just so I could gaze upon her beautiful feminine face. "We've come to ask you a favor." He announced, his hand steady upon the butt of his sword in case the woman attempted to murder. I stepped to the side a little bit to watch her and she just stood there, her arrow still pointed in my direction which was currently pointed at Inuyasha. Her eyes twisted in confusion, like she was deciding on what to do. She glanced at me and then at Inuyasha, lowering her bow. Her fingers came upon the feathered back of the arrow and she smirked sadly.

"I see, Inuyasha. You have found another." She sighed at this, her gaze strictly to the ground. With that, she pursed her lips and lifted the arrow only to return it in the case strapped behind her. "Why must you protect her? Does she, too,... mean more to you than me?" Kikyou looked back up at him and Inuyasha could speak no more. He was hurt, you could easily tell by his expression, and cursed himself silently. Kagome, turned her gaze to the size, avoiding the encounter of Inuyasha and Kikyou. She seemed agitated and in a way, I could slowly seem to realize why. "I remember, when it was I that you came to protect. Only cruel fate had their hands on our destiny. Tell me, Inuyasha, What is it you long for?" Her gaze was hard and she refused to avert her eyes. Inuyasha tensed at her words and clutched his palms in fists to his side.

"Damn, Forget it!" With that, Inuyasha turned around threatening to leave. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, including myself. How the hell was he to just leave when we walked about a mile just to get here? We came with an objective and we weren't about to just leave without having it successfully done. I glared at him and stepped forward, causing Kikyou to look at me in curiosity.

"Kikyou... Please, we beg of you. We need your help." I couldn't look her in the eyes, I felt wrong to. So I kept staring at the ground as I spoke, my body trembling from fear. So swiftly, she could swing out her arrow once more and pierce me with it. Instead, she smirked and tilted her head.

"Go on, young one." She egged me on with interest.

"You see, we have the Sacred Jewel and just recently it has grown dark." I announced, looking back at Kagome, who currently held the Jewel. She nodded to me sadly and stepped forward, pulling out the tainted orb. Kikyou looked at it in interest and stepped forward, her clogs making a soft click in the dirt. Her hair danced elegantly behind her as she walked.

"I remember it so vividly, when the hunters and huntresses had given me the jewel with their trust." She mumbled, taking the jewel from Kagome and cradling it in her palms. Kagome backed away after that and returned to Inuyasha who had stopped when I spoke up. Kikyou stared at the tainted orb with great curiosity, turning it around in her palm and inspecting it. "I grant your request, but there is something odd about this jewel."

Everybody smiled at her conclusion and awaited her to use her ancient powers. She closed her eyes, pressing her index finger and thumb while lacing her other fingers together. We all watched in curiosity, including myself. I had never seen someone use such power and this woman seemed to master it. Her tender pale lips moved slightly as she silently mumbled a few prayers and a bright pink light enveloped her, radiating off her like an aura. She continued with her incantation for what seemed like an hour, though in reality it was probably only a few minutes. The jewel's purple light seemed to fade with each second, overcome by her pink aura. Her eyebrows were curved down in concentration and finally, she opened her brown eyes, the aura subsiding. "It is done." With that, she held out the jewel for one of us to retrieve it. Kagome attempted to take the jewel before me, but Kikyou moved her hand out of the way. "It is useless if you hold the Sacred Jewel, Kagome. This jewel has changed and now it's only bearer is this woman before me." Kikyou looked at me and held the jewel out.

"M..me?" I stuttered and held my hand out to retrieve it. She nodded and I grabbed for it, our hands touching just barely. I froze as our skin came into contact. Her body was cold, frigid like the ice on a lake. Her body felt _dead._ How could she be dead when she was standing right before us? My eyes slightly widened, but I tried to hide my shock by turning away quickly once I clasped onto the Jewel.

"Please. Tell me your name." She pleaded as I stopped my quick getaway. I turned around and she looked at me with that same odd interest. I bowed in gratitude, both for being acknowledged and because she had purified the Jewel.

"Misuzu. Misuzu Ichiro." I told her and turned back around, returning to the gang. We began to walk away, leaving Kikyou the priestess to watch us depart and disappear into the distance. As we left the area, we noticed the decreased orbs floating around us until there were no more left zooming us by. We headed back to the cottage where nobody awaited us.

* * *

_Gah! Welcome back my beautiful fans! Melissa here and proud to give out Chapter 14! Its not the best and I did try to match Kikyou's attitude with her real one(from the animes). I don't know if I was successful, but its all cool! I reaaaally hope you did like this chapter and please once more, do not hesitate to ask! I love comments and it always brings a smile on my face when I see that someone has taken their time to acknowledge my writing. Thank you! and Chapter 15 is on its way. Stay tuned!_

_-Melissa-_


	15. Chapter 15

I could still hear Kikyou's womanly voice in my head, explaining over and over that only I was the person which could hold the Jewel. When we returned to the cottage once more, Kagome had tried to touch the Shikon no Tama, only to have a large spark clang against her fingertip. Thus, making it a conclusion that the priestess was correct. The jewel had chosen one bearer and that bearer was me. I don't know how she felt about this, but I could assume she was pretty sad because right after she went over her shock, she grabbed her soaps and left for the springs. No one mentioned anything, they just went on with their daily lives discussing their next move on Naraku and being happy that the Jewel was no longer tainted.

I don't know how the thing got tainted, but I realized the jewel fed off the power in people's hearts. A chill ran up my spine at the thought, the jewel must have sensed a bit of darkness in my heart and became tainted. I couldn't think of myself containing darkness, or rather I didn't want to think of myself as that. I didn't want to see myself as an enemy and if everyone else found out exactly how the thing got tainted, they would have suspicions upon me. I didn't want that, so I kept my mouth shut and tried to change my train of thought.

Miroku and the others had lit another small bon fire in the middle of the cottage to warm everyone up and to start on the evenings dinner. I sat near the tiny fire and closed my eyes to its loving warmth. Back in my time, people wouldn't make dangerous bon fires in the middle of their homes and sit around it. In a way, I found it rather comforting. The flames danced energetically, cascading shadows upon the mudded walls as we sat together, without kagome of course. We hadn't been traveling much, instead we stayed in this one cottage figuring out what to do next. Naraku seemed to come to us, rather then us to him so in a way it was a good thing to stay in one spot. Either that, or they were afraid to travel with me in case I instantaneously turned evil and they had nowhere to turn to. I shrugged, who knew?

The sun was descending from the sky to the long awaiting moon. Everywhere in the sky, a dark yellow and orange glow illuminated the trees and cottages, turning everything that one color. I thought it magnificently beautiful and had an urge to just go out there and run around like I had no care in the world, to extend my arms out to the evening skies and take in the gorgeous scenery.

I stood up, dusting off the bottoms of my kimono and gave everyone a faint smile. Nobody seemed to really care that I had stood up, this swiped the smile right off my face and I just looked down at Inuyasha then Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was just gazing into the fire, his expression clearly shown that he was thinking about someone. That somebody wasn't me, but I wondered who was taking up his mind. He looked sad in a way, sitting cross legged without caring what went on around him. If Naraku showed up, I wondered if he would even fight. The flames blew cackling ashes around with little pops and its orange light reflected upon their faces, including me and my kimono. The white top and instantly turned into a light yellow from the fires' natural light. Miroku was, too, looking into the deep pits of the fire gathering its comforting warmth the flames were offering. Sango sat next to him, probably glad she got to sit so close to him. For once, the man wasn't trying to be a lecher and hit on women of the cottage. I predict, she was very happy about this.

"Well then, I'll be heading towards the springs..." I whispered, though nobody acknowledged my words. Strands of my dark hair fell upon my face and I shifted my body towards the door, taking one last glance at the group sitting by the fire. They were so self-absorbed in their thoughts, everything around them meant nothing. They were in deep thought and I respected that so I didn't try to protrude anymore that I already have by announcing my departure and standing up. At last, Sango looked up at returned a faint smile.

"I'll be there shortly, Misuzu. Tell Kagome that dinner will be ready by the time she heads back." I nodded to Sango and walked over to the door, giving a slight bow before I left the warm cottage. There was a slight chill in the darkening breezes. Night was coming up and it wasn't odd that the temperature would go down. I looked back again at the cottage, it looked warm and homely. I felt honored to still be included in the group. I was one of them now, at least for now I was.

Everything looked exquisite around me, flowers in late bloom protruded from little bushes of other flowers and the trees swayed in the breeze, cherry blossoms dancing in the sky in result. I lifted my hand out and a small blossom sat in my palm. It was delicate and pink, but before I could take a closer look the petal flew from my hand into the distance yet again to join in with its brothers and sisters. I watched it float away magically and smiled. Everything was just so beautiful, it was hard to believe that it really was real.

From being here so long, I began to grow accustomed to the area, I knew my way around and slowly I was I heading in the direction of the springs where Kagome was most likely bathing by her lonesome. I passed a few more cottages along the way, whose windows were wide open and I could see loving families eating dinner together or enjoying each others company. I found that I missed my own family and how nice it would to do just that. My mother wasn't one to spend quality time. The love she gave to me was money for my good grades and telling me to buy something worth while. She always had work and when she came home she was to tired to even eat dinner let alone spend time with me. This caused me to make my own food and I relied on myself to get everything I needed. Often I shopped for groceries and every day needs while mother was away on business. It wasn't like she hated me because I knew she loved me to death. Except she didn't love her daughter, she loved the illusion I gave out. The perfect daughter, not the daughter I really was.

I pushed past a few bushes that took up my way, leaving a few scratches on my arm. I came upon the spring that I was headed for and the all to familiar steam rushed at me in greeting and softened upon my skin as I pushed past the cloud of vapor. Kagome, as expected, sat alone in one of the hot springs, her shoulders slumped with her head bent to stare at her reflection. As far as I knew, she didn't know I was here. She, too, was probably lost in her own thoughts just like the others. I watched Kagome for a few seconds more, hoping not to startle her. Her raven black hair wasn't as puffed up as it usually was, instead it lay flat upon her head and clung to her shoulders desperately from the dampness of the waters.

"Hello, Kagome." I greeted her after what seemed like several minutes. I did startle her and she turned her head back in surprise and then her face lightened up briefly at my appearance. She shifted back in her position except turning her gaze up at the sky waiting for me to enter the spring. I was at least happy she wasn't going to get out and hurry on back to the cottage.

"Good evening, Misuzu." She returned my greeting and brought her soaked knees up to her breasts and held them tightly with her arms. Water streamed down from her air exposed skin back to the spring. I smiled and started to undo my kimono. The last time Sango had helped me take it off and by watching her, I figured out what to do with the thing. It didn't take me long before the kimono had slipped down my slender body to a ball down to my feet. I stepped out of the cloth and quickly unstrapped my bra and slid down my panties. I stood there behind her, fully exposed to the evening skies before taking place right next to her, slipping my feet in first into the spring and slowly letting the water envelop my body. The water was very warm and instantly, my nerves calmed and I begun to relax.

"So, what's up?" I asked her, using our common speech from back in our time. She shrugged and kept her eyes down at her rippling reflection. With a big sigh, she lifted her self up a bit and handed me a bar of soap she had brought back from her modern home. I took it thankfully and begun to slide the bar around my skin, making it slippery with its scented residue.

"It sucks. Everything sucks. My life sucks." Kagome said with another sigh and she squeezed her legs threateningly against her breasts. I watched her, the soap slipped from my grasp and I shifted my body a bit to see where the thing had dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sticking my arm in the warm water as the soap danced between my fingers in attempt to recapture it. She took a moment before her response and looked to the side, where the trees watched us silently.

"It's like I don't belong here anymore. When I touched that jewel, the power shocked me to realize the truth." She shifted uneasily and closed her eyes as she spoke. I could tell it pained her to even speak though it was hard to try and reflect on how she might feel.

"The truth?" I asked, finally grasping the darned soap and lifted it out of the water to continue lathering my body with it. She let out another breath and nodded to my question. "What do you mean?"

"I can't hold the jewel anymore. The whole time I took my place in the Feudal Era is to find those shards that I created. I was the bearer of the Jewel and I was the one that could purify the tainted shards. Then you gave me the whole jewel and I couldn't even use my powers to purify it. I don't even know if I still hold that power in me." Her fingernails dug in the skin over her knees. I watched her troubled expression and couldn't find a word to say that would comfort her. After all, I was the one that tore her life away from her. I was the one that took over her place. I became the important person in the gang instead of her and most of all, she hardly got to speak to Inuyasha since my arrival. "I keep asking myself, why am I here? Why do I continue to stay when I'm good for nothing. I can't sense any shards because there are no shards to find. The jewel is here and despite all our hard work on finding them, they all just disappear and come together like it was nothing. Like we worked so hard for nothing."

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore and I turned my gaze to my own rippled reflection. Instead of seeing my old self, I saw a regular woman with guilt written all over her face. I wanted to lift my hand and crash it down on the surface of the water to destroy the woman staring back at me. I couldn't bear the guilt that was deep in my stomach. It was like all her words were just stabbing me in the heart over and over. I dropped the soap again and wrapped my arms around myself in a hug.

"Misuzu, we had to find Kikyou to fix the tainted jewel. I saw that look in Inuyasha's face. That longing and deep emotion." Kagome continued to dig her nails in her skin out of anger and despair. "Do you know who Kikyou is?" I shook my head, the only thing I knew of the woman was that she was a very powerful Priestess. "Fifty years ago, Kikyou was alive and she met Inuyasha. They held a deep love for one another and Inuyasha was planning on using that very Jewel to turn himself human. Naraku got a hold of their love and tore each other apart. In result Inuyasha, which was really Naraku disguised as him, ended up slashing Kikyou in the arm and before she died, she sealed Inuyasha against a tree with her arrows. Kikyou is dead, she no longer holds the characteristics of a real person. She is made of bones and earth, she is only a figure which bears her memories and at first hatred. Inuyasha still cares for the woman despite the fact that she is no longer alive." Kagome let her legs go, deep marks remained embedded in her skin from her nails and she squeezed her eyes shut again. "I hate that look, that expression he gets on his face every time the name Kikyou comes up in a conversation or when we see her. I hate it." She cursed and then turned her gaze to me, her eyes full of sorrow that it made my heart twist in pain. "I love him. I'm in love with Inuyasha"

Her confession hit me harder than any words ever spoken to me. She turned back away, leaning against the side of the spring with another little sigh, leaving me just sitting there to take in her words. Again, guilt took over my heart like a curse that wrapped itself around me evilly. I replayed the moment back at the lake when Inuyasha and I almost kissed. I felt even more guilty and at the same time sorry for Kagome. Not only did Inuyasha have feelings for a deceased priestess, but he also seemed to have feelings for the woman right in front of her. Of course, I couldn't return his feelings, but still I could feel tiny pricks at my heart for being so stupid.

"He so oblivious, he always seems to ignore the way I feel even when I put out such obvious clues. Either that... or he just doesn't want to accept it." Kagome bit her bottom lip, most likely to stop from crying. She stood up, letting the water slip down from her thighs in thick streams and she dug into her basket. "Here, just bring it back when you return." She gave me a half hearted smile and handed me a bottle of shampoo which was also from the modern times. I took it thankfully and returned a slanted smile as she lifted herself out of the spring and headed for her clothes. Just as she begun to walk away, Sango appeared from the pathway greeting Kagome happily. Kagome nodded and then was gone before anyone else could say anything.

"Hello, Sango." I greeted her from the springs, turning around to watch her. She greeted me with a smile and started to undress, while letting her beautiful black hair fall to her shoulders with a moonlit sparkle. "I feel awful." I said, turning back around as she stepped out from her underclothes and took place by my side where Kagome was once sitting.

"How so?" She questioned and I quickly stuck my hand in the water to pull out the soap that had fallen for a second time. I handed it to her and she took it appraisingly. "Thank you."

"No problem." We shared a nice silent moment as she lathered up her own beautiful skin while I squirted a bit of shampoo into the palm of my hand and combined the soap in my hair, massaging my scalp. "It took me awhile to realize, I've completely taken over Kagome's place." I concluded, creating millions of tiny foam bubbles from lathering my hair. Sango nodded and shook her head.

"I wouldn't think so. She's the one we first met from the future and even though you may have the jewel now, we never know when its going to do another stunt and perhaps spread itself all over the land once more. Kagome does have a power within her and that is to sense the jewel shards. Nobody else can do that and not only is she good for sensing the shards, she is also a friend and we all love her dearly. We would never want her to leave even if she is useless." Sango explained to me pouring water over her body as I handed her the shampoo bottle, which she also took happily. I grabbed a bucket nearby and filled the thing with water and poured it over my head to rid of the foamy bubbles.

"Yeah... your right." I mumbled, filling the bucket up again and pouring its contents over my head causing my own dark hair to sit flat upon my head and stick against my skin. Sango took the bucket from me when I was finished and copied my actions. "It's just, I feel really bad about how she feels and about Inuyasha. She confessed her love for him to me and I feel like I'm taking him away from her." I sighed as she set the bucket beside her, fully cleaned and she turned to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Misuzu. I wouldn't worry, her and Inuyasha have a tight thing going on. Even if they don't seem like they like each other, they always have their little moments. These feelings of jealousy will pass and everything will be just fine. So please, don't stress about it all. I'll have a talk with Kagome and try to cheer her up. Deal?" I nodded and we shared a comforting smile.

"Deal. Thanks Sango." We hugged and she lifted herself out of the bath, offering a hand for me as I took it. She helped me out of the bath and we both took a moment to put back on our clothes. "I do hope Kagome feels better." Sango shook her hand as if to say not to worry and headed for the path back to the village. I followed though slowly, because suddenly I felt an odd sensation through my body.

"Misuzu?" Sango stopped and turned toward me in question. I looked back in the distance behind us and my heart gave a leap. I swear, in the distance, I saw the faint glow of two illuminating golden eyes watching me. Eyes that belonged to Inuyasha's brother. I lifted my hand to my heart and my body tingled from anticipation. I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining myself inside of his arms. "Misuzu? What are you looking at?" Sango stepped to my side and followed my gaze, only to see nothing. I opened my eyes and turned around, shaking my head. "Oh, It's nothing. Come on." I couldn't keep the smile from my lips and I looked back one more time and this time he was gone.

* * *

_Hello you lovely fans! Melissa here. I just want to say, im sorry if this chapter bored you in some way but if you think about it, every story has a few boring scenes, This basically was centered on Kagome and her feelings for Inuyasha, also the emphasis on how she feels ever since Misuzu has entered the Feudal Era. So, in other words, Kagome was a main star in this chapter. Well, i promise later chapters (especially few chapters from now) will be EXTREMLY eventful and emotional (for all you emotion-liking whores XD) Nyahaha, anywho, hope you liked it and please Reviews are always welcomed and loved! Until next time!_

_-Melissa-_


	16. Chapter 16

Lightly, I could hear the faint harmony of the grasshoppers outside, calling out to their mates and dancing in the moonlight. I, however, lye on my back upon a futon that was especially prepared for me. It was comfortable considering it wasn't made with the modern day fluff and with the help of machinery. The futon was made by hand and was carefully stitched with the owners love. My hair fell upon the ground as I lay there awaiting the sand of sleep. Only sleep was far from my mind.

I kept envisioning his eyes, those deep yellow glowing hues. I wanted to see him again and my fingertips tingled with anticipation for running them along his demonic skin. I could see his perfectly slender lips that were rarely embowed into a smile. My breath quivered from my own lips, wondering what sensation would empower me once his touched mine. Instantly, my heart raced at the very thought of it. So much, I had to hold my shaking palm against my breast to keep it from bouncing out of my chest.

I knew I should not be thinking such absurd thoughts, but every time I thought, his image always came to mind. His very presence haunted me and yet I loved it. I couldn't fathom how much I memorized his every being. I knew where his creases were in his kimono and the details upon it. I knew how soft and fluffy his boa can be, yet I longed to touch it once more. His hair was like an angel's soft silk, threaded by their singing voices. His strength was like a god, he was invincible and death was far from his worries.

A deep silky red blush rose upon my cheeks as I kept thinking of him. This was no ordinary crush for I had never witnessed something so intense. I wanted him out of my mind if even for a second, it was wrong and surely Inuyasha could not warn me enough. Though I kept pondering the reason he warned me so, what was the reason for his words? I was still alive with various encounters concerning the myth-like man. I knew Inuyasha told me not to trust him and to stay away from him, but no matter what I told myself I just couldn't keep away and I knew I would trust him with my life despite whatever he did to me. I had fallen deep in my own feelings that it would be impossible to bring me out. I was already cursed the moment I laid my bright green eyes upon him. Better yet, there was no cure for me.

I shifted my body again and turned to the side, the cover upon me fell off my hips to the futon as I stared at the entrance to the room. I wasn't alone in here, in fact Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were sleeping in this very room. They were each positioned perfectly one after another, lucky for me I was seated at the end where the door was closest and I could look out of it and wonder. Kagome was sound asleep along with the others and I found it sort of odd that I was the only one awake. Sleep seemed to always be the trouble with me, or rather I was the last victim the Sandman seemed come across.

I remembered the last encounter I had with Sesshoumaru. I was deeply torn at his attitude after hearing about my existence. He simply left with nothing to say except the realization of the scent that radiated off my body. How was I to know I had a certain scent, let alone it being exactly like Naraku's. I squeezed my arms around me as best I could and closed my eyes forcefully. I wasn't like Naraku, neither would I ever. So I prayed that Sesshoumaru would over look this horrid fact and accept me for who I really was. If, however, that was even possible. He wasn't the type of man who had that caring heart I longed to clutch, he was cold and I knew if I were dying right before him, he would do nothing but watch.

This fact was piercing me and I didn't want to think of it. Many battles, he just stayed calm and back. Sure he helped me, but in the end he wasn't fully protecting me. After all, he was also one who longed to take my life.

I finally pulled the covers off of me and silently stood up from the futon, creeping out of the room in hopes of not waking anybody. I stepped across the smooth cottage flooring and headed towards the entrance. I needed a walk, which turned out to be one of my habits every night. I found it to be soothing to stroll under the moonlight and accept the nightly breezes upon my skin. After that, I would become drowsy as if I had just drank a whole cup of warm milk.

Again, the moon shown off its bright light, illuminating its fantasy glow upon the land. I stepped one after another until I neared the entrance of the woods. I had been in these woods before and my legs never stopped, stepping passed the entrance shrubs until I found myself surrounded by twisted trees that stood high above with might.

I stopped then, sensing another being nearby. Despite my one use of jewel shards power, I was still a human being. I was no different than the people who walked past arrogantly at school. The sense was more of a known experience, like when your alone and suddenly you feel as if someone is watching you. Whenever you get that tingling feeling upon you back and you shrink in slight fear from the paranormal. Only it was just a known sense that everyone was gifted with. I continued my stroll, clasping my hands together cutely and looked to the side to admire the odd natural designs made on the trees' bark.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you can show yourself. I know your nearby." I announced with a smirk and unclasped my hands for a brief second to trail my palm upon the bark of a tree I was passing by. It's crusted surface broke from the contact and trickled down to the gravel below. As if an order, Inuyasha hopped down from one of the trees and stood little ways behind me. My smile grew bigger, clasping my hands together once more. "Spying on me again?" I chuckled girlishly and turned my gaze ahead of me, making sure I didn't do something embarrassing such as trip or knock right into a tree.

"Keh, I wasn't spying." He contrasted, matching my pace behind me. I turned around then, walking backwards cautiously so I could take a look at him. Once more, he was very handsome in the moonlight. Then again, everything always seemed appealing under the moon's illumination. He watched me closely with those golden eyes, which immediately brought his brother in my mind and causing me to look away. I kept telling myself to think of anything but. My mind seemed to be disobeying.

"Do you remember when I first came here?" I asked him, turning around so my back was facing him and I was facing my unknown destination. I could easily get lost, but that was something far from my thoughts considering Inuyasha was at my side and if I did happen to be lost, he would be the one to get me back on track. "I was so scared and then I met you. I was still confused about what was going on and everything, but you were the first person I had met in this time."

"Yeah..." He said and when I took a quick glance behind me, he was looking at the ground where he trotted closely, but still keeping a good distance between us. I let out a comforting sigh and tilted my head up a little, the trees' branches hovered over us with glee, happily spreading its branches letting in the glow to highlight our path.

"I no longer think of this place being a dream world. Instead, I keep finding myself wondering whether the world I was born into is the dream world." He listened carefully, I liked that about him because I could speak whatever was on my mind and he would listen without objecting unless there was a need. "I really have come to realize that I really do belong here. I have no desire to return to my world, though I know one of these days I will have to go back. I can't stay here forever, but I wish I could. If only I was born to this time, who knows what would have happened." I paused, letting my words sink in as I stopped walking as well. I unclasped my hands again and kept my balance by leaning a palm against one of the trees, tilting my head down to stare upon the dark pathway that we were taking. "I'll miss everyone when I do return back. I feel like the whole gang is my family. I feel more accepted here; with Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even you. In these few days, I feel like I've known you guys for a lifetime." I turned around to face him, the light enhancing my beauty as I did so. Bark crumbled from below my hold and I just stared at him, the light breeze passing us by causing our hair to lightly float in rhythm with the wind. I smiled for a moment and then let it go, watching him.

"What is it?" He asked me, knowing there was something I was going to say. He sensed right and I closed my eyes mustering up my courage and lifted my other hand, brushing back a few strands of hair from my face. When I opened my eyes again, my emerald hues were locked upon the eager Inuyasha.

"I'm going to fight him. I'm going to find Naraku and I'm going to defeat him." I waited for him to laugh, to slap me on the shoulder playfully and tell me what a fool I was for thinking such a stupid thing. Instead, he watched me carefully with a saddened expression. "It's what I've decided and I'm sick of it." I closed my eyes again, thinking back on Chidori's evil glare. I remembered the killer instinct in her, lifting her hand up threateningly to kill me on the spot. In fact if it weren't for Sesshoumaru, I would have been dead from her blow. I was human and there wasn't anything I could do to stop such power she had claimed. "He's taken over Chidori's life, her dreams and hopes are shattered all because of his silly little lies and her hope for being loved. I love Chidori with all my heart and I refuse to have his grasp on her remain. I will defeat Naraku and I'll make sure of her safety." My determination radiated off of me and Inuyasha only smiled, though with a pained expression.

"I fear for your own safety, Misuzu." He announced stepping before me and leaning his own back against the tree trunk opposite of me. He crossed his arms and looked down. "I can understand why you have thought of such a thing and I really don't blame you." I lightly smiled at his words, grateful of his understandings. "If its this you really want then I have no other choice, but to follow through with your plans." He smirked at me with a boyish grin and lifted himself off the tree. "After all, your not the only one affected by that damned Naraku."

I nodded more grateful then before and lifted my own palm off of the tree I had been accompanying and begun to trot back to the cottage along with Inuyasha. We walked side by side and as expected, it didn't take us long to return. I slept peacefully that night, a dreamless sleep of nothingness.

I woke up to the cicadas hymn of morning. My green eyes opened and I peered at the ceiling of the cottage, replaying the scene of last night. I hadn't expected Inuyasha to be so understanding yet I was thankful that he was. I figured he had already told everyone else of my plans so I wouldn't have to. I didn't want to, either, for fear of them laughing at my ideas even if Inuyasha seemed to think it was all right.

I shrugged and lifted myself out of the futon for a second time and adjusted my outfit before stepping out of the room. As expected, all three people I had been bunking with were already out of bed and out doing their daily stuff, which was most likely looking for clues as to where Naraku was loitering. The cottage itself was empty and I walked around in curiosity.

Finally I stepped out of the entrance door and stretched out my arms with a yawn, looking up at the morning sky. Birds flew through the clouds gracefully, singing out their friendly caws and landing upon various trees with others. I smiled and looked around, briefly spotting Kagome by one of the nearest ponds a few cottages by. I grinned, walking over to her.

"Hey, Kagome. Good morning." I said gleefully, taking a seat beside her. She continued to stare at the little pond with lily pads encircling the waters surface. She said nothing and I could tell there was something wrong. She held her knees tightly against her breasts again and her hair settled beautifully around her perfect face.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" She looked up at me with her pure brown eyes pleading myself guilty.

* * *

_Ah, here it is! The long awaited(hopefully) chapter 16!!!! I hope you enjoyed it, even though I knew it might have been a little boring at a few parts. But hey, if you like a story you really dont want it to stop, right? Anyways, Please review, they are greatly appriciated and it always brings a smile to my face when someone does. Also, just to let everyone know, this is the beginning of the last section of my story, I predict there are at least 10 more chapters left and all VERY exciting. So please stay tuned and soon enough chapter 17 will be on its way. Enjoy!_

_-Melissa-_


	17. Chapter 17

His lips, his voice, his determination to send his love. That night when Inuyasha was just inches from pressing his daring lips upon mine, it declared that Kagome wasn't the only woman he had fell for. Inuyasha was already in deep as it was, having Kikyou as well as Kagome complicate his life and then here I come along making things worse. I had nothing to say and Kagome kept her cold hard stare upon my face with only my eyes yelling out silent apologies, even though I wasn't the one at fault.

Kagome's sweet pure face looked as if a truck had ran her over and scrambled her feelings like a mixing bowl upon her face. Every expression was displayed on her teen features and all I could do is watch as her eyes held deep sorrow and had a sheen of liquid which were secretly tears that threatened to trickle from her lashes. Her bottom lip trembled at her accusation, waiting patiently for my response, yet I had none to give and for a long moment, I thought I wouldn't ever. Her cheeks were splashed with an artists paint of a deep blushing pink as she continued to stab her glare upon me.

My lips parted yet I was still at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. I could see how she was dying each day inside, how her hope was slowly drifting from her consious, deteriating from her very existance. I could imagine how torn she must feel knowing there was another woman here to fight from and instead of me being dead, I was alive.

Inuyasha had fallen for me and there wasn't any denial, it was all true. With those few words that escaped the woman's mouth, every word was the truth. I couldn't stop Inuyasha's feelings because the only thing I could do was refuse to return them. I shifted my body slightly, staring back at her and gaze upon her tiny trembling lips.

"He likes you..." Her voice was cracked and choked from the tears that were glistening her pupils. Her fists were clenched together as if threatening to pierce her very skin with the nails on her fingers. She was greatly disturbed and I was the cause of it. I wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry I am, but I knew that nothing I said would calm her.  
"Kagome-" I began, but she held up her hand to stop me from talking. I figured my voice was painful for her to hear. After all, I was one of her closest friends until her love began to fall for me. It was a sin, a sin for friends. I didn't understand it though, considering I hadn't even acted on his feelings.

Again, my mind flashed back on that night when we were so close from being combined physically by lips. Until the jewel had burned against my skin causing the interuption. It was a mixed blessing and was thankful it happened, no matter the pain it had brought. Now I stood before kagome, feeling more guilty than I was before.

"Since I met him for the very first time, he was annoying to me yet I fell for him. My heart raced everytime I got to travel with him and I couldn't help but feeling a bit angry when Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo joined us. I wanted to be alone to pursue my feelings, but I had to find out about Kikyou and she ruined everything." Kagome took a big deep breath before continueing, bringing her knees up to her small bust of breasts and sighed, turning her gaze to the side. "I thought Inuyasha felt the same way about me, but I was wrong. I begun to realize that all he saw of me was his deceased lover. Bit by bit, I lost hope and Kikyou was really the one he was after. I'm the reincarnation of that priestess and by every bit of my being, I wish it wasn't true."

Thick gobs of tears flushed down her eyes at last. She let another sigh, probebly from the good feeling of finally releasing the liquid. Her tears trickled down from her thick pretty lashes down to the crevice of her chin only to stretch and fall upon her knees and from there, they slid down her skin until it became nothing. Her body trembled under sobs and once more I wished I could hug her, but I knew she would only reject me and leave me with more guilt.

"I hate destiny and in a way I just don't believe in it. It's not fair, Misuzu. You come along and sway his heart so easily. It's taken me so long, so very long to even be noticed by the feelings that I weild for him." She shifted her body a little and looked straight into my eyes, I could see her sorrow radiating from both her body and the glimse in her brown hues. Tears continued to run like swift traffic down her flushed cheeks as she took one last breath before speaking truly from her heart. "I love him, Misuzu. I'm in love with Inuyasha and my feelings have just been thrown right back in my face." She sobbed again, this time her lecture was over and her hands were now burried in her sorry face, hiding her embarassed emotions from me.

My hands trembled slightly at the sight of Kagome being so vulnerable and slowly, I shifted my body closer to her. I couldn't deny what I wanted to do, no matter whether she pushed me away or accepted me. Nevertheless, I extended my arms lightly and wrapped them around the girls shivering body. Her sobs were jerking her body wildly as she tried to control her crying, yet her actions were useless and for a moment I thought she had accepted my care. Only a moment later, she pushed me away sharply, her eyes turning from longing love to a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." I finally let myself say, my own voice was cracked from being twisted emotionally. Her sorrowful words were slowly seeping through my veins and hitting me with regret. She continued her glare and sat up with confidence, her chin held slightly up. Her dark brown hair swayed slightly in the tiny gust along with mine as a moment of pure silence passed us by, we spoke with our eyes.

"Don't you mock me, Misuzu!" She screamed at me in disgust, lifting a hand to gently brush back a lock of wavy hair behind her ear after being messed up by the wind. I swallowed and looked away, feeling even more horrible than I was. "You say sorry? You apologize? Your the reason I feel this way and all you can manage, is 'I'm sorry'?! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being the lower classed, I'm done with it all! I'm tired of being hurt and I'm tired of having my hopes stolen from me! I'm tired of being stomped on and slapped in my face!" Her outburst surprised me and I watched her wide-eyed. I hadn't known her feelings went so deep and I trailed my hand from my thighs up to my heart and pressed down. It hurt, her words were really getting to me and all I could really do is just sit back and endure it. Let her say was she had to say, I couldn't deny her words because everything I managed backfired and thrown right back at me.

Kagome heaved from yelling and finally she leaned back to calm herself down. I parted my lips to try and object her words, but her stare caught me offguard. Her pupils held deep hatred and betrayal. I could see how she felt, If I were in her shoes I was also be devastated. She loved Inuyasha deeply from the bottom of her heart and gave up everything just to be by his side. She was right, I hadn't been here long and already he tried to kiss me. Already I could tell he had fallen for me as well. Kagome, after all her hard work to be noticed, was once more pushed in the shadows and merely forgotten. She felt walked on and I was her betrayer. I caused her pain.

"I'm sick of it all." She whispered and lifted her hand in the air. For a split second, time stopped only to proceed in slow motion. Her anger radiated from her hand as it inced towards me. I knew was she was to do, but my muscles refused to work, I was locked in position awaiting the blow she had for me. Tears streamed down her cheeks once more and it took a lifetime for her hand to come crashing down on my cheek in a hard angered slap. Time proceeded at regular once more as my head whipped to the side, surprise and shock twisted upon my face. Instantly, my hand came up to my cheek to hold onto the burn of hot flesh once the blood proceeded its way to the hit. "Son of a bitch. I'm done with you and this horrid world. I'm going back home and don't expect me to return!" She gave me one more piercing glare before lifting herself up by her hands and stomp away quickly to get out of the world that broke her heart.

I stared after her in more shock, watching as she stomped away until she was just a black speck in the distance. I didn't run after her, I didn't even move from my spot. I just watched as she headed back to present time and ditch us all. I didn't blame her for leaving, she was angered and her heart was now slashed to a million broken pieces, each one stabbing her insides deeper and deeper until she just burst. I felt similiar, except for my heart. Her words pierced me in a different way only to leave me in disbelief that she could hold so much sorrow and anger. I couldn't believe how much betrayal was eating her alive. Wing swooshed by, blowing my hair this way and that until I didn't care anymore, until my face was completely hidden from view. My own expression was horrid, but not a teardrop fell. I shifted my body again until I faced the lake once more, watching the rippling water dance to its own melodic tune. Fish swam by, seeing its partners and continuing on their way. They were carefree and I found myself envying the tiny creatures. I wished I couldn't feel, I wished everything was different because once more, something went wrong and I was the cause of it all. I hated Inuyasha for being so human, yet I loved him for being human. If he were a purebloodied demon, he would probebly be heartless like his brother. Except his brother was different, at least I saw another side of him.

After what seemed for an eternity and the skies were falling into a deeper abyss of dark purple, I lifted my own self up and faced the village. One quick deep breath and one foot after another, I headed back to our cottage. The walk wasn't long and yet It was fast either and on the way Miroku stopped me from proceeding my arrival. I watched him hastily, eager to get away from him since all I wanted to do is fall back in my futon and sleep night away and fall into dreams. Miroku smirked when seeing me, greeted me with a bow and took my hand delicately in his.

"Good evening, Misuzu. How have you been today?" He said happily, I only flashed him a wornout stare. He understood my words even if I didn't have to speak them and looked back down at the palm of my hand. The back of my palm was face up and only a moment passed before his lips crashed down on the skin in a delightly and flirtatious kiss. I sighed, more drama for me.

"Miroku, what do you want?" I questioned him, yanking my hand away from him, returning it to my side and clamped my lips down into a straight small line. He kept his swift smile and chuckled lightly, a masculine yet handsome chuckle.

"Dear Misuzu, I came only to ask for your hand in marriage and to bear my future children." His face gleamed at his words and for a moment I took him for being serious. Of course, he was only joking like he always did and I let out another sigh, this to be more audible.

"Why do you do that, Miroku?" I said, turning strictly towards him and watched him intently. He looked at me back and let out another chuckle, though I could sense the nerviousness in his tone. "You always flirt with women and ask them such absurd questions. That's fine, honestly, those questions are a normal manly thing to do. But what bothers me is the fact that I know you have feelings for Sango. I can see it in your actions. Why do you do things just to irritate her?" I accused him annoyingly and rested both hands on my hips.

"I..." He began and sunk his head low in guilt, I caught him and he hadn't the words to protect himself. Finally, a small smirk crept upon my lips as finally I caught him in the act. He chuckled once more for the third time and smiled at him. "Misuzu, you caught me. It's a habit really, but there's just something about seeing her angery that makes me more sure she loves me still." I knew that was the best answer I could get and not long after, he bowed to me and lifted a hand as a goodbye before walking off into the distance behind me and leaving me alone to continue my small journey back to the cottage. He was a good guy, I concluded and gave one more shrug of a smile and looked ahead of me.

Fear coursed through my veins so suddenly, images of a certain girl crossed my mind. Cautiously, I turned around to face the distance. A thick cruel laugh filled the around around me, closing me in and mocking my very existence. Chidori was nearby, I could tell that laugh from anywhere and I dreaded what she would do next. Chidori was the last person I wanted to encounter today, I wanted to sleep and forget all my troubles. Her laugh still erupted my thoughts and consumed me, until I held my hands to my ears tightly sheilding her voice from my mind.

"Chidori!" I screamed and slowly, she appeared before me with a lopsided smirk. Behind her was the same woman I saw before, the wind mistress Kagura. The gang told me about this woman some time before and this time she was doing something with her power. Dark powerful light seemed to stream around the two of them and the wind mistress's crimson lips were planted lightly on a feather whispering an incantation. Chidori, my best friend and former enemy, laughed hysterically as the dark energy surrounded her and she seemed to consume it. It took me a moment, but I realized just exactly what the two were doing. Kagura was whispering a spell and giving her own power to Chidori in order to make her more stronger. I stepped back in horror and struck my mouth with my hand, stumbling my way backwards. "No..." My voice quivered in fear as I watched my best friend turn into an energy consuming monster. "Stop, Chidori... Just stop it!" I screamed at her, though my efforts were futile.

She opened her eyes slowly and watched me with cruel intention. Her eyes were laughing at me, her deep blue hues were now darker and more fierce than I had ever seen them before. She was out for murder and I knew I was her target.

* * *

Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I am sooooo very sorry for the HUGE delay. My computer crashed and FINALLY we just bought a new one. I hope you guys don't hate me, but more importantly... IM BACK! and new chapters will (hopefully) be quick. Im thinking one in every three days perhaps. Anywho, sorry for spelling mistakes, i dont have time to spellcheck but maybe some days when im bored i'll go back and fix them. Well I hope you enjoyed and please, stay tuned! Much drama coming up!!

Melissa


	18. Chapter 18

Something seemed odd this time, like there wasn't any way to escape. This feeling seemed to prick at me like needles while I forced myself to comprehend the situation. Chidori laughed, she smirked and confidently ran her fingers through her smooth hair. In this small moment, I remembered how sweet Chidori used to be. I remember her waiting for me at the school entrance every day and trying to be with me during lunch. I could still picture the way she expressed her love for Uruki with that dreamlike stare deep in the beauty of her eyes. The Chidori I knew, the friend I spent so much time with, was now locked away deep in the shell of her body. This woman standing before me nothing more than a monster carrying the image of my friend.

Then, there was Kagura. Despite what I did know about her, she seemed to have no heart at all. She granted Chidori's wish to be powerful with her incantation, so she was the source of the situation. If I was going to save Chidori, Kagura is the person I needed to get to. The only problem was that I was weak. I was a completely useless being and that fact made me loathe being around people whom were a thousand times stronger than me.

Of course, I did manage to use a bit of the Shikon No Tama's power before, but that was just from chance. There wasn't any guarantee that I would be able to use it once more. That and I also felt I shouldn't hog the jewel to myself just because I was the bearer. In any case, I couldn't hide the fact that I was a helpless animal looking up at its' prey.

"Chidori." I breathed, the only word manageable to leave my lips. The woman ignored me, trying to get more 'power' from the wind princess. I needed to do something quick, I just didn't know what.

Finally, to my relief, Inuyasha and the gang seemed to hear my scream a moment ago and came to my rescue. I couldn't help but a feel a bit sad having to be saved. In any case, they all glared at Kagura to which she only sent them a sassy smirk. The battle had begun and I knew this was the final showdown between Chidori and I. Whatever the outcome, I prayed for her safety. Death or the living, one of us were being forced to choose. Such pressure was like a thousand weights fallen on my shoulders and I could do nothing but grasp the reality of our destinies. Chidori watched me, her eyes seeming empty with hatred, showing that her former self was truly gone.

"Inuyasha, get Kagura!" I screamed at not only Inuyasha, but the gang as well. It only took a second for me to realize one of their warriors had fled the scene: Kagome. Shaking off the sudden guilt, I turned to face my enemy with confidence while the gang immediately obeyed my order. "We're finally together, Chidori." I smiled at her, preparing myself for any harm.

The woman in front of me just shifted her weight on one foot and placed a hand just at the curve of her hip. Her lips were still smirking, seeming to enjoy this game of life and death. "You are a fool, Misuzu. Stupid, really. You think you can defeat me, when you have no weapon to your name. You have no powers like I do." I didn't respond to her, but continued my hard stare at her. I wasn't going to let her words affect me, or more so I had already known that I was useless. Chidori shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed. "Tell you what, baby. We'll go one on one. Don't fret, I'll provide you a weapon. The same as mine to be fair." I nodded to her, knowing that I had no other choice but to accept her offer.

In a split second, black aura surrounded the female. It looked like a gigantic monster of mist trying to devour her and for a moment, I almost believed it to be true. Although, Chidori seemed to still be smiling as she summoned up the aura. As I watched, my legs began to shake. Not only my legs, but my body was shaking as well, knowing that I never wanted to accept the challenge. I didn't want to battle my best friend. A different kind of fear traveled through my veins, but I had to do this. I felt like I was obligated too, or else the world would fall apart with Naraku's domination. I wouldn't ever let that happen, so long as I could prevent it.

Chidori produced two large blades, reminding me of Inuyasha's Tessaiga, only cleaner and reduced in size. The handle was dark as midnight, made into a curl of elegance. The woman gazed at it briefly, nodding approvingly of it, and then tossed one in the air for me. I caught it without hesitation, feeling amazed at how easily the sword fit in my hand. I looked down at the fine blade, so clear and reflective that I saw my scared expression through it. Turning the sword a little, I could tell that the edges must be sharper than an average sword or knife. Taking a last breath, I focused my attention back with Chidori.

"We'll fight to the death, Misuzu Ichiro. No interruptions, just you and me." Chidori announced with a somewhat crazed expression. She laughed, predicting my death as I clutched the butt of the sword tightly in my palms. Shaking, the tip was pointed at her and I cursed myself for going through with this, but I knew that Chidori didn't belong in this world. She belonged in the present time, going on with her life and obsessing over teenage love. She needed to win Uruki over with her beauty and perhaps even have a life with him. With this in mind, I swallowed hard and prepared for her first move.

"I won't lose." I said through gritted teeth, which was enough to enrage Chidori. The woman charged at me and I could do nothing but concentrate on which way she was going to swing her sword. My nerves were getting the best of me and I managed to block her swing by a mere inch with the end of my sword. A loud clang of medal filled my head and the whole world seemed to evaporate from us to become a world of just Chidori and I.

"Misuzu!!" Inuyasha's voice echoed in through our battle, and I could mentally picture him trying to come our way.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I screamed through hard breaths, dodging and striking back at Chidori. The woman blocked my swings as if my effort was like a child's and in result, I was skidded back a few feet from her strength. We charged at each other countless times and swung our swords back and forth, side to side. It wasn't until I was trying to catch my breath that Chidori slashed her weapon at me, making a deep gash from my should and down the valley of my breasts. I let out a cry of pain and tried my hardest to ignore the waterfall of blood streaming from the wound. I couldn't give up now, seeing that the battle was still went on.

I was surprised though, Chidori never winced or had any reaction the moment she slashed me. If she was my friend from before, she would have dashed to my side and cry for my safety. She would have done anything in the world to stop the bleeding and would perhaps give her life up to save me. This woman in front only gave out a hysteric laughter, looking down at the blood dripping from her blade. Of course, in our moment of pause, I heard Inuyasha's footsteps coming towards me and I let out an aggravated growl.

"Get away, Inuyasha! I'm fine!" I pleaded, wishing for no more interruptions. Any longer and I feared that I would fall to my death. Even so, Inuyasha was running away from his post, leaving the rest of the gang to battle on with Kagura. "Go away, please. Let me battle this alone." The half demon jerked my body to face him and I was forced to look him in the eyes. His expression was full of worry and I could finally see how idiotic I must look in his eyes. I wasn't meant for battle, this new wound was even screaming that out to me.

"You are so stupid! Misuzu, you're going to..." but he couldn't say the rest.

"Flee, Demon!" Chidori screamed, pointing her sword at him. Her anger and risen, making me push Inuyasha away from me. She looked to me and then back to the Hanyou with disgust, beginning to get impatient. Any longer and I didn't think the female would let our battle continue, resulting in killing me with her newly given powers.

"Look, Inuyasha. If you defeat Kagura, than Chidori won't have her borrowed powers anymore. She will be just a regular human like me. Do that for me, and we can defeat them both." I explained to him, hoping this bit of information was enough for him to oblige. "Please, just let me hold her off until then. I promise you, I'll be okay. Go!" I pushed him again and he cursed under his breath the moment he ran off. With a sigh, I turned back to Chidori, my vision getting a little hazy from the loss of blood.

Moving my arm must have been the worst thing to do, causing a searing pain from the gash to run over my body. It felt similar to salt being pressed on an open sore and I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent my screaming. I had to be strong, I kept telling myself over and over in my mind. It was the only hope I had, the only wish I prayed for. I felt dizzy, drugged again, much like when I first entered this realm. Taking a moment to adjust myself, I clung onto my sword and looked back up at my friend. She nodded in approval, ready to continue our fight. I was happy that she at least didn't trample on my pride and really let this battle be fair.

"Let's get this over with." I whispered to myself and once more, we charged at each other. I felt like each dodge I made with the sword seemed harder and took more effort. It was like cinder blocks were weighing my arms down and I knew if this kept up, I would only be slashed again. Perhaps even worse.

Then, with the next bundle of sword play, time went slow like each second was a minute. Chidori froze for a split second, enough to have my sword stab right through her abdomen. Blood spurted from the back were the blade protruded and she began to cough up blood. The sight turned my stomach and I staggered back with disbelief. My hands shook uncontrollably, too afraid to pull the sword back out. Shaking my head, I fought for a gasp of air, but shock prevented my involuntary movements.

At the same time, Kagura had fled the scene leaving Chidori behind. It took a moment to register, but when someone from the gang cut off the connection between her and Chidori, it had caused the girl to freeze. Unfortunately, the timing was off letting me stab her. Everyone surrounded the both of us and finally, Chidori had grasped her situation. Anger came about her as she grabbed the sword and slid it out from her body, letting her own waterfall of blood run free from her abdomen. Cursing under her breath, she threw the sword in my direction, letting a few droplets of blood to splatter my face as the weapon bounced by.

The moment she fell to her knees, was the moment I ran to her side. She glared at me, hissing and cursing while I grasped her shoulders. We were both wounded, but hers was threatening and I hated myself to be the one at fault.

"I'm so sorry! Chidori... You were supposed to block me, I wasn't supposed to hurt you!" I yelled, forcing my body over hers in an embrace. Tears trickled down my cheeks, washing away a bit of her blood. "I was supposed to be the one to die... If you go... If you go, I don't think I could bear it." Sobbing, I hugged her tighter and she just stood there for a moment.

"I havn't lost yet, Misuzu." She whispered and trailed her hands up to my neck as a last attempt. I let go of her just as she clamped her palms below my head. I wasn't cut off from breath long, because her grip weakened and she fell back. "I guess, I guess I really did lose."

"Chidori, don't..." I sobbed, staying by her side. She looked at me with a smile and let out an audible sigh. I couldn't help the lump in my throat and just seeing her dying below me was the most horrid thing to endure. "Stay with me." I pleaded.

"Don't worry, Misuzu." She said through breaths. "You... saved me. Thank you." My tears fell to her face, sliding down her cheeks and combining with her tears. "You knew... all along that I didn't belong... in this world. I don't. So, I'm going back. To our world." Looking up at her, I nodded as I wept. "Misuzu... smile for me. Let me see you smile before I go. I want you to know that goodbye's are not sad. So smile. Misuzu."

"I will..." I choked, letting a couple more drops fall from my lashes. The lump in my throat became as large as a boulder when I attempted to smile at her. My lips trembled and I could taste the salty taste of sorrow. "I can't... I can't smile, Chidori." I cried.

"Please, smile for me." She lifted her hand and placed her palm on my cheek, brushing away the water from my face even though the effort was useless. Chidori let out a quivered breath and smiled up at me, giving me the most sweetest and familiar beam.

"Wait for me." I ordered, curving my lips into the best smile I could manage. Chidori approved and let out a soft piece of laugher, and it reminded me of our days together. It reminded me of all the years spent beside one another.

"Bye-bye." The last syllable brushed off her smiling lips like a song and her body began to glow. I panicked, her image blurring from my tears and she only remained in my arms momentarily. Before I could do anything, her body disappeared as if she had never existed here in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

_I look around me and to see little groups of about four students sitting together. Each one talking to another and sharing whatever that had for lunch, enjoying their time with their friends. Unfortunately, I sat alone in the corner of the room as I watched the small box of lunch my mother had made for me. I was happy with my meal, it being a regular dish of rice and seasoned meat and vegetables. The thing that did seem to bother me was the fact that nobody wanted to be my friend. They just merely looked at me and returned to their friends as if I was just a piece of dust accompanying the classroom._

_Honestly, a few days ago my mother and I transferred to here from our previous home. My father left to train in the army again and my mom was forced into another job. At the moment, I didn't know what was going on because I was too young. Even so, I was transferred into the third grade at this new school. The school itself wasn't too far from where we moved in to, but it was a good walk in order to get there._

_When I first walked into the school that day, I was enveloped in nothing but curious stares and a mass of whispering. Paranoia ate at my insides as I tried to ignore the odd environment, but everyone seemed to act as if I was a disease. They left me alone and only considered me a student when the time was right, like working in class or needing something._

_Thus, I looked down at my dish present day and tried to smile. Letting these kids get to me wasn't my deal for a fresh start. I lifted up my small hand and scooped up a bit of rice, it smelled fresh and had that newly cooked rice scent. Just before I placed the spoonful of rice in my mouth, another student bumped into me while trying to head over to their little group of friends._

_The whole box of lunch fell to the ground with a thud and looked, open mouthed, at the fallen food. At the same time, my stomach grumbled a bit from the lack of being fed._

_"Look what you did, Minna!" One student yelled out._

_"Oh, she's going to starve!" Another said._

_"Just leave her alone, she doesn't need food anyways."_

_"She's just a stranger."_

_"She shouldn't have transferred. Nobody likes her anyways." The conversations continued, letting every single remark be heard and the snickering became louder. I bit my bottom lip and stood up, letting the chair I was sitting on a moment go give a loud screech as it rode the floor backwards. The whole class stopped while I stepped sideways away from my desk to ready myself for picking up my fallen lunch._

_"Hey, I will help you." Suddenly a sweet voice which sounded like an angel came about me. When I looked up, I was staring right into a small female with the eyes of the ocean. She smiled sweetly and bent down, I followed right after. I couldn't utter anything at the moment and so we both worked quietly at picking up the food. Of course, I was grateful, but at the same time, I was confused. Everyone seemed to hate me from transferring and I took it that the students just didn't like outsiders. But this girl, right in front of me, seemed to overlook the fact that I was the new student and helped me._

_"You didn't have to..." I finally spoke up as we both finished cleaning up the mess. I also noticed that the students around us were curiously watching and whispering to one another. Except when I was around this girl, the paranoia and hurt seemed to seep away like melted ice cream._

_"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile and handed me a tissue to clean off my dirtied hands. I took it without hesitance as I looked away briefly, mouthing 'thank you'. "Just ignore what everybody says. It will pass in time."_

_"Yeah..." I mumbled just as the female held up a finger and trotted away towards her desk. I didn't realize it then, but her desk was just a few behind me. The girl dug into her backpack and exited a little wrapped up box. She nodded approvingly at it and ran back towards me, holding out the box._

_"I'll share mine. Don't try and deny it, I know you're hungry." With that she let out a soft giggle and pulled a chair opposite to my desk. I sat down back in my chair while she revealed a neatly made lunch. "By the way, what is your name?"_

_"Misuzu. Misuzu Ichiro."_

_"I haven't been here for a few days, so forgive me for not being here to watch your introduction." I shrugged realizing why I hadn't noticed her sitting beside me. Obviously, she wasn't even there. "Anyways, my name is Chidori Takizawa."_

I squeezed my eyes shut, clinging to my own body as I tried to block out the event earlier. Darkness wrapped itself around the small room with curtains blocking out even the faintest glow of moonlight. I could see, if I tried, just the outline of object in gray colors. Though, I felt like falling into a deep sleep and never waking up. My whole being felt like shit and getting up in the morning was something I dreaded. Perhaps Naraku or somebody would find me in the midst of night and kill me. Or more so, I sort of wished it. These thoughts was like trying to get even for what I did to Chidori. I felt like ending my life was the only way to make everything better, to cancel out my step ahead. Maybe a weird disease would take over me and slowly eat me away during my sleep...

When Chidori's body disappeared, I didn't know what to do. It seemed like countless hours that we all just sat there staring at nothing. Finally, Sango had talked me in to returning to the cottage. I obliged and they all helped me there, because my mental state was threatening to shatter. Even now, as I lay here in the darkness, that crack seems to want to grow bigger and bigger. I cried the moment I entered the small cottage and the tears flown for as long as I could remember. Sango held me tightly and brushed her fingers through my hair as I clung onto her and wept.

Now, the tears were all gone like I had used them up already. Even when I wanted to cry, nothing would come out which left my cheeks dry. My whole body was mentally and physically wore down and my energy was gone. I was merely a hallow shell filled with guilt and regret.

I kept thinking back on my earlier days when I had just met Chidori. I could still remember her small face and how she always seemed to be my savior. Her eyes were always so clear and blue, enough that I wanted to swim in them. Sea deep hues were her best feature and she hardly ever realized it, even if I told her dozens of times. I remembered when we did manage to fight, but those fights would last for a day or two. Our longest fight lasted a week and in the end, we cried on each other repeating the lines 'I'm sorry' over and over again until our voices choked. She was truly my light as well as my best friend, losing her was like losing a big chunk of my life and heart.

Not only was my best friend gone, but then there was Kagome. She, too, was hurt because of me and now she had fled from here. I wondered if even Inuyasha noticed her absence. In a way, I was kind of angered at him. There were times when Inuyasha really seemed to love Kagome, if that were the case, then why did he never notice her feelings at all every time they were together. According to Kagome, she had been traveling with them for as long as she could remember, it even shown in the way she was very well adapted to here. Yet, Inuyasha was so dense. In the end, I still felt like the source of all the drama and I felt a thousand times more horrible about it.

I scrunched my body together into a sideways fetal position and sighed, my life was crumbling down. I realized that I really had nowhere to go, no place to return to. I still didn't know how to get back in my world and even if I did return, Uruki was always trying to put moves on me. I knew that would only hurt Chidori even more and at the moment, I never wanted to hurt her in any way possible ever again. If I stay here, all I would do is cause more trouble for people and I feel like I'm constantly in everyone's way. Even the Shikon no Tama was a factor, considering the gang looked for the shards and battled demons to get them, only to have the shards disappear and return whole in just a mere second. Once again, I was at fault for this as well.

Suddenly, a thought came into my mind causing me to sit up erect. If I couldn't return back to my world and I kept causing everyone to be hurt staying with Sango and everybody, than my last option was to leave and travel alone. Being alone would be making myself my top priority and whatever happened to me was my own business, thus never putting anyone at risk. I would be free from getting in the way of everyone and maybe sometime, I would fall back into my real world. With a confident smile, I lifted myself up from the futon and dusted off my kimono.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room I was occupying. To my unfortunate luck, Inuyasha was sleeping at the entrance and tiptoeing by was like walking next to an enraged tiger so that was out of the question. Quickly, I retreated back to my room and let out a soft exhale only to trail my gaze to the cloth covered window.

Silently, I touched the diamond necklace around my neck and unclasped it. The gang worked so hard and long to search for this jewel, that I had no right to hold on to it. The Shikon no Tama belonged to them so I decided to leave it here. I know what I was doing is stupid, that leaving the Jewel here would rid me of any source of power all together, but I felt like it was something I had to do. Also, leaving them was, too, an idiotic decision. It was like walking into a pit of irritated rattlesnakes. Even so, I had my mind set.

I threw the Jewel down onto the futon and it glowed lightly against the homemade blankets. "Thank you, everyone for taking me in. I had a great time and I was really happy. Thus, this Jewel belongs to you, I'm sorry that I've decided to leave. I'm sorry." I whispered and with that said, I turned towards the window. Pulling back the cloth, I peered into the night sky. The moon looked down on me as well as the stars, being witness to my fleeing. I took one last look at the room and uttered a silent goodbye just as I climbed through the opening.

I fell with a soundless thud, scraping my side a little the moment I toppled over, but regained my balance a second after. I had to be quick or Inuyasha would sense me gone and run after me, so I rubbed my slightly injured skin and ran as fast as I could. I ran passed cottages which held families, the pond where I knocked Inuyasha's bowl after he found out about my reincarnation, the pathway to the hot springs, and continued onwards to the forest.

The village, I realized, wasn't as big as I once thought it to be, in fact it was actually a bit small. Leaving the place was easier than I expected, but once I entered the darkness of the forest, my skin crawled with the slightest bit of fear. My pace turned into a stroll while I caught my breath and slowly I began to just walk. The trees were looking down at me from high up, eying me like a complete stranger. The moon, too, seemed to have a sly eye towards me with suspicion, but I continued on my way. In fact, I had no place in mind to go, I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't know where any of the villages were or which ones were good or bad. Still, I held on to my confidence.

Finally, after a walk of a lifetime, I took my first break and found a nearby tree that looked less threatening than the ones around it. The bark felt a little smooth but still crumbled down at the slight bit of brushing. The trunk was big, strong, like a protector and I leaned against it with an exhale. I slid down the tree to the ground, pulling my legs up close to me in order to make myself as small as possible. The sky was large with the color of midnight purple. It was much more beautiful than what you would see at my current time. In my world, the place was full of lighting which hid most of the significant stars from view. Right now, just gazing up at that purple canvas was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly, there was a rustle nearby which startled me and cut my breath from my throat. I couldn't breath, in fear of being caught and killed. My heart slammed in my chest which I prayed wouldn't give out where I was hiding, but my grip on my knees created crescent moons to embed in my skin from my fingernails. I waited about a million years before I made my first move, carefully shifting my body so I could look passed the big tree that I was leaning on. What I saw was more breathtaking than the starry sky above.

Inuyasha's brother was wondering the forest alone, with his face tilted to the sky. My mouth went dry as I observed his beauty, watching how his hair lit up in the moonlight and drifted behind him in a graceful dance. His eyes were still that flawless color of deep gold as they peered high up to the heavens. His whole body fit perfectly in his white clothing, covered half way by the large fluff hanging over his shoulder. Then, his lips were just planted tight upon one another, but I watched how cleverly printed his demonic markings were. The deep purple stripes on his face and a crescent on his forehead.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him, afraid to look away, afraid to move. My breath was halted completely except the thin stream of breath escaping my disbelief. My heart still thudded in my chest, but it wasn't from fear anymore. I couldn't even help how my stomach swirled, even tickled in the depths of my abdomen. He was so handsome in my eyes and I was so drawn to him that I forgot about everything. Chidori left my mind, along with Inuyasha and kagome, even the whole gang. All that I saw was him, I thought of him, and felt like the whole world was surrounding just us. My dear Sesshoumaru...

Just when I felt deep into my own mind, a stick was crushed beneath my weight and even the sound was like a large echo in the woods. I was even amazed that a stick could create such a noise, but I couldn't have prevented it. It was too late and Sesshoumaru had halted from his walk. Faster than what my mind could comprehend, the demon unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me for the second time in my life. His eyes were on me, glued onto my figure as I froze, watching him. I couldn't move from my spot and so I clutched the tree I had taken to rest on. We stared at each other for so long, that I wondered what exactly he was seeing.

"D-Do you want to kill me?" I broke our gazes and spoke up. His face twitched at my interruption while I gathered the courage to move from my spot. I stood up, slowly, as my legs felt like Jello. Nonetheless, I wouldn't let my eyes leave from his while I took a mere step forward. Sesshoumaru didn't budge, but kept his sword pointed at me, showing me that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. "Do you wish to kill me?" I repeated to him, losing my balance just as I approached the tip of the blade.

"Do you wish to end your life?" Sesshoumaru countered my question with an emotionless expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he caught me by surprise. His voice was deep and masculine, yet candy to the ears. My heart hurt from how rapid it was beating, but he, too, would not leave from my gaze.

"Would you kill me if I said, I do?" With that, I lifted both my hands and grabbed the end of his blade, letting the sharp edges bring wounds to my palms. He just watched me with those hard golden eyes as I brought the tip to my neck.

"You are persistent."

"You are hesitating." I smirked at him as crimson droplets of my blood trickled down from both my palms. A slight burning pain came over my cuts, but I continued to hold his sword, egging him on to kill me. My remark made his lip twitch as he took a moment which I assumed to be thinking.

"Daring female." He muttered just below an audible tone. He then dropped down to one knee and leaned closer to me. At that moment, my whole body went numb as I was enveloped in his scent, that all too familiar smell that I came to know that day I returned to this world in his arms. His eyes were piercing, handsome, and hypnotizing me, causing me to freeze. I could see his marking clearly, how perfect they were. I even had the urge to reach out and touch them, to feel the smoothness of his skin.

Sesshoumaru took his free hand and put it over both of mine. They were warm, despite his nature, and big enough to cover my hands easily. I could see that there were markings on his own palms and beyond that, I hadn't a clue but my imagination. Even so, his touch brought tingles through my body, overcoming the numbness. It took me a moment to register, but he was prying off of my grip with little effort. When my hands were free, he sheathed his sword with skill. The demon finally broke our eye lock and looked down at my bloodied palms making me feel a bit self conscious.

"Misuzu." I spoke up, causing him to look back at me momentarily. "My name is Misuzu." He returned his attention back at my hands and it made me wonder whether her not he heard me or would remember it. After all, calling someone from their name was much better than by their gender. What came next was something I would never thought would happen in my wildest dreams.

His grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his mouth, and softly he lapped up the blood with his tongue. I trembled before him as he licked my wound and I blushed so much that I felt like I was on fire. Tingling sensations trailed up my arm every time he ran his tongue upon my skin, I couldn't help it as my breath became heavy with his actions.

"You know..." I said through little sighs, "I'm not the only one who's daring."

* * *

Oh wow, I actually really love this chapter. Especially the ending. Ooooh! It makes me fall in love all over again with Sesshoumaru. Please R&R!  
More coming up! 


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshoumaru didn't have the ears that Inuyasha possessed. This demon had sharp pointed ears that looked halfway human. They resembled those an elf would have, only Sesshoumaru's seemed more majestic, if possible. Despite how much they seemed to call out for my touch, I was almost afraid to reach out and caress them. Everything about this demon screamed out caution and even then, as he lapped up the blood from my self intended wounds, Inuyasha's warning echoed through my mind. The very fact that he would kill without any hesitation.

It made me wonder, though, whether Inuyasha was seeing a different demon that I was at that moment. Sesshoumaru had pointed his sword at me for what felt like countless times, yet he had never actually pierced my skin with it. If Inuyasha's warning was true, than I should have been dead by now. Even then, I should have died on our first meeting. It was like a miracle, then, that I was here living and breathing. Another thought hit me right after, which caused a shiver to go about my spine. Perhaps, this demon wasn't going to kill me swiftly, rather he was going to kill me slowly.

Now that a whole knew feeling of fear swept through me, I jumped a little when Sesshoumaru dropped my last hand, indicating that he was done with his actions. I expected him to lash out and hurt me, but he only stayed where he was, watching me. His eyes were gentle yet fierce, hungry yet desirable. Perhaps I knew all along his real intention was not to harm me and as we spoke through our eyes, my body began to relax.

"M-my blood." I spoke up, turning my gaze down to my palms. Just a second ago, they were dripping with blood and now they were pink without a flow. It was strange and I could still feel a tingle where his mouth had just been. "Doesn't it taste revolting? After all, I am the reincarnation of Naraku. You said so yourself that I carried his scent, so my blood must taste just as bad."

"You are a fool if you think even your blood would have anything to do with your soul. It is merely a substance." He replied with what sounded like an irritated tone. Fearing I had angered him, I shut my mouth and avoided anymore eye contact. With this, there was a moment of silence and I began to wonder why he wasn't leaving. I assumed he would just stand up and go to be rid of me, but he never budged from his spot, leaving one knee in the soil and the other bent. "Show me it." He said at last.

"What?" I turned my face to give him a very noticeable confused expression.

"Your other wound. I can smell it."

"My... woun- Oh!" Now that he had mentioned it, my shoulder was wrapped up in gauze from Sango's attempt at covering my injury. It was the same gash that Chidori had created from her sword during our last battle. Trying not to think about my best friend in depth, I touched my shoulder and winced as it throbbed. If Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything, I would have forgotten about the wound until my next bathe, which would have been a bad thing. Infection could have taken its' toll by that time.

"Useless woman." He growled and grabbed my shoulders with either hand. I bit back a scream the moment one of his hands came upon the end of my covered wound. He took my reaction as an answer and pulled me to him. His grip was hard, like his hands were made from metal instead for bone. It was enough that I even thought he could break my arms if he put the right pressure to them. He ignored my silent plea and roughly placed my back against his knee, letting my bottom lay softly to the gravel below. His grip was still on my shoulders and only then did he slowly release them, letting my blood to start its' flow again from my gash. The white top of my kimono began to get stained once again and he took no time to observe it. The demon ripped open the chest of my top with an unreadable expression, pulling the cloth aside in order to get to the open cut.

"N-no!" I gasped, but he didn't cease his actions. Instead, he moved the dirtied gauze out of the way and crashed his mouth down to my shoulder. Pain seared through my body as his tongue invaded my flesh, so much that I trembled like mad below him. I couldn't move from him or rather I was too overwhelmed by his scent. Aside from the pain, my gaze was to the stars and I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. I tried to rid my thoughts, but he was too hypnotizing that I stopped any struggle and let him continue on.

I could feel his hot moist breath tickle my tender skin and his tongue lapped up the seeping blood, even his silver glistening hair had fallen over me. Each strand teasing the senses in my skin and moving around with his movements. I wanted to reach out to him a second time, but I couldn't even control my arms let alone my body. His mouth descended from my shoulder to the top of my mounds and down to the valley of my breasts. Shivering, I concentrated on every star being witness to his care. They twinkled above, winking, and giving their light filled blessings down to us. I even saw make belief pictures as well as designs the beauty of the stars could make.

His lips, so firm and gentle. They were completely opposite to his nature. Soft. Tender. Moist.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" A little girls' voice echoed through the forest followed by the breaking of twigs as she ran through the heart of the trees.

Sesshoumaru departed his lips from my wound and let his grip fall from me, he pushed me off of him gently to let me catch my own balance. Feeling self conscious, I covered my chest, even though my breasts were already covered from the now loosened gauze. Even so, I readjusted my kimono top securely and Sesshoumaru lifted himself up with little effort from the hard ground. As he stood erect, my body froze when I gazed up at his flawless stance. He truly was like a God in my eyes, while he looked so perfect otherwise. What really made my heart skip was how intense those golden orbs looked off into the distance, which I suddenly wished were upon me. My body still felt warm from his touch, while his lips left a permanent imprint in my senses. Sesshoumaru's hair glistening in the night sky, fluttering with whichever direction the wind pleased.

Then, being drawn out of my sudden trance, a little girl popped her way out of the darkness from the forest and smiled brightly up at the golden hued God. He briefly looked down at her and she held up her dirtied hands which were currently occupied with dozens of stem bent flowers. Her giggle was so pure and innocent that it made me look at her in awe. She was small, about half (maybe smaller) than my size, and her hair was a bit on the nappy side, though fixed by a side pony tail. She wore a little child's white and orange checkered kimono that went all the way down to her ankles. Below that were her bare feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken and I have been looking all over for you! I picked these on the way, aren't they just beautiful?" She beamed and looked down at her flowers. Sesshoumaru looked at the flowers for a moment and then turned his gaze back to me momentarily.

"Rin." He said her name with a hard tone. She perked up immidiately and looked back up at him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Tend to this human." He looked back over at me and Rin followed his gaze, finally taking notice that I was there. I shied back a little and felt out of place, but she only grinned widely and nodded to the demon. Soon after, she trotted over to my side and held out the half crushed flowers to me as her little gift. I smiled and took them happily which let a giggle escape her small mouth.

Then a third party showed up, this time it was a small being, which I took to be a demon given his appearance. The demon itself was about half Rin's size and he carried, through three long green fingers, a giant rod with two heads at the top. He was green all over with big eyes and at the first look, one couldn't help but think 'frog' or 'toad'. In all, the demon wasn't attractive.

"M'lord! M'lord! Must you leave me with that pesty human girl!" The toad-like demon complained right at the heals of his 'Lord'. I was a bit taken aback by the way the beautiful demon was addressed and only made me wonder. Sesshoumaru merely shot the demon a sharp look and immediately the toad shied away and shut it's mouth. The silence only lasted a mere second until the thing noticed my presence. "M'lord, why is there another _human_ here?! What has become of you?! M'lord!!"

The conversation was suddenly shut off when Rin dragged me away from the view of them, enough so we could have our privacy. Despite the little girls' appearance, she seemed more mature than what she let off.

"Don't mind Jaken, he's a goofey demon anyways." She grinned big enough to show off her teeth and dug her hands in a little pocket sewn into her kimono and exited a few wrapped cloths. "My name is Rin." She greeted, unraveling the bit of cloth she had.

"My name is Misuzu. I can do that..." I said, indicating my wound and the cloth she was holding. The little girl only shook her head and stepped closer to me. I bent down to her height and allowed her to dress the gash on my chest first. Time went quickly as she finished dressing both of my hands in a professional way. "You are pretty good at this, Rin." I complimented.

"I'm a human, too, so I know the importance of keeping a wound clean." She smiled up at me with her childish beam and I couldn't help but feel amazed at this little girl.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru?" I asked her out of curiously and she put a child sized fist to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I was saved by him. Wolves took my life, but Sesshoumaru-sama came to my rescue and drew death away from me. I am truly grateful for him"

"H-he saved you?"

"Yes." Rin beamed brightly at the memory. "Well, come on, we should get back!" With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. This little girl...

By the time we got back, Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree with is eyes closed and Jaken was sitting beside him with a defeated look upon his face. I couldn't help but imagine what must have went on during our absence. In any case, Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and tugged cutely on the bottom of his clothing. This indication let the demon know that she was done tending to my wounds. Without even a glance towards me, he began to walk off into the distance. Jaken scrambled to his feet with a yelp and stumbled after them, taking place beside Rin as she opened her mouth to tell tales of went on in her mind.

Alas, I was left alone to look after their backs and I couldn't help but feel sad. There was a pang in my chest, while my stomach felt a little queasy. I didn't want to be left alone, I wanted to go with them, but who was I to trample on their lives and join parties with them. I felt out of place even with Sesshoumaru and I couldn't head back to Inuyasha. For one, I was lost, and two, I didn't even know how angry they all would be. Last, I couldn't go back to my world even if a tried.

Gathering all my courage, I took in a deep breath to fill my lungs wide and screamed after them.

"Wait!" I ran in full speed towards them, feeling my legs pound with each step I took. I ignored the crumpling of leaves and twigs, trying my hardest not to fall. Unfortunately, I tripped over a small log and fell to my knees, but I didn't stop then. "Let me come with you. Please, let me come with you!" I called out.

Sesshoumaru wasn't too far from were I sat fallen to my knees and all three of them looked my way. Rin was watching me with curiously, Jaken looked at me with a face of disgust, and Sesshoumaru gave me that emotionless stare. I hated that stare and yet it somehow was powerful enough to palpitate my heart. The demon parted his lips to speak and let out his masculine voice the moment he began to turn around.

"Do as you please."

* * *

_I would really appreciate it if you leave me reviews. They help me a lot._


	21. Chapter 21

His face was beautiful and flawless with skin so smooth that it seemed to scream out to be touched. Markings overcame his body, imprinting deep magenta over his light color and his face was structured as if created by an artistic God. His lips looked so inviting, tender, and soft that just watching them brought back memories of just hours before. Tingles ran through the area's of my wounds, but from remembrance of his licks. Blushing, I watched as his breath escaped those slightly parted lips. I wanted to reach out and touch them, to know through senses whether he was real or not. Along with his face was that angelic silky hair. I could still feel those little strands tickling the softness of my skin, overpowering my being.

It felt like we had walked miles and miles in silence except for Rin's random childish stories that she came up with. I was the last in line while Jaken walked side by side with Rin. Of course, Sesshoumaru, being the leader of the group, was the first as we all followed. We journeyed until both Rin and I felt sick with fatigue and Sesshoumaru finally let us all rest. He had taken comfort in resting against a tree sitting upright while Jaken slept nearby clutching his staff like it was his life. Rin was bundled up beside Sesshoumaru which gave off the image of father and daughter. For a moment, I wondered what type of relationship the two of them had. He had put up with the child and let her do whatever he pleased, he wished no harm to come about her and even had Jaken be one of her guardians. That girl must really have imprinted herself deep in his shielded heart. The thought brought a pang in my own chest, one that wasn't for love but for jealousy.

The fire was at it lowest, dying out as time went on and the night sky was beginning to grow old. The only one awake, as far as I knew, was myself and I just sat there ever so close to this mesmerizing demon, watching him closely. I observed him and etched his image deep in my mind for fear of forgetting him. I wanted to learn everything about him, physically if not mentally. He didn't stir, didn't even acknowledge anything around him and it was hard to tell whether or not he really was asleep. I recalled when Inuyasha peered to be resting when in reality, he was clearly far from any dreamland. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was fully aware of my being there, watching him with my emerald hues.

For a brief moment, I lifted my hand with courage of touching him. Closely, I brought my hand only about a foot away from his majestic face, only to bring it back to myself with cowardice. I scooted myself away from the demon and turned my body towards the spitting fire, which cackled in attention as if to scream it was going to be deceased. The fire, which only gave out a low luminescence, reminded me of a human life. To be extinguished meant that ones' life was at its' end. The fire was born small with a little flame, but as it grew, the flame widened and brightened with life. Finally, it would grow dull with light and then burn out to nothing.

That thought stuck with me for the rest of the night, chilled me even. I laid down on the gravel, ignoring the uncomfortable prickling of dirt and twigs against my back and gazed at the ending flames as dreams overcame my conscious.

----

I woke up to the popping of sticks and new waves of heat embracing my body. I opened my eyes to stare up at the bright sky, reminding me of when I had first came upon this era. The clouds were shaped in perfectly sculpted puffs of cotton and the sun shown brightly high up in the light blue sky, giving down its shower of natural warmth as a blessing. Trees blocked most of my view of the blue canvas above, dark leaves waving at me in the wind and branches swaying against the trunks. It took me a moment, but the heat I was feeling wasn't from the sun, which dawned on me that the fire was made again.

I shifted to my side and sure enough, wild flames danced around in the pit of our campsite. Twigs, branches, sticks, and leaves were caked in the middle which were covered in hot orange beauty. I watched the fire for as long as I could remember until familiar beats of footsteps came to me. Trailing my eyes up to the being, Rin grinned down on me while her hand was outstretched. I sighed and turned myself to my stomach, in the process of waking up. My whole body felt irritated and stiff that bending my limps felt almost impossible.

"Misuzu, it's time to get up." Rin's cute voice invaded my ears. I gave her a moan followed by a half mumbled 'okay'. "I want to go fishing with you." She told me with a tone full of hope. I couldn't refuse her wish, after all it must have been a bit hard to travel around with two male companions. Maybe, we could both take a bath while we were at it. I knew I desperately needed one, but dreaded the fact that I wouldn't be able to get into any hot springs.

"Let's go fishing then." I said, giving her my best morning smile while I lifted myself off of the ground. Dirt clung to my kimono and I brushed off as much as I could the moment I was balanced on my own two feet. "Do you think we could wash ourselves as well?" I asked her, giving my arms a bit of stretch.

"Of course, C'mon!" The girl nodded and ran off through the trees. I struggled to keep up after her, but with her being a child, she had a much more advantage when it came to speed. She stopped when she came about a large lake that rippled in countless circles above the surface. I watched with amazement at the gorgeous lake and was finally pulled from my trance when Rin threw her little kimono to the ground, jumping into the lake with her body bare.

"Ah! Rin, you were supposed to wait!" I complained, quickly taking off my red and white kimono. She giggled, throwing water in my direction with a mischievous look upon her face. I joined in after her, splashing the girl back playfully.

I couldn't remember the last time I had really laughed like this. In fact, I think it was the time before I even entered this era when I had this much fun. I remember it was with Chidori and we were both hanging out at her house, reminiscing our old inside jokes. The thought made me a little sad, but Rin overcame my sudden depression the moment she tackled me. The two of us toppled back into the lake, being enveloped with the water.

We spent our time in the lake for hours, splashing each other, swimming together, cuddling each other, and we even began to fish for our breakfast. Unfortunately, Rin was a better sport than I was as she came up with dozens of little to medium sized fish. I, on the other hand, caught only a select few. Then again, I was used to fishing with bait and poles, whereas Rin used only her skill and hands.

By the time we got back, there was a showdown between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was growling, pointing his Tessaiga to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru had his sword at Inuyasha's neck. I dropped the little fish I had in my arms and ran towards them.

"Stop, both of you!" I screamed, pulling myself between the two demons. Sesshoumaru had an expression of annoyance, which I couldn't help but savor such an intense look. Inuyasha, on the other hand, reminded me of jealous boyfriend coming after his girlfriend. Aside from that, I couldn't help but wonder what on earth caused the two to be at each others throats so early in the morning.

"Keh." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and stepped back from his brother and me. Sesshoumaru merely let out a 'hmmph' and turned his back on us. When I turned to look at him, he was already walking away into the distance and I felt that familiar jolt in my heart. Just a moment was I to watch his departure when Inuyasha let out his voice. "How annoying."

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?!" I asked him angrily. This was not how I wanted to spend the first day of my disappearance. How the hell did Inuyasha find me anyhow, but then again I knew the answer. Inuyasha knew my scent and being a half dog demon, of course he could sniff me out. Even so, I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for his answer.

"You ran off without a word and everyone is worried about you. I came to take you back so we can protect you. You're in danger if you remain here." He informed me, crossing his own arms over his chest. "Idiot."

"Didn't you ever think that I WANTED to leave. God, all I do is cause trouble for you guys. Kagome is gone, the jewel randomly chose me as its' bearer and even my own affairs are getting in the way of yours. Chidori was after me and because I was with you, she wouldn't have hesitated to make you her target as well." I told him while he merely let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not going back to you guys."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because this is what I have chosen! Because I'd rather be by myself than make you more of a target of Naraku more than you already are. I'd rather hurt myself than others!" I screamed.

"Yeah, so you go and run off with my brother?!" Without a second to spare, my hand crashed down to his cheek. If I was Kagome, I would have told him to sit, maybe even a thousand 'sit's for how angry I was.

"Kagome left because of me. She left because you are too stupid to realize what is more important. You trampled all over her and then I came along to ruin things even more than it already was." I sighed, putting a hand on my forehead. The situation was stressful and I didn't want to seem more of a monster in front of Rin than I already had. Although, she was quietly sitting at the fire bearing witness to our argument.

"Misuzu..."

"Kagome." I corrected, indicating that he should be saying Kagome's name rather than my own. "Inuyasha, you have something you need to do. You and I know that. Sango knows it, Miroku and Shippo knows it. They knew what you need to do right now way before I even came into the picture. Kagome is back in my world, her world, and you are the only one that can bring her back. After all, she is a part of your group, right? Wasn't it her that awoken you from your curse? You need to bring her back and you are the only person who can do that. Please, Inuyasha. Bring her back to her home." I looked him closely in the eyes and I could tell he was thinking over my words, replaying them over and over in his mind.

"But..."

"I want you to promise me something, Inuyasha."

"Misu-"

"I want you to promise me something." I interrupted.

He nodded.

"Come back for me when you've opened your heart and seen what is inside."

He spoke nothing and let silence take over his answer.

"Tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that I am fine where I am. Tell them that the needn't look for me at all. I'm alright." I smiled at Inuyasha and he only nodded helplessly. I knew this was the right thing to do. I knew that Kagome was somewhere back in our world wishing that Inuyasha would come for her. I knew what really lies in Inuyasha's heart.

With a last action, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. His scent filled my nostrils, such a sweet smell radiated off of him and I clutched him tightly. Perhaps, I thought, if our situation was different, something could have happened. Inuyasha was like a best friend to me and just like Kagome, he was the first person I saw and met when I entered this era. No matter what, he would always be special to me and I also knew that this goodbye was only temporary.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." I assured while I let my arms retreat from around him. His grasp was hard and I could tell he wanted to hold me tighter, but he obliged and let me go. I smiled at him brightly and encouraged him once more to find Kagome.

* * *

I actually sped this up on accident. Sorry, but maybe one of these days I will rewrite it. Anyways, this was more or less a filler chapter to kind of bond Rin and Misuzu together and grow their relationship to the point where they aren't strangers. The second half was pretty important though. It marks the full turning point of the main characters' direction in the story. She's decided to not stay with the Inuyasha gang, rather to stay closer to her beloved crush or be alone should that happen. Basically, she's looking out for everyone before looking out for herself. But yeah, we'll just see what happens next.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and stay tuned!

ps. This story is actually nearing its' end, believe it or not. So i'm hoping not to rush the ending too much, but I still need to develop relationships and put in the last big twist which leads to the ending.

Pss. Not that you would know now, but I'm debating on having a sequal to this story or not. I guess whatever mood I'm in when I finish the fanfic would determine that. (also the viewers could determine this as well, should they plead for more. lol)

Until next time, I'm out!


	22. Chapter 22

"Your hair is beautiful, Rin. If you keep taking care of it, it will be even more gorgeous." I told the small child as my fingers ran through the strands of Rin's hair like a comb. Despite the nappy appearance, after brushing it a few times, her hair was actually a nice texture and even shined with radiance. She let out a dream filled sigh at my compliment, lifting up a small palm to touch her dark hair as if it was something new to her.

We sat in front of our newly made bonfire, which we had taken hours to create. Of course, half that time was bugging Jaken and throwing sticks at the poor creature due to our boredom. During the time spent together, Jaken had suddenly became something special to us, mainly someone to pick on for entertainment. Even so, we had managed to make a fire and now it was lively with high flames which tried its' hardest to lick the violet sky above. Day was closing in on us and the darkness was letting out a howl of entrance. Rin sat in front of me while I was behind, letting the child lean her petite back against my chest. Gracefully, I stroked her hair like a mother would do to her daughter, touching those strands so gently as if they were valuable silk.

"Will my hair really become gorgeous?" She asked in the most girlish voice I'd ever heard come from her mouth. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her body from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. She smelt of forest and wilderness, but with a tad bit of sweet. This smell resembled the scent of Sesshoumaru, of the trees and pine.

"Of course, but you must take care of yourself before then." I ordered, letting my voice travel to her little ears. In fact, Sesshoumaru had been gone for quite some days. After the event with Inuyasha, the demon had walked off and left us here. I was beginning to wonder whether he had ditched us, but Rin kept assuring me with those confident words, 'He will return'. So, I was left in charge of everyone and seeing to Rin's safety. Time went rather slowly, but we all managed and even Jaken was beginning to grow used to my presence.

"Mmm." The girl mumbled.

"Rin?" I shook the girl lightly and she let out another half conscious moan. Smiling, I clutched her to me again and let the female sleep as my eyes watched the dancing flames. Jaken was even sound asleep on the far end of the bon fire, leaving myself to be the only one awake. "You know, I'll probably have to leave here soon." I mumbled under my breath. Of course, Rin nor the toad demon could hear me and I was talking to myself more than anything. "Chidori isn't in this world anymore. The Shikon Jewel is back in the hands of Inuyasha. I have no use to be here."

The wind was chilly, blowing over us and invading our campsite. The only warmth was from the fire and Rin's sleeping body, but a shiver still crept through my body at the breeze. The night seemed darker than usual, scarier even. I didn't look behind me nor did I look above, for fear of anything harmful. The only sound that I could listen to, was the songs of crickets communing with one another.

"It is strange though." I said below a whisper. "I haven't a clue how to get back to my world. It's been months, maybe even more than that since I was back in the comfort of my room. I feel, though, that I'll be leaving soon. This world, this era will then just really be a memory. No, it would only be a dream." I squeezed Rin a little, but gentle enough not to stir her sleep. "Is it wrong of me that I would rather stay here than back where I truly belong? Is it wrong that I want to stay in this dream and never wake up? Is that selfish to my parents? Am I a bad person to wish this?" My voice was cracking and a wave of sadness washed over me. Instead of yearning to go back, I was beginning to feel sadness for my departure of this world. I didn't want to leave, even if it meant abandoning those who were so close back in present day.

I shifted my body a little, moving it down to where I was now laying on my side with Rin sleeping in the curve of my body. I held the girl there, close to me as if I was protecting her. "Dreams..." I muttered just as I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that sleep would drift me away from my inner dilemmas.

------

I was the first to wake the next day, listening to the melody of birds. For a few moments, I just absorbed the morning rays and let the scent of fresh air fill my nostrils. When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at a cloudless sky. Too clear and joyous for my bitter attitude that day. I lifted my self up, gazing at the sleeping bodies around me. Still, Sesshoumaru had not returned.

With a sigh, I stood up and extended my arms in a large stretch. Despite my horrible mood, it was still my duty to be in charge seeing as how I was taller of the group and older, without counting the age of Jaken. I nodded to myself, gaining some inner strength and turned my back to the campsite in order to find my way towards the nearest lake. I peered down at my hands while I walked, observing the little almost invisible scars. Still, I could revision that very night when I practically begged Sesshoumaru to kill me and how I grabbed the blade of his sword with little hesitation. Then, I recalled his lips...

Shifting my thoughts to something else, I hid the blush that took over my cheeks. Luckily, I had just approached the large clearing where the Lake swayed to welcome me.

"Okay." I said to myself, lifting up the bottom of my red and white kimono, tucking the hems at my waist enough to leave a little above my knees with bare skin. That was just perfect for walking into the water. Readying myself, I pulled up my sleeves and got into the water.

During the past few days, Rin taught me a lot about fishing her way. Using hands required lots of skill and it was mainly about predicting the position the fish will swim to as well as the direction. The simple task was to stick your hand in the water as fast as you could and grab quickly at the fish. Honestly, it could even be a thousand times more fun than using a plain rod to catch fish. I always messed up a few on my first tries, but as soon as I caught one, I began to catch more without a second thought.

With a cloth full of fish, I made my way back to the campsite to ready breakfast. I even learned how to cook certain fish in various sizes to perfection. Rin, truly, was a smart girl and even now, I had learned a lot from her. I almost dropped the fish the moment I had the camp in view for a large demon took place beside Rin. He was looking down at her with beautiful eyes and testing, through vision, whether everything was all right or not.

Of course, Sesshoumaru sensed my sudden presence and his sight came onto me. I quickly walked forward to drop the fish next to the dead fire and readjusted my stance. We stared at one another and I could even see a hint of surprise in his face.

"You are still here." He spoke and I nodded.

"You've returned." I said with a light smile. "I took care of Rin. Where were you?"

"That's not to your concern." Was his response which wiped away my sudden smile.

"You are horrible."

"Am I?" Sesshoumaru said with little care.

"You came back hoping I had left, didn't you? That's horrible." I accused him while he gave me a hard look.

"Hmmph." With that, he took place by the nearest tree, which wasn't far from where Rin slept, and sat down with his back against the trunk.

"You..." I began, taking note of how his eyelids closed like a door to his hypnotic golden orbs. I could only imagine what his journey brought him in those days he was gone. "...are a strange demon." Picking up my utensils, I did my best to restart the fire in order to cook our food. "I was warned to stay away from you. I was told that you would end my life with no hesitance. I learned that you are a cruel demon, yet all those sound like mere rumors to me. Although you have aimed a blade at me, you have never killed me. You have never seemed like a cold demon in front of me. You have even taken a child under your wing. So, you are a very confusing demon."

His hand came over mine quicker than what my mind could project. The fire had burst in flames and I had picked up a medium sized fish, but his large hands made me drop it. His warm hand over mine was enough to let my body soar and I tried to yank my hand away from his. Only his grip was too much, forcing me to tilt my head up to him. He had moved from his spot, now bending ever so close to where I was, his face just inches from my own. I could even feel his hot breath against my face.

"Tell me, why are you still here after hearing such warnings?" His stare was hard and my throat went dry. "Answer me!"

"I-I wanted to see for myself whether you were like the rumors." I told him honestly, knowing that curiosity was a big factor in a lot of things that I did. "Besides, I'll be leaving soon enough anyways. I have no reason to be here." With that, I yanked my hand from his in the moment I caught him off guard. "Since you want me gone so bad."

"Foolish girl." He breathed and retreated back to the tree he was leaning against.

"As I thought." I said, returning back to the food. "You are confusing."

----

Later on that day, Rin and Jaken left to wonder the forest. At first I was worried for her, but Jaken assured me that it was a normal thing. After all, Rin had all the freedom she wanted and she couldn't just stay in one spot. A child like her would get bored. Also, she was with Jaken, whom was stronger than what he let on to be. With that fear at ease, I stayed at our campsite, getting some things together since we were to start journeying the very next day. Sesshoumaru was resting against the tree again and his expression looked so carefree.

"You are a strange human." The demon spoke up through the silence, which caught me off guard since I currently thought he was sleeping. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him.

"Misuzu. My name is Misuzu." I corrected him with a little pouted expression. His eyes were still closed, giving me full view of his demonic markings. Finally, I let out a chuckle and walked over to him. Rin was so close to him that she would have curled up in his lap, or tried to rest with his fluff. I, on the other hand, was still a stranger and so I took place beside him, bringing my knees close to my chest. "Strange..." I repeated his words.

"Demons are after you." He told me, breaking me of my wonder. My face darted to his and he opened his eyes to stare in front of him. "Many of them."

"Demons? After me?" I asked in shock. He acted like I hadn't said anything and remained silent. "But why? I haven't got anything they would want. I'm just-" I paused a moment before continuing with a sigh. "-a human."

"Carelessness can lead to your misfortune." The demon warned.

"If I died, would you bring me back from the dead like you did with Rin?" I asked him, turning my gaze to his. He was watching me and then let out a sigh.

"Don't be foolish."

We were silent after that for a long while until the air grew cold again and Sesshoumaru's body tensed. I looked up at him and I saw that his hand had trailed to the hilt of one sword. Fear hit me like the flash of lightening and I stood up only a second after he did. I spoke nothing and neither did he, afraid that something worse could happen. Again, that familiar headache pounded deep in my brain and it took all effort for me not to scream. This pain was exactly my effect when Naraku was nearby and I knew Sesshoumaru could sense the demons' presence.

He walked with caution away from our campsite with me tagging close behind like a puppy. By the time we reached our destination, I felt like I was being torn apart by saws. I felt like throwing up and my head was about to split open. But this ache was nothing compared to what stood in front of us. Even Sesshoumaru didn't move as fear turned to anger and the shock on his face was enough to stab daggers through my heart.

"We meet again, dearest Misuzu."

* * *

Yay another chapter. Things should start heating up again by the next one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate on letting me know how I'm doing.

Stay tuned! Until then, I'm out!


	23. Chapter 23

The sight was revolting and my stomach lurched in attempt of emptying. Blood covered the clearing. Green, brown, gray, all the colors of nature was instantly turned to a dark morbid red. The liquid shined, letting off sparking reflections in puddles to mock my horrified expression. My body shook as I gazed upon the shreds of what once had been life. The leaves looked gloomy, stretching out their palms to us as if a plea to wipe them dry, while dripping with an unusual splash.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't gazing at the blood stained plants, he was looking down upon a figure almost hidden from the slaughter. Dark hair stuck together in gobs of thick substance, clothing no longer its yellow and orange. A body now broken and a heart ceasing to beat. A girl lay upon the wet gravel, tears staining her cheeks, but never flowing. Eyes that were open, but never seeing. Her body was ripped apart at the abdomen, with gobs of flesh scattered like garbage around us. Limbs were torn apart at their sockets only to be thrown in opposite directions.

I turned my head and let vomit escape my trembling lips. My eyes were wide with disbelief, my mind photographing such a horrid scene against my will. I couldn't control my lurching and only did I stop the moment when Sesshoumaru spoke at last.

"Rin." His voice was strong, but soft. Such a small three letter word slipped from his mouth, heavy with regret and guilt. The girl he had saved once before was now hostage to death once again, as if the past was repeating itself. Rin the beautiful strong maiden that taught me so much. Rin the child that looked up to Sesshoumaru like family. Rin the girl that showed no fear. Rin, dead against the dirt with her body torn apart.

My heart ached with such a loss. This wasn't like the death of Chidori. Chidori merely ceased to exist in this world, she was safe now in the future awaiting my return. Rin, however, was dead and was gone for good. Not even a word got to leave from her dry cracked lips, no plea of help. She was mangled and sprawled about like a figure in a museum.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" That so familiar voice echoed through my horror stricken mind. I dreaded that voice, dreaded that man and anger broiled through my veins. I cursed myself for being a mere human and wished, for just a moment, I could be as strong as Sesshoumaru. To be like a demon and be able to rip apart a person without hesitance. Lifting my head up, I locked eyes with Uruki.

He had a large grin displayed on his lips, holding a tiny limb. His fingers dug into the flesh of Rin's mutilated arm, blood covering both his hand and that small child sized arm. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, only to take in the reality of the situation. Uruki, the very man I had met in my own world. The person Chidori had fallen in love with. The male that tried to win over my heart and gave me the Shikon Jewel stood in the middle of Rin's death.

"Uruki..." I breathed, my body shaking, wishing this wasn't true.

"She didn't even scream. The girl just let me hack her up. A strange little one, she was." He said with a sadistic laugh, throwing the bloodied arm to the ground. It fell with a thud and only made my stomach give another roll. Uruki's eyes were upon me, staring me down with what looked like hunger. This moment felt as if it was just him and I in a solitary world. I even forgot that Sesshoumaru was at my side, but he peered to be thinking what action to do next. I knew in his mind there was a war, on whether to kill Uruki right away or run to Rin's side.

"W-hy...?" I let out, my vision blurring from tears. Uruki merely wiped his hands on his black cape, parting his lips to speak.

"It was all planned. You and me, we are bonded together." His smirk made me more angrier than I was already. His death flashed through my mind dozens of times as I imagined how I would kill him. I gritted my teeth, hating him even more. Chidori had loved this man, she gave her heart to him and yet he was just a deceiver. He was a betrayer and only lusted for death.

"You sick bastard." I cursed him.

"Don't be angry, Misuzu." Suddenly, Uruki frowned as he trailed his eyes to my neck. "My necklace, why did you take it off? That was my present to you. Is that the way you treat all of your gifts?"

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't want anything you give to me." I spat at him. Uruki only shrugged my words off and attempted to get closer to me. Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at Uruki, stopping the male in his tracks.

"Do not touch her!" He growled with anger. I stepped back, seeing the demons' rage. Sesshoumaru's eyes went red and his lips curled back far enough to show off his razor sharp teeth. Wind surrounded the demon, fast enough to be seen and his hair danced wonders around him in fury. His big fur which took place upon his right shoulder swayed along with his clothes. I had never seen Sesshoumaru so angry and in a way, it amazed me. Uruki, on the other hand, only sent Sesshoumaru a hard smirk filled with confidence.

"This girl belongs to me! She is a part of me!" Uruki shot words at Sesshoumaru, gathering his own strength in a stance ready for battle. Sesshoumaru glared with those blood red eyes and let out a rumble of anger.

"Useless lies." He muttered and slashed out to Uruki. The power radiating off of Sesshoumaru was amazing and the force was pushing against me, dragging me backwards.

"Sesshoumaru..." I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help and yet, I wanted the answers that Uruki kept secret. Why was he here? Why was he after me? I wanted to know so badly, but Sesshoumaru was crazed with fury. Stopping him was like trying to stop a train at full speed with nothing but your own body. "Sesshoumaru..." I stepped closer to their battle.

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard at my plea, which gave Uruki an advantage. A gash made its' way through Sesshoumaru's armor and planted right onto his chest. The demon let out another growl and sent a rope of green around him. Uruki was hit, being slashed backwards a few feet. On the other hand, that whip made contact with my body and I was forced back faster than my mind could interpret. My back crashed into a trunk of a tree, causing me to let out a scream and I slid down to the ground. Sesshoumaru's attack made a wound to my stomach, which bled instantly and my back pulsed with sudden pain.

I forced my eyes open and watched as Uruki and Sesshoumaru continued their battle of rage. Then it hit me, this was exactly what Inuyasha was warning me about, the fact that Sesshoumaru would kill without a second thought. He didn't even stop to be at my side when I was hit, instead he continued to slash out at Uruki. I opened my mouth to speak, but no voice left my lips and my throat went dry. Sesshoumaru was fighting, but I wondered, who exactly was he fighting for...?

My vision blurred and I was sent into a darkness where my mind nor body worked.

------

When I came to, my body ached with a searing pain. My abdomen was burning as if I had just burst into flames and my back didn't help things either. I couldn't move, rather, my muscles were too weak to even lift myself up. Helpless, I was forced to stay where I was and I wasn't even surprised that I was still leaning against the large trunk of a tree. I was exhausted, hurt, and it took me to realize, but there was utter silence around me. All source of fighting and angered yells turned to nothing, almost as if the battle never happened in the first place.

I looked forward and all I could see was Sesshoumaru huddled to the ground, surrounded by the insides of the child I recently got to know. In his arms was the broken corpse of Rin, and his golden orbs just watched her. Her hair fell over his arm, staining the white of his clothing and her lips were parted forever as no breath escaped them. Sesshoumaru's expression was hard to decipher, as if a thousand emotions was locked on that one look. My lips etched the demon's name, but my throat remained dry. It was like a sign, telling me I had no right to trample on their moment. Even Jaken was nowhere to be found.

Finally, the demon stood up, cradling Rin's body in his arms. For a long time, he tilted his head to the sky and watched in deep thought. It was useless for him to gather all of the child's remains, given the fact that she was torn in a million pieces. Then, he noticed me a long way from them, bloodied and in pain. His pace was quick and he was at my side in a mere instant. The smell of copper and death was wrapped around him, and I turned my head for fear of looking right in the face of Rin. Sesshoumaru had bent down and reached out to me.

"Don't touch me." I croaked, closing my eyes. The one thing I didn't want to see, was how horrible the child looked up close. I would vomit again and the smell was starting to get to me. Too much copper, the scent of blood. Sesshoumaru retreated his hand.

"You are injured, Misuzu." It was the first time he had spoken my name, but my mind was too scattered to realize. Never in my life had I the urge to return home. Just days ago I was wanting to stay here forever, but now I wished I had never came upon this era. I wished I had never known Sesshoumaru or Rin, even Inuyasha.

"What happened to Uruki?" I asked, refusing to look his way. The demon was close, too close to my comfort and I just wanted him to keep his distance.

"Fled." He answered.

"Why didn't you save Rin?"

"She is already dead." He told me, facing the truth himself.

"You could save her." I said, turning my face to his. I looked at him at last, gazing into those beautiful hues. My voice had become desperate and I reached out to grab his free hand. Sesshoumaru didn't pull away, rather, he was shocked by my sudden plea. His skin was soft yet rough as both my hands enveloped his one. I squeezed it, gently as my eyes began to water with sorrow. "Save her, Sesshoumaru. Use your sword, save her like you had before! You can do it! Right?! Tell me you can save her?!"

"Impossible." Was his reply and my mind shattered like broken glass. My hope fled through the wind and my grasp from his palm was gone. My hands dropped to my lap and my eyes turned away from the two of them. "Tenseiga can only resurrect a soul once, therefore..." He paused, letting his words embed into my unstable mind. "... saving her a second time is impossible. Tenseiga is not something to bring eternal life."

"Go away." I whispered, moving one of my hands to my stomach. The pain was overwhelming, but I kept telling myself to bear it. I knew how to dress a wound and my clothing was more than enough to use for bandages. I was just thankful Sesshoumaru hadn't killed me, that his attack only grazed my skin to leave a gash that wasn't deep.

"Fool! You are injured."

"Go away!" I hollered, tears trickling down my dirtied cheeks. I couldn't stop the flow and my body shook with my weeping.

"Hmmph." He stood up, with Rin cradled in his arm and looked down at me. "I will be back." Sesshoumaru announced and turned away, heading off into the forest.

Glad that I was alone, I cried aloud for the loss of the child. I couldn't help but feel guilty and sad, I even wished I had died instead for the girl. Sobbing, I shifted by body a little and bit down at the sleeve from my right arm, applying pressure. The cloth ripped with ease, making a long strip of jagged edges, but was good enough for me. I undid the top of my outfit and let it slip down to my waist where I could have a good look at the damage done to my skin. The blood flow was limited, but most of it was clotted to the point were dry blood caked to my skin. Trying to ease my tears, I attempted to wrap the cloth around my stomach, applying as much pressure as I could alone.

I tied the ends of the cloth and finished my homemade bandage with accomplishment. By the time I was done, there was a rustle nearby which cut off my breathing. Fearing the worst, I refrained from making a sound until Sesshoumaru came into view. Letting out a sigh and an exhaled breath, I leaned back against the trunk again and looked up at him.

"We are going." He said just as a large two headed dragon came into view behind him. I gasped at the sight, but the demon seemed well behaved and just followed Sesshoumaru like a loyal pet. I then spotted the harness on it and realized that he demon resembled that of a horse. Besides the dragon heads and scaly body, it had hair atop their heads much like the mammal and it walked like one as well. "Ah-Un." Was his command and the two headed dragon moved with acknowledgement. Ah-Un must have been the demon's name, I figured, and Sesshoumaru merely glanced at me and then turned to walk off again. The child was still in his arms and I wondered what he was to do with her.

The dragon walked up to me and bowed its' heads down to me as if to say to get on him. I took that as his plea and tried my best to lift myself up from the ground. Pain overcame my body, but I held back another scream as the dragon helped me get to its' back. When I was secure and clutching onto of their necks, it began to walk in the direction Sesshoumaru was heading off to. Quickly, the dragon paced until it caught up and then slowed down to walk by Sesshoumaru's side.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." I said at last, leaning forward to rest a little on the harnessed demon.

"There is no such need for apologies." He said.

"Even so, I am sorry." And we both became silent afterwards.

* * *

_Sorry about the events of this chapter. _

_In any case, there is a good chance that I will be making a sequal to this story. _

_But more chapters to come! So review and stay tuned!_


	24. Chapter 24

Traveling with Sesshoumaru was somewhat calming. Hours turned into days and even then, hardly any words came between us. Silence was our companion and I aloud this time to let my wound heal. The dragon demon which carried me was gentle despite its' rough appearance, keeping a steady pace alongside its' owner. On the other hand, it was boring. This silence was different than any other time. Without Rin, our traveling was gloomy and it didn't help as Sesshoumaru held tightly that broken body. It wasn't even Rin's full self, it was just a fragment of what she once was. Her legs, her arms, even half her hip was gone. Still, the demon held her as if there was no tomorrow.

I didn't know what Sesshoumaru was planning to do with Rin, in fact I even came to wonder whether he knew she was dead. Of course, that thought was absurd, but I couldn't help but think. She was precious to him, more than what I had ever imagined and suddenly I pondered, would he carry me like that should I end up dead like that child? Would he go mad with rage and kill on my behalf? Would he stare down at me with an expression full of thousands emotions? I sighed as question after question hit me like bullets.

Sesshoumaru's pace had slowed down to a rather noticeable walk, as if he was searching for something. His eyes were cast out into the distance, watching the trees and dirt like they were valuables. His fluff swayed behind him to the point where it was highly noticeable. I watched that fur from where I was leaning forward on the dragon demon, concentrating on every detail of the thing. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's deep handsome voice echoed through the forest.

"We are almost there." He announced, speaking for the first time in hours.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, lifting myself up a bit from Ah-Un.

"To the heart of the Western Lands."

"That's..." I paused, feeling a wave of hurt come over me. I clung to the demon below and figured out what he was to do with Rin. "You are-"

"-laying Rin to rest." He finished with a stoic tone.

"Rin..." I closed my eyes as I remembered her bright smile, her brown eyes and dark hair. I gritted my teeth at the fact of Rin's death, that Uruki was the cause. Uruki was the last person I thought to enter this era along with being my enemy. I knew the effect he put upon me, but to go against me was just something I had to grow used to. After all, since the very day I met him, he had shown me nothing but kindness and interest. Picturing the man slaughtering a child was far from my mind, but I knew he had done it. I could still see and hear the way he threw the child's arm down to the ground, letting it flop to the dirt lifelessly. "Uruki said some things..." I started, but Sesshoumaru showed no hint of acknowledgement, so I shut my mouth and let him lead the way to our destination.

I liked traveling with this demon, it was different than hanging around with Inuyasha's gang. In fact, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were so different. Then again, perhaps it was the way they were born. Inuyasha is a half demon. That alone would let the Hanyou stay in tune with his human side, whereas Seshoumaru wasn't human at all. Was he even capable of having such feelings that a human would possess? Like love rather than hatred. He always seemed to give off an unapproachable aura, making people fear him. Perhaps that was his intention, but even so, Rin was something different. She was miracle.

Although she was no more, I envied her.

------

"Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru called out his pets' name and the two headed dragon came to an instant stop. No other words passed by them, but I knew they understood each other, as if Sesshoumaru had some telekinetic power unknown to me. Ah-Un bowed down, indicating that it wanted me off and I skidded off of him easily, only to bump into my healing wound.

Sesshoumaru bent down a little and placed the remains of Rin to the ground, letting her lay gently. Her face was empty, but let off a sense of beauty. I couldn't stand to look at her for more than a second and turned my head away from them. The clearing wasn't at all different than any other place we stopped for a campsite. In fact, it was almost identical to those, but obviously it seemed to be something precious. He had mentioned 'the heart of the Western Lands', so I wondered just how special this certain place was.

"I-" I started, turning my head up to the sky. It was bright, clear, and very mocking to Rin's burial. Not even the heavens wept for her tragic death. "-am going to fix my bandages." The demon ignored me and stood erect against the sunlight. Figuring that he had heard me, I went off to find some privacy.

The trees were high with bark to embed designs from swirls to ragged edges. The leaves, themselves, were a bright green that it seemed too unnatural when compared to modern day. The bushes surrounded me like soldiers to keep watch, as if ready to report me should I end up doing something rash. I found a large tree, that seemed welcoming enough, and leaned against it.

Bark fell down in crumbles to the ground, letting off a sent of wood. The wound on my stomach was pulsing and I hadn't changed it since I first bandaged it days ago. Dreading to see the gash, I carefully grasped the edges of the cloth and gritted my teeth the moment I unraveled it. The cloth stuck to itself from both blood and pus, but it was worse when it came to my skin. The wound was a thousand times horrible than what it was. In fact, I was beginning to think that it was healing, when in reality I was being infected. Cursing under my breath, I let the cloth drop to the ground and attempted to rip at the other side of my sleeve, trying my hardest not to let anything brush against my wound.

The sleeve ripped harder than what I expected, but finally succeeded after a few yanks and pulls. I redressed the infected gash and was thankful when my stomach became numb. I knew that was a bad sign, but no pain was better than pain at the moment. Finally, I staggered back to where Sesshoumaru was and unfortunately, I had missed the whole burial. Rin was nowhere to be seen and Sesshoumaru stood before a mound of fresh dirt. This was her grave and it looked lonely and bare.

"Why the heart of the Western Lands?" I asked him as I approached. The demon was silent a moment longer and parted his tender lips to speak.

"These lands are my lands." He said, shifting his body until he faced me. I watched him carefully, awaiting more words, but he spoke nothing more. I knew what he had meant, but saying it must have been difficult for him. If Sesshoumaru owned these lands, then the heart of what belonged to him was the closest to his own. Rin was laid to rest in this one special spot, where fate reserved her to.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned away from both the grave and me, walking off into the forest. His pace was slow, but he didn't indicate for me to follow him and in a way, he angered me. He had cradled Rin's body so close to him, protected it as if life was still there, yet he merely left the moment she was buried. No words, no goodbye's, just cover and leave.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, taking a step forward. He said nothing, but continued on until he disappeared like magic into the distance. I looked back at the dirt covered mound and sighed, already my heart was being pulled. Ah-Un was sleeping far off in the corner, completely unaware of the demons' surroundings. I took that for granted and let myself feel the sorrow of Rin's death all over again.

At last, I looked around and searched the clearing. There was something I had to get, something only I could get. My eyes scanned over and over around bushes, trees, and other greenery until I found a bed of purple weeds. It wasn't flowers or anything near its' beauty, but it was enough to resemble one. I ran over to the purple weeds and picked a bouquet of some, Rin would be happy whether they were real or mere imitations. With the purple beauties, I found two good sized rocks and picked those up as well.

I walked back to the dirt mound and laid both rocks and the bouquet of weeds atop of it. At least, this way, it looked more like a sacred grave than a bone dug deep from a dog. Placing my hands together in prayer, I closed my eyes and pictured that sweet energetic female.

"I didn't know you long, but the days we did spend together were like a lifetime. You taught me so much and let me learn from you. You carved yourself in my heart without me even knowing it..." My voice cracked and a lump the size of those two rocks filled my throat. I choked up more words and forced myself to speak. "Although Sesshoumaru doesn't show it, I know... I know that he... is saddened by your departure." I squeezed my hands together, letting crescent moons embed in my skin from my fingernails. "Rest in peace, forever and ever, my dear Rin." Silence surrounded me.

I stayed like that for an eternity until Sesshoumaru made his way into view. I didn't budge at all, but kept my position with my hands clasped together as if stuck with glue. He took place at my side and threw down a handful of green. I opened my eyes and looked at them as they caked Rin's grave like icing.

"For Rin...?" I whispered.

"For you." He said.

"Why?"

"It is useless to keep silent about your distress." He spat out and I realized they were medicine for my infection. A bit shocked, I reached out to grab the greens, taking in the scent of freshness.

"Thank you." I said and he just turned around, taking a usual place by a tree and sat down. He closed his eyes and let the air brush against his Godlike appearance. I turned my back to him and undid the top of my ripped kimono, letting it slide quickly to the high of my waist. Carefully, I broke apart the medicine herbs and placed them directly onto my wound, fighting back a yelp of sudden pain. I dressed my wound shortly after and readjusted the top of my kimono easily. "Thank you." I repeated, in case he was still listening.

I saw that the top of his clothing was red with blood, not his but the crimson substance from Rin's deceased body. Now that he wasn't carrying the child, the red was now clearly visible. I trotted over to him and sat down, staring at the large stain. It wouldn't come off at this point, but washing it soon would at least get the sharp color to fade a little. Reaching out, I was daring myself to touch his clothing, to feel the softness of what he wears.

"What is your intention?" He said suddenly, freezing my hand just before it grazed the smoothness of his dirtied clothing. I shrunk backwards and let out a nervous chuckle, knowing even that must annoy him the slightest.

"Rin's blood has stained you. It bothers me." I admitted, looking back on the red paint. It was true, the blood did bother my conscious. It made me replay the events over and over, seeing Uruki in the middle of a crime. The scene wouldn't go away no matter how much I prayed them to. "Let me clean it, at least so the red will fade."

"Do what you want." Was his reply and lifted his back from the trunk momentarily, undoing the top half of his outfit. He shrugged out of it, revealing the ripeness of his chest and threw the clothing at the ground beside me. His skin was beautiful, shining with a smoothness that urged you to touch it. His chest was full, muscled and utterly perfect. He had abs that trailed down towards the darkness of the forbidden. Creases of muscle shown just at the top of his balloon-like pants, making only imagination takes it's toll at the beyond. Blood rushed to my face as I fought my blush, forcing my eyes to retreat from his Godlike body. I couldn't help the tingle that went about my body as my hormones raged to its' fullest. I needed to leave, before I couldn't control my actions and did something I would so surely regret. Even get myself killed perhaps.

I grabbed his fallen clothing and ran off to find the nearest lake. That was one good thing about where we traveled, no matter where we stopped, there would always be one source of water nearby. Sometimes the lake was small, but also there were times where the like spread passed ones sight, as if it was an ocean instead of a mere lake. I found an area with ease and bent low at the waters edge. My reflection shown my red hued face as the image of his chest and stomach filled my mind. I couldn't help but feel so attracted to him, I only wished these feelings would go away. After all, there were many conflicts when it came to demons and humans and loving one would only make things worse.

But then, I knew it was useless denying the way I did feel. I fell victim to my thoughts the moment I looked down on Sesshoumaru's red stained clothing. I loved him. Whether this feeling was infatuation, I did not know, but I loved him. Sesshoumaru was a mysterious demon, he seemed incapable of loving, when I knew all too well that that was a lie. Seeing the way he treated Rin was like seeing a whole other side of him. Deep down, he wasn't a heartless being. I knew that and I loved him. That day when he licked my blood away, I was so overcome with his being. I loved him then and I loved him now.

I pressed his clothing to my heart as I imagined him, I saw him wearing this very top. The fact that it was so close to his chest made me feel like it was an indirect touch. His scent was enveloped with the kimono, the scent that made my mind go crazy.

"Sesshoumaru..." I whispered under my breath, letting his top retreat from my beating heart. Finally, I dipped the thing in the water, seeing the redness float away and mix with the lake. I even tried to be rid of my own blood from my kimono, but I knew trotting around in only my underclothes was not an option. So I was left with my clothes still stained with the memory of my injuries. I squeezed out Sesshoumaru's top, only to reveal that my scrubbing worked. The stain which was rich with crimson was now faded to an almost invisible red.

Smiling with accomplishment, I draped the wet clothing over my arm and headed back to the clearing. In the end, I hung the thing to dry over a tree branch quite close to where Sesshoumaru slept and I took one look at his resting body. Fearing that he was still awake and fully aware of my actions, I forced myself to keep a distance between us. I walked over to Ah-Un and rested against the demon, letting the warmth of its' body fill mine like a heated blanket. Sleep washed over me at long last, letting my dreams be filled with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_A few notes about this chapter and one thing to say afterwards. First, the name Uruki actually came from the book Genbu Kaiden from the series Fushigi yuugi. It was a spur of the moment naming, so I give credit to Yuu Watase for the name. Although I got the name from that manga, the characters are not the same. So it's definitely not a cross over or anything like that. It is also a temporary name, so I'll be changing it when I pick a good one that matches the character. _

_Second, 'the heart of the Western Lands' is just something I made up meaning the middle of the western lands. Cute isn't it? How I compared that to his heart. _

_Last, I want to really thank all of you who have taken the time to read my fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. I also want to thank all of those who took the time to review. I enjoy seeing what people thing of my writing, whether good or bad. So I do encourage you to keep up the reviews and continue reading!_

_Next chapter is exciting, though I hope I'm not pushing things too fast. I do have a tendency to keep doing that. In any case, I'm exited to write it! So stay tuned! (And sorry this update is a little late. I've been a bit busy) _


	25. Chapter 25

_"There is someone that I love." Her voice echoed through my mind, flying in waves of sound through the hallway. "He is everything to me." Chidori smiled with her eyes dazed with a sense of girlish hope. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she stood in a shy stance, letting her knees touch gently. Her hair was fastened skillfully in a complicated do, leaving strands of loose hair and bangs to fall into her vision. A shadow overcame her eyes and only the faint color of the sea were gleaming from beneath those silky strands. "Misuzu, do you have someone that you love?"_

_I was standing in the middle of an empty hallway, right at the far end of the school. Students were nowhere in sight, gone from existence and it was like Chidori and I were the last beings on earth. Her question hit me like a glass shattering and I tilted my head up to her. Chidori's face was then turned into a blur of color, but the blue was the most noticeable. I clasped my own hands in front of me as I thought through her question. Someone that I loved...?_

_"Do you long for someone, yearn for their touch?" She let out a soft giggle, turning her head to the side. "I do." Chidori admitted without any shyness. Her words were bold and left me breathless to the point where not a word threatened to leave my mouth. The girl didn't seem to notice and unclasped her hands from behind her. Carefully, she brushed a few strands away from her vision._

_She was wearing a black satin dress, which hugged her thighs and emphasized her curves. It had two thin straps just over the shoulders and cut low in a V neck, stopping right to the point where shadow over came the middle of her breasts. The hem of the dress came just above her thighs, a little too high than her normal wear. Upon her feet were diamond crested sandals, peering to have cost a large amount of money. In all, she looked like a queen dressed for a ball._

_"Misuzu."_

_Did I have someone that I love? My mind was fuzzy, but there was a deep feeling in my stomach. I felt like there was an animal clawing at my insides, pleading me to remember. I furrowed my brow, trying to think of the man I loved. A blur came into my mind, a blur of white and silver and gold. Chidori laughed, causing that distorted image to fade from my thoughts. The girl stepped closer to me, parted her lips with a half smirk and let her breath fall from her tender sweet lips. Her earrings were gold. Gold like those beautiful hypnotic eyes._

_"Sesshoumaru..." I spoke, visioning the demon at last._

_"I'm waiting for you." Chidori concluded._

_The scene melted apart like rotting flesh with colors being combined into a horrid brown, finally finishing with a black. Darkness surrounded me and for a moment I thought that was the end. Voices invaded my mind, I could hear his voice along with another. When the voices were gone, I opened my eyes to witness my own tragic death. Blood covered my body and I, too, was torn apart like Rin's body had been. My insides were spread out over the clearing, caking the earth with crimson. Sesshoumaru was in the distance, walking and walking farther into the distance. I tried to lift my arm, but all connection to my body was gone. Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru..._

--------------

I awoke with a jolt with a scream lodged deep in my throat. My brain thumped against my skull in terrible headache and I felt far away from reality. Sweat beaded my entire body, enough that my clothes were slightly drenched. My mind slowly took in my surroundings and I gazed upon the mound of Rin's grave. Nothing had changed from last night other than the lack of demon. Sesshoumaru wasn't laying where he had the other day and the top half of his clothing was no longer draped over the tree branch. Figuring he was out wondering for the time being, I let myself relax once more against Ah-Un. It took me a moment, but I realized the demon was awake.

My breathing had subsided as well as the beat of my heart, so I just tilted my head to the sky to await Sesshoumaru's entrance. The dream which shook me desperately was slowly beginning to fade from my mind, floating away in the air as if it was nothing. The sky wasn't that light blue I was so used to seeing, in fact not even the sun was shining high up. The color was a dark jade, enveloping the sky like a sheet and being blurred by darkened clouds. The sun, I figured, was probably hiding away behind the mass of gloomy colors, keeping the warmth of its' shine to itself. I had never seen the feudal era look so dark and sad.

I laughed suddenly, thinking how ironic the weather was to Rin. Just the other day, Rin was laid to rest while the sky was bright and cheery. Today, it was just dark and getting ready for a shower of tears. Even the melodic sounds of insects had ceased, leaving only silence mixed with the hymn of wind to carry on.

Feeling it was about time to just get up, I stretched my arms to rid the stiffness and lifted myself off from Ah-Un. The demon shifted a little and turned both its' heads towards me, seeming to ponder at my actions. I gave the horse like creature a faint smile the same time I lifted my arms above my head. My muscles stretched, giving a good sense of relief to slip off them. Next, I opened my mouth and let out a large yawn, turning my gaze around me. I spotted the grave and walked up to it, bending down to a kneel so I could reach out and readjust the dying flowers as well as the placement of the rocks.

"Good morning, Rin. Gloomy weather, eh?" I smiled to the dirt, nodding in approval to the moved rocks. Silence replied back to me and I let out a little sigh. Things had became boring without this little child and I then found myself wondering where Jaken was. The toad demon was always following at Sesshoumaru's heals when he wasn't with Rin. I hadn't even seen him since my last encounter with Uruki and Jaken was the second one to liven up a situation.

A rustle came about the bushes and not a second later had that familiar stance of Sesshoumaru enter the scene. He had his usual expression, which never let a hint of what he was thinking etch onto his face, and his hair was just as smooth and flowing like it always had been. He was wearing his full outfit again, though with a chest plate and armor to cover the top half of his kimono. Instantly, I recalled the image of his chest, how smooth and fine he was. I wanted to be close to him, to run my hands down his abdomen. I wanted to know the taste of his skin and memorize every part of his anatomy. Another dreadful blush ran straight to my face, causing me to turn my gaze away from him and pray he didn't notice. Not that I figured he would care anyway, or even know what was wrong. My thoughts were getting more intense, almost too much to handle that I had to be careful.

"Let's go." He announced, taking his eyes off me and turning his back to the clearing. I just stood there a moment longer while he walked, not caring to stop and wait for me. I looked back at the lonesome grave and sighed, wondering why he was so anxious to leave without even saying a farewell to Rin. Ah-Un was at my side quickly, waiting for me to climb onto him and I had no choice but to oblige and follow after the beautiful demon.

With slight annoyance, I placed my hands on the back of the demon and lifted myself up to its' back. The demon helped me somewhat until I was secure and sitting as comfortable as I could on him, then Ah-Un was off to catch up with its' owner. I bobbed with the demons trotting, letting my hair fall to the front of me and lay rest just above my bust. I didn't have it in a pony tail this time, instead I let the strands flow freely around me while the wind brushed through. The air was gentle and I closed my eyes to the darkened atmosphere, taking little appreciation to the change of nature.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, as usual, and walked on and I wondered whether he was heading for a place directly or traveling for the hell of it. I wondered if we had a destination and then I remembered a conversation I had had with Inuyasha, close to whenever I left the group for good. I told him that my goal was to go after Naraku, that I would seek him out like so many others were. I still needed answers and he had them. But I had another objective that wasn't to go after Naraku, my nearest goal was to find Uruki. Killing him was an option, but he, too, had answers.

"Sesshoumaru?" I spoke up through the dead-like forest. He turned his eyes to me and I let my voice echo through the forest. "Where are we going?"

"Why do you ask?" He replied simply, turning his golden orbs back in front of him. I shifted my own gaze to the back of Ah-Un, concentrating on the demons' scaly skin.

"I have a request."

"A request?"

"Yes." I nodded, keeping my concentration on Ah-Un. "You see, I want to defeat Naraku like any other being in this Era. But I realize, that Uruki is still out there. He did something horrible, by murdering and I wish to seek him out. I want to speak with him." I explained to him.

"What does that demon have to do with you?" He asked me, keeping a hard look in front of us. His tone was strong, bold, with no feeling in it, but it brought me on edge. As if his words meant more than intended. "I don't care, I'm only curious."

"I met Uruki shortly after entering this Era. I returned to my world and he had transferred to our school. Uruki wasn't like what he was the last we saw him. When he stood there, with a sin written all over his face, it reminded me of how much Chidori had been changed. Like this world influences ones' heart. Uruki was kind and he had taken an interest in me." I explained, thinking back on the times when Uruki had pushed his way through my life despite how much I tried to deny him. "Did you know, he gave me the Sacred Jewel as a necklace. It was his gift." He had also given me kisses, those that brought me under his spell and made my mind go blank.

"We will find Uruki, but in the end..." He interrupted followed by the gritting of teeth. "...I will make him suffer." I tilted my head to him and watched him in sudden awe. He was angered, with teeth so sharp visibly seen from the edges of his mouth. His eyebrows were darted south in anger and there was no doubt he was referring to Rin's death. This made me feel more at ease, to know that the child hadn't left his mind.

"Where is Jaken?" I asked, wondering if he could possibly know.

"Dead" Was his reply and I felt a sudden drop to my heart.

We fell silent after that and I let him lead to the way to our new destination. Our goal was now to find Uruki and perhaps kill him.

------

As the day wore on, droplets of rain began to fall from the heavens above. Clouds covered the sky all over to the point where no blue was seen and only a hue of gray spread on. The drops of rain felt cold as they touched our skin and broke into million little pieces right after. It started slow and not long after, thunder began to roll in the distance accompanied by lightening. The storm was near, but it was easy to tell that it was headed our way faster than intended. Sesshoumaru stopped, looking up at the sky while drops hit his godly face daringly.

"How annoying." He cursed with a very hard expression. At the same time, I climbed off of Ah-Un and walked over to his side. The demon didn't budge, but stayed where he was, whereas I tilted my head up at him to observe.

"Rain isn't annoying. I find it soothing." I told him with a light smile. "At the same time, it reminds me of miracles. Although it may be late, I feel that the rain is tears from up above. Like the sky is crying for our loss." My smile was swept of my face as a bit of sorrow came over me. Rin was always on my mind, like she refused to go away. I felt guilty as well for her death and it even hit me hard.

The rain sped up to a downpour, drenching ourselves. I knew Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable, but I was a bit glad he wasn't a cat demon instead for dog. At least he could stand the rain and I was happy he hadn't retreated or left me alone in this place. My clothes stuck to my skin like glue from the rain, with streams of water to retreat to the sticky mud. I bit my lip and walked a little forward, enough that there was a distance between the demon and I.

"Sesshoumaru." I began, letting the rain hit my face as if I was being blessed by angels. My hair was wet and heavy with strands clinging onto my face. The smoothness had turned to being nappy and un-straight, but it hadn't phased me a bit. Bringing my hands to my chest, I clasped them together and closed my eyes. "Perhaps, this is all wrong. Perhaps I should leave." I waited for the demon to say something, but I was beginning to grow used to his silence. Finally, I turned my body around to face him just as a flash of lightening lit up the sky, giving the two of us a mystical glow. "Can I be honest with you?"

"What ails you?" He said at last through the pouring rain. I could hardly see him from the crashing of water, like his image was distorted. Still, I could detect those glowing orbs through the darkness.

"Uruki came from my world, he is after me. Even you know that. He ended up killing Rin because of me. He didn't even care that that poor child was dead. I can't help but feel guilty, as if I'm responsible for her death." I paused, letting a roar of thunder cackle in the sky. I was quiet for a moment after, listening to the clash of rain before I continued. "I feel like I bring bad luck to whomever I am with. Even when I was with Inuyasha, Kagome had left all because of me. You see, Inuyasha fell in love with me leaving that poor girl in the shadows. All because of me! " I spat out that last sentence, growing angry at my own existance. So much pain and sorrow happened because of me, because I was there and close to someone. I feared what would be next and I was scared that I would bring Sesshoumaru down into the pits of hell.

"What do you plan to do?" He stepped forward just as I stepped backward. His hair was drenched along with his clothes, clinging to him like a second skin. His face was more flawless in the glow of lightning and his eyes were the worse. His eyes were like daggers, piercing me all over and I couldn't get rid of that feeling. I even felt that attraction towards him, like he was a magnet made for only me. I could tell he was sick of my words, because I noticed the twitch of his eyebrow and the movement of his lips.

"What I plan to do? Isn't it obvious, I want to travel alone. Forget what I said earlier about our destination, I will go to it alone." I said, trying to rub off the feeling of his stare from me.

"You are foolish!" He growled. "You will be dead by the morning should you choose to leave alone."

"Maybe it's better that way!" I yelled out to him, tears stinging my eyes. I was now thankful for the downpour of rain seeing as it hid the stream of warm liquid running rivers down my cheeks. "Maybe that's the answer! If I die, I will return to my own world! I hate it here!" I screamed through a loud boom of thunder.

"Misuzu..."

"I used to love this Era, I used to want to stay here forever and live here, but I know that I was just stupid! You call me foolish, well you are right! I am foolish and I just want to go home! I don't belong here!" My body shook through the rain as I sobbed, shooting everything I had at Sesshoumaru. I let out how I felt to him, the decision that was like a war inside my mind. "I don't want to be here anymore. Chidori died here and she is waiting for me back in the present!" Like lightening, I shot towards him, reaching my arm out to him. Instead of touching his warm smooth skin, I darted my hands in the direction of his swords.

My palm was a mere inch away from the sword when Sesshoumaru's hard grip surrounded my hand. He clung onto it and I struggled to be free from his hold, but he wouldn't let go. I pulled and yanked, letting out loud sobs and screams to try and loosen his grip. Sesshoumaru only growled, baring his sharp teeth at me.

"Just let me die, I want to leave! Just let me-" I pleaded but his whole being came over me. His lips crashed down onto mine, holding me in a daze. My mind went blank, unable to connect with this demons' actions. His lips were strong, tender, soft, warm, just how they felt on my skin that day when he licked my wounds. His taste was sweet, unlike any flavor I ever experienced and I found myself hungering for more. His wet silver hair fell over me, mixing with my own hair and sticking to my skin. His hand still held mine in a grasp, pulling it forward so my body had no choice but to rub against his. His other hand was at the small of my back, keeping me in place so I wouldn't cower of push away.

His scent was overwhelming, even more so than ever before. I found myself falling into him, being hypnotized by those luscious lips. His teeth grazed mine, deepening the sudden kiss, and I had no choice but whimper. The rain continued like a waterfall above us and thunder clashed countless times in rhythm to lightening. Finally getting a hold of myself, I didn't turn away from him nor did I refuse him. Instead, I kissed him back, showing him how I felt.

The kiss lasted for an eternity until he pulled apart and I gasped for breath. I was dazed and fallen into a sense of high that if he had let me go, I would have fallen straight to the ground. His eyes were on me, holding me there while I looked back up at him. My hysteria a moment ago had ceased and the kiss alone had convinced me that I had a reason to stay here.

"You said my name." I spoke with a cracked soft voice, recalling just a moment agi when my name fell from his mouth in the middle of my weeping.

"Fool."

* * *

_Chapter 25 at last! This is great, I'm really happy for myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and finally, I got to the kiss scene. It took me about 25 chapters to lead up to it, but there it is. _

_Stay tuned! _


	26. Chapter 26

The kiss between Sesshoumaru and I reminded me of this world. It was so surreal that I can easily mistake it as a dream. The only difference was that I could still taste him and feel him, I could still vision the intensity of our sudden outburst. Although I had dreamed of that one simple action, I never really saw it actually happening. Thus, I was still in a daze even hours after our bodies were so close to one another. I still felt like I had accomplished nothing and everything around me hadn't changed as well. Sesshoumaru was still a distant being and I was left to myself. But there was something that had changed, one factor that was essential to the battle going on in my head. I now knew that there was something worth staying here for.

The rain had stopped, leaving the ground thick with mud and the clouds had remained dark due to the night, but not a star peeked through space. The moon never came out either as it chose to hide away from sight as if afraid. Sesshoumaru was close by, sitting in an area which was hidden away from any rain or mud. I, however, was out in the open and the bottom of my kimono was already dirtied from the ground.

"Do you regret it?" I spoke to him, clasping my hands together behind me. My hair was still wet and hung loosely over my shoulders and back. The tangles looked horrid, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to express his feelings if he had any at all, so it struck me as odd what he did. I wanted to know desperately what went on in his mind, what he thought, and better yet, how he sees me in his eyes.

"Regret...?" He questioned, as if trying to put sense into my sudden question.

" Yes. I know the rumors about you. I'm human, you're a demon." I didn't finish what I was going to say. After all, I began to feel stupid for the feeling that spread throughout. Love wasn't something to be easily set on this demon, perhaps that kiss meant nothing to him. Perhaps he did that just to calm me down. "I.. never mind."

"I am no different than my Father." He spoke, turning his golden orbs to the side from where he sat. I lifted up my gaze to him in wonder, since I had never heard much of their father. His expression was the same as always, but his lips were planted firm against one another. I could tell that fact bothered him, but I wanted to know more.

"Your Father? Tell me about him."

"He mated with a human, which left that damned half breed." He almost cursed, so I fell silent at the bitterness of his tone. I tilted my head some, learning more and more of this demon and the dilemma he, himself, fought with. Inuyasha was a Hanyou, yet they have the same dad, which meant that there were two women involved. One as Inuyasha's mother and the other, Sesshoumaru's.

"A human and a demon. You disapprove?" My voice was low and I could tell he sensed the sadness in it. I loved him and I didn't doubt for a second that he knew it even if I hadn't said it directly. We shared a kiss, one simple kiss that meant the world, and I felt like he knew all of me now.

Sesshoumaru fell silent and didn't reply, instead he kept his eyes averted from me.

Feeling a bit down, I walked towards him to which his gaze was forced to come upon me. I hardly even knew what I was doing, but I felt like my body had a will of its' own. Soon, I found myself standing right before him, tilting my head south in order to meet his gaze. The air was chilled, yet the scent was filled with the earth and rain. Natures' sound swept across the land, surrounding us like an audience. Still, I didn't move from where I stood. Gently, I knelt down to my knees, never caring how dirty my outfit became. I was close to him, so much that I could touch him in an arms' stretch. He didn't move either, only watched me and sat still.

"Forget about it." I said, licking my lips nervously. My heart crashed against my ribcage, so much that it hurt. I couldn't help the trembling, which I tried my hardest to hide from those golden hues. "I know you disapproved of humans, but that changed, didn't it? It changed with Rin. So, forget that I am only human. Just a day, a night. Let me know you, Sesshoumaru. If only for a night." I pleaded, knowing how selfish I was being at that one moment.

"Misuzu..."

"You could erase this night from your memory, even forget about me. Just once, open up to me. Because, because I lo-" For the second time, his lips locked with my own in a passion unknown to me. I knew that Sesshoumaru must feel horrible, sinking so low as to kiss a human or perhaps fall in love with one. I knew that he was suffering to some extent. After all, he was known as a demon who protected nothing, who cared for nothing at all, and killed without a second thought. Even so, I was once more lost in the abyss of his mouth, carried away by the tide of his affection.

"You are so cumbersome!" He breathed the moment the kiss had broken for air. I gasped, leaning into him, ready for his lips to overcome mine again. "Do you think the fact that you are human means anything to me? Your words are absurd." I frowned at his response and pulled back a few inches.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, turning my head to the side as I felt even more stupid than I had before. Sesshoumaru only let out an audible sigh and wrapped his strong arms around me. I could feel the grip he had, the muscles that fought countless battles. My chest was pressed against his, closing off the inches of space I had just created. My face was close as well and I tilted my head slightly and pleadingly while he obliged. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, nibbling it playfully as I let out a pleasurable sigh. He only filled the kiss with passion in response, keeping me plastered against his body. I even tried to pull back a little, but he wouldn't allow it.

I lifted my hands to his face, placing my palms on either side of his cheeks. His skin was warm and soft while I brushed my fingertips along the magenta stripes. Within the kiss, I moved one hand to combine with his silver locks, memorizing the smooth silk strands that graced my skin. Sesshoumaru's tender lips traveled from my mouth to my neck, caressing the skin with utter gentleness. I gasped as a chill went through my spine, causing my body to shiver against him. His large hands traveled to my waist, grasping my feminine curves as if he was savoring them. I then dropped my arms to his chest, placing both palms on the smooth surface which was covered by the cloth of his kimono.

"Sesshoumaru..." I breathed his name in hype, tingles overcoming my whole body. I couldn't help as I grew hot by his touch, yearning for even more. I wanted him closer to me, all of him. I wanted to kiss every part of his body, taste the salt of his skin. His lips were leaving a burning trail down my neck, running lower in the direction of my heaving breasts. I didn't reject him as I clung to him, showing him that I was giving him my all.

Just when I was about to go crazy with lust, the demon ceased his tender kisses and retreated backwards. His arms fell from my small frame and his gaze turned to the side, listening and smelling for a direct noise or scent. I, on the other hand, was still in a euphoria of pleasure, trying to regain my composure. The burning trail of fire he left on me was now cooling down to nothing and I desperately wished he would continue. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru lifted himself up in a mere second and turned his face to me.

"The scent of blood." Was all he said and begun to walk away. I shook off the moment's affection and turned my back to the demon temporarily.

"Ah-Un!" I called and instantly the gigantic two headed dragon came into view, taking place right beside me like a loyal pet. I smiled to it, running my hands along one of the their necks and climbed atop the demon. It came to a run, until the demons' feet floated of the ground accompanied by an intense fire. I watched in awe as it came to a fast glide, heading in Sesshoumaru's direction. I wondered what exactly Sesshoumaru expected to find, but whatever it was must really have got to him. Even so, I looked off into the distance as my hand trailed to my lips. Gently, I placed my fingertips upon my mouth, remembering the feel of the demons' lips. Closing my eyes, I envisioned what would have been should Sesshoumaru never have stopped. I wondered how far he would have gone and how far I would really have allowed. A strange feeling came about me, which woke me of my senses. I was about to give my body up for a demon and a sense of fear shook my conscious at how easily I would have went on with it without even a single thought.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise, Sesshoumaru was gliding in the wind beside Ah-Un. Turning my head, I noticed his hard expression which was full of determination. He said he smelt blood which also made me realize how different the two of us were. While he picked up that particular scent, all I could smell was the earth filled air. Through the corner of my eye, I spotted Sesshoumaru grabbing for the hilt of Toukijin.

"Ah-Un," he ordered in a low but strong voice. "take Misuzu to safety. Do not let her in sight of danger." With that, he turned his eyes to me for a brief second, which I watched him back with a slightly confused expression. Those golden orbs retreated to the front of him and he turned directions of Ah-Un. The demon was lost from sight in a mere second, leaving me with the two headed demon flying towards safety.

"W-wait..." I said through a broken voice, knowing it was useless to say anything at the moment. Sesshoumaru was already gone, so I slumped against Ah-Un as I was forced to wait until the demon landed in a 'safe' area. When Ah-Un fell to the ground gracefully at last, I climbed off of it quickly and looked around. We were still in the woods as trees surrounded us and for a moment, I just glared at the two headed demon and sighed.

"You don't have to listen to him all the time!" I growled from irritation. Deep down, I wanted to be by Sesshoumaru's side as he fought. I wanted to be his strength and run to his side should any harm come to him. The dragon turned its' two heads away from me and I walked around the clearing, observing the scenery which I had seen countless times before. "Sesshoumaru..." I let out just as a rustle of running steps passed a few feet away from us.

I ran as quickly as I could towards the noise and I was taken aback at the sight. Men, women, and children were all running in agony, with horror stricken all over their faces. They were screaming, even tripping on one another in order to get away from something. I could tell right away that these people were humans and for the first time, I realized how helpless we really were. Humans were weak, we weren't superior beings in this era, we were merely food for demons or toys for the joy of slaughter.

"What's going on?!" I screamed out to them, praying at least one person would care enough to answer. I looked from one person to another, asking the question repeatedly until one woman cried in panic. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me with hysteria, tears streaming down her dark orbs.

"There's been an outbreak of demons! They are everywhere! Killing, slaughtering, eating. It's terrible. You must leave! Run for life before it's too late! Oh, God protect me and send my children to heaven! God! God!" With that she let go of me and ran of, calling out for her Lord. I swallowed and stepped back. Sesshoumaru must be fighting.

Gathering all my courage, I took off in the direction the mob of humans were running from. Many people pushed me aside, bumping into me, and some even tried pulling me in their direction. I fought off the horrified people, making my way through the crowd of living flesh. I wondered if this was how it was during the holocaust, or even during the times of depression. It was horrible and the feeling of dread and sorrow scratched at my insides like razors. Few people were passing by now and I caught my first glimpse of a bloodied body. This was the second time I had laid eyes on the dead and I prepared myself to see much worse. Carefully, I stepped over the corpse and walked on. Far in the distance, I could spot smoke coming from a faraway village.

Breathing heavily, I ran at full speed, trying not to trip over limbs or sticks. Blood seemed to be everywhere, as if I was walking in a river full of it. My stomach made a lurch and I fought the urge to vomit. I needed to get to him, I needed to find Sesshoumaru. I knew he would be angered by me, but I couldn't just sit back and wait for his return.

I was out of breath the moment I came about the village and I could do nothing but take a step back in disbelief. Large creatures rummaged the area, they had eyes as red as the crimson they walked upon. Their teeth were like the edges of a saw only sharper and larger and the smell was worse; a mixture of death, blood, a rot. With a quivered breath, I forced myself to look around. Fire enveloped the village to ruins, everything was gone and fallen corpses were burning to a black. To my horror, one of the beasts spotted me and locked me as its' target. I shook my head and stepped back again, only to lose my balance and fall backwards into the sea of organs and blood.

The beast hissed in combination of a growl, lifting its' clawed hands with rage. Those blood red eyes were on me and I choked up a scream and I felt no different than those fleeing villagers. I was useless, helpless, and stupid for coming here. The beast gave out a horrible screech and lurched at me.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my voice linger for as long as I could hold, and I squeezed my eyes shut to brace for impact. I expected pain to overcome me and for blood to splatter from my body. I waited for myself to fall apart as I recalled the dream I had. Perhaps it was a premonition and this was my final memory: my death. Moments went by and I realized nothing had happened. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the most miraculous scene I ever thought possible.

Sesshoumaru blasted the creature back with his sword and ran after it with rage. Toukijin crashed through the beasts' body, cutting the thing in half as it let out another ear deafening screech. Sesshoumaru turned back and shot me a glare.

"I told you to stay away! You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" He spat out at me just as another beast spotted us. Sesshoumaru didn't need me to tell him because he immediately turned his back to me and went after it, clutching his sword as if it were his life. Suddenly, my head felt as if it would split apart and I knew right away who was near. This effect was now a second nature to me and there was no doubt about it. I lifted myself up, clutching the skull of my head and gritted my teeth as I tried to look around me. My body began to ache in rhythm to the pulse of my migraine.

"He's here!" I screamed, warning the fighting demon. I looked around for Sesshoumaru just as he killed another horrid beast. The creatures seemed countless, one coming right after another and I could tell they would be troublesome. "Naraku is..."

"Wrong." Uruki interrupted me with his too familiar voice. "Though, in a sense you could be right."

"What?" I faced him, peering into his face as memories of him came to my mind from present day.

"I have something for you." He said with a grin, holding up the necklace he had given me before. The Shikon jewel sparkled in the light as if calling out to me and I stepped back in horror. I had left that jewel for Inuyasha.

* * *

_I actually have TERRIBLE writers block right now and when I was writing this. So forgive any ramblings in the text. Also, the computer messed up when I was rereading the first half of the chapter and editing. So there might have been some grammer/spelling errors. Forgive those as well. I didn't feel like rereading it again. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more! _


	27. Chapter 27

"Uruki, you..." My voice was cut off as I imagined the worse. I had left that necklace for Inuyasha and I knew they were protecting it just as hard as they were with the shards. To have Uruki standing here in front of me, dangling that Jewel, only made my stomach drop. I took a step back, shaking my head back and forth as I watched him.

"I only returned what belongs to my beloved. Now, don't be shy. It's yours, so take it." Uruki smiled handsomely at me, keeping the Jewel hanging from his hand. He took a step forward, pleading me with his eyes to grasp the gift, only I retreated, afraid to do anything.

I wanted to call out for Sesshoumaru and have him take me away, but I knew that longing was useless. Sesshoumaru was battling the demons around me and it was my own fault for coming here. I had to be strong no matter what, so I turned my attention back to Uruki and lifted my hand. His smile was enchanting, almost bringing me under his spell like he had so many times during the present, but I refused to let him take hold of me. Keeping Sesshoumaru in my mind, I stepped forward.

"Why do you offer this Jewel, knowing that it could very well destroy you. I am your enemy, not your ally." I told him, my hand just mere inches away from that pink sparkling orb. It reflected the light, bringing dots of white beauty to show upon our skin. The man only kept his smile and shook his head lightly. His dark hair fluttered with movement, a few strands falling into his vision.

"This Jewel belongs to you. Whether we are enemies or allies has nothing to do with this. Misuzu..." His eyes locked onto mine, as if trying to read my thoughts or giving me his own. I couldn't decipher his expression, so I was left clueless and await his words. His voice was tender, unlike what one would assume to be a murderer and I couldn't help but recall that day when he brought me to his home. "...we share a bond, unlike any others. We may be enemies, my dearest, but killing me may very well be your death, too."

"My death? What do you mean?" My hand finally came around the necklace, but Uruki's palm clung onto it as if refusing to let go.

"You and I are the same. You are Naraku's reincarnation, I assume you know that already. If you kill me, you will, perhaps, die as well." The man smirked then, making me feel like he was mocking me. I only sneered, tightening my grip on the Shikon no Tama. "I am a part of Naraku, a figment of him."

"Liar." I accused, but he seemed to take no notice.

"Do you ever wonder why I appeared in your time?" Uruki continued. "It's because everything was planned. I am the one that brought you here. I gave you the Shikon no Tama. Misuzu, you hold the power to change the world." Uruki brushed those black strands away from his face and stepped closer once again. I tried to step back, but my legs felt glued to the ground as if they were roots from a tree, embedding itself into the earth.

"You are wrong, I have no power." I shook my head.

"Oh, but you do, my dearest Misuzu." His body came closer to mine, diminishing the space between us. I turned my head to find Sesshoumaru, but he was far from my own vision. Uruki's hand came upon my cheek, turning my face towards his again.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him, pushing him away from me. Unfortunately, I was too weak for him and I was forced to endure being so close to him. His grip was still on the necklace and I finally attempted to pull it out of his hand as a last resort.

"Don't fret, calm down, my dear." He breathed. "I will gladly give you this Jewel, but let me tell you something. You are the bearer of this. Only you can control it should your heart desire it. With your will, you could destroy the whole world in one action. You can be the ruler of this Era. You could have everything you want. You can even kill me with that Jewel, I won't stop you." He let go of the necklace, giving the whole thing to me. I enveloped my palm over the pink beauty and retreated my arm to my side.

"You won't stop me?"

"No," He answered. "but don't forget about death." With that, I pressed my lips together. If I killed him, I would die as well. This fact brought a fear to me and wondered what should happen. We couldn't kill Uruki if it meant my life, but then again, perhaps it was meant this way. "Even in death, we will be together." Uruki breathed against me, touching his mouth to mine in an instant. I struggled against him, the kiss shooting me out of my thoughts as I tried to scream.

"Sessho-" I started until Uruki immediately retreated from me. I stood in shock, witnessing the gash suddenly made in his back. Blood poured from his wound and I looked up a to see Sesshoumaru staring down at him with eyes no different than the color of Uruki's injury. The demon was enraged and I could see his sharp teeth from the curl of his lip.

"Do not touch her again!" Sesshoumaru growled, clutching the hilt of Toukijin. Uruki stepped back, ignoring the open wound and smirked at the demon. A laugh escaped his lips and Sesshoumaru lashed out at him. They sparred back and forth as I kept hearing Uruki's voice, the fact about my death and his. Suddenly, I let a large breath enter my lungs and called out to them.

"Stop! Sesshoumaru, you mustn't kill him! You can't! If you do... I will die!!!" My voice echoed through the broken village and I fought the urge to just run out between them. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment just seconds after my holler and his eyes were on me. I looked back at him with fear in my face and I lifted my hands up to my chest, clasping them together with the Jewel bedded safety between them. His yellow orbs took in my image for a moment longer.

"Hmmph..." Sesshoumaru turned his attention back at Uruki and continued to fight. At that moment, I felt as if hope has flown away, that there was no other option for me. Then, a pink aura from the light shown and I looked down at it, thinking scenarios over in my head, trying to find the best solution.

"What do I do...?" I whispered, gazing at the little round object. It glowed and did nothing more. Perhaps Uruki was wrong, I thought, maybe the Jewel would save me and kill the man. I wondered if this piece of jewelry would be my answer.

A shadow came over me, making darkness fall and block the light from the sky. My body froze as a deep chill ran throughout. I could feel it, one of the nasty beasts was behind me, probably planning on how to kill me. I swallowed, trying to ease my racing heart and calm my nerves. I had to be strong and brave, I told myself as I slowly turned my body around. Just as I had predicted, the ugly beast was looking down on me with those evil eyes and razor sharp teeth. I stepped back and tried to think of a way to escape. Suddenly, the creature came at me, hungry for death.

"Die! You fucking bastard!" An all too familiar voice broke me of my fear. Inuyasha came into view as his sword slashed the beast in half. I couldn't help but grin wildly at his appearance and he did the same, taking his sword and resting it over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" I beamed, running towards him. He let out a laugh just as I jumped into his arms. I couldn't help how happy I was to see him, let alone having him save my life. My body crashed against his in a friendly embrace and I could see the rest of the group right behind him. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara!" I beamed, pulling away from the Hanyou so I could get a better look at everyone else.

"It's good to see you again, Misuzu. We've missed you a lot." Sango said, smiling brightly at me. She was holding her gigantic boomerang over her own shoulder as if ready for battle and Miroku was in a stance ready to lash out as well. "I couldn't believe you actually ran away, but I see you've been doing fine." At that, I could see she was looking towards Sesshoumaru, who was still fighting with Uruki along with other beasts that passed their way. I looked back at the gang and nodded, hiding the bit of blush that came over my cheeks.

"Be strong, Misuzu." Kagome said, pushing her way from behind Miroku and Sango. I looked at her with wonder, ecstatic that she returned. The girl was wearing her usual white and green school uniform, but in her hands was an aged bow and arrow. She, too, was ready for battle should she have to. Her face was pure, smooth, and also held a gentle smile on her face. "Enough of this reunion, time in crucial. We need to talk, Misuzu."

"Damn that Sesshoumaru. Always trying to be superior to me. Feh." Inuyasha cursed and ran off towards Sesshoumaru's battle. I watched him for a second longer, witnessing his intrusion towards the fight as he lunged at Uruki, only to have his own brother push him out of the way. I chuckled faintly, but was soon pulled back to Kagome's serious tone. Sango and Miroku was around us, though busy killing off those countless beasts in order to protect us. Shippo was at our feet, clinging onto Kagome's leg in fear.

"Misuzu, I need you to listen to me carefully." She said and I nodded. "That Jewel is dangerous. When I returned here, we traveled to Lady Kaede's cottage. She inspected it and that Jewel is partially fake. It contains demonic power despite the pink aura. Using it..." The girl paused and took a smooth breath in. "...will cost the life of the bearer. This means that you will die should you use that Jewel. You mustn't use it, it must be destroyed."

"There's no other option, is there?" I said with a deathlike tone. I stepped back a little and sighed, turning my gaze towards the fight. The two brothers were at each others throat in combination of attacking Uruki. Uruki, from what I could tell, was injured badly and even Inuyasha was being scratched up. Sesshoumaru looked so elegant even if he was filled with rage and my heart gave a leap as I held him dear to my heart.

"What do you mean?" Kagome interrupted.

"Uruki is a part of Naraku." I said and lifted my hand just before she said anything. "I am the reincarnation of Naraku. According to Uruki, if he dies, than I will as well. We are linked, bonded together." I sighed. "Kagome, what do I do...?"

"You will die...?" She breathed out while I nodded. The reality of the situation was glum and wondered what the hell was going to happen to me. "I don't know, Misuzu. I don't know what we should do. If that's true, then..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she looked over at the battling Inuyasha. At their pace, Uruki wasn't going to last long.

"There is no other choice and there is no way out, is there?" I looked back at Kagome with a sad expression. She shook her head in denial, but I proceeded to speak. "Either way, my life will be gone. Maybe... it is a sign that I really don't belong here. After Uruki is dead and I, too, than the world will go back to how it was. The shards will return to you and it will be as if I never came here in the first place."

"Please don't say that, Misuzu."

"I'm so happy that I met everyone. I'm happy that I got to come here and I even learned a lot by this experience."

"Stop." Kagome pleaded.

"I found someone that I care for deeply." With that, I looked off towards Sesshoumaru, remembering the taste of his lips against my own and reliving that very moment. "I will treasure my memories."

"Misuzu..."

"Kagome!" I turned towards her and lifted my hand. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I smiled to her. I reached over to her stash of arrows and pulled one long, thin, feathered arrow from it. My hand overcame hers as I placed that weapon into her palm and I nodded. "Let's do this, together. With my will in the Jewel and your skill of archery, we will end this." Kagome shook her head, but I refused to acknowledge her plea.

"Don't do this..."

"I beg you, I'd rather die helping those I love than just standing here like a helpless being. Please, Kagome." I asked, securing the Jeweled necklace to the end of her arrow. I closed my eyes and called out the Jewels' power. Kagome finally lifted the bow and arrow with shaking hands, getting in a stance ready to shoot. I placed my hand over hers again, steadying it and she took in a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Misuzu." Kagome whispered and shot the arrow to Uruki.

"Thank you." I said just as the Jewel embedded itself in Uruki's chest. The two brothers were halted, taking in what just happened and I watched everything through my field green eyes. Kagome was crying silently and everyone just stopped and watched Uruki. The man clutched his chest in agony, screaming until he fell to his knees in defeat. For a moment, I thought a miracle had happened, that the Jewel and everything about me dying was a lie.

No sooner did I think that when a sharp pain came to my chest. I felt like a spear was suddenly stabbed all the way through, from front to back. I choked up a scream as shock took its' toll on me and I just stood there as the pain ate away at my insides. My body shook and I desperately turned my head to the one I loved. He was watching me, with an unreadable expression. I knew my own face was etched with pain, distorted with horror. There wasn't any blood like I had expected, almost as if the pain was purely psychological, only I knew this was real. I parted my lips and finally moved my palms to my chest in a jagged way.

_I wish I could tell what you are thinking, Sesshoumaru._ I thought to myself as I watched him. The pain was turning into a numbness which became more fearful and panic arose in my thoughts. I felt like the breath was whooshed away from my lungs, as if they were being squeezed tightly to leave no excess room.

"I'm sorry..." I mouthed during my struggle for breath. Time had went slow, like each second was a minute and finally I felt as if I couldn't take anymore torture. I lifted my head up to the sky just as my vision blurred. Colors of blue swirled into a darker shade, until black was just around the corner. My legs shook and I felt myself falling, my hair fluttering in front of me as if reaching out to the clouds.

In one simple moment, I fell into an abyss of darkness where death took hold of my soul, freeing me from my body.

* * *

_NOTE: Only one more chapter left to go until this Fanfic is complete. So stay tuned for the exciting ending! _


	28. Chapter 28

My whole being felt light as if I was floating upon a cotton filled sky, resting upon the fluff of clouds. I wanted to sleep forever, resting on the gentleness of peace. I couldn't feel anything, as if all source of feeling had fled my body all together and I was left with an empty conscious. Black overcame my sense of sight, but I didn't care. I wanted to float on for an eternity, forgetting everything and never remembering. Pain seemed like a myth to me at that moment as I let the calm overcome me.

I remembered all the hype about finding Nirvana or a place like heaven. These were filled in many religions and I wondered if this was that special place. A place where leaving brought sorrow and even then, I wanted to stay forever. Peacefulness, gentleness, comfort. I don't know what happened before I fell into this darkness nor did I know what happened afterwards. The events from a moment ago were just a blur to me, with a faint glow of crimson and gold.

I didn't want to remember. Trying to think about my memories only brought the internal pain I sought to be rid of. So long that I kept drifting and drifting with a mind free, I could be at peace and rest. But there were two things that was starting to nag at my brain. Two things that were so important to me that they broke through my barrier of peace. Two things that I couldn't forget despite how much I tried to be free of them. My love and my friend.

I could sense the desperation on one side of me whilst the other was filled with sorrow and hope. Which way was I to lean? I had no clue. I just wanted to stay in that one spot and float on to nothingness. Then, even if I wanted to go to the side of desperation, there was a barrier keeping me from returning. The world of the past was beyond my reach and only the day of present was waiting. Still, I refused to return, trying my hardest to empty my mind.

Images of Chidori filled my head so suddenly, even memories of my Mother and school, memories of Uruki and memories of my childhood. Forever, I prayed, let me stay here forever. Let me drift here in this place of Nirvana. Grant me my wish to live in peace...

The gentleness and fluff of clouds were no longer below me, instead I felt another source of comfort. I could hear noises as well, but this was a low buzz of a pulsating beep. Other than that, everything was quiet. I could smell again, but the scent that came to me was full of medication and disinfectants. My senses were back as well, but instead of feeling pain or any wounds, I felt exhausted but free. A light breeze touched my exposed skin every once in awhile, reminding me of the outdoors. Finally, I slowly lifted the lids to my eyes.

I saw white. That one color was everywhere: on the walls, on the bed, on the sheets, on the curtains, and elsewhere. The ceiling looked down on me with a dotted pattern. I watched it for a brief moment, taking in my surroundings. I was in a hospital, laying in a bed. The beeping next to me was monitoring my heartbeat and I realized just exactly where I was besides the hospital. I was no longer in the Feudal Era and I had returned to the time where I was born. Present day mocked me with such pleasant weather, that I could hardly comprehend this reality.

I was no longer in the Feudal Era.

Sesshoumaru didn't exist in this world.

I jolted up instantly as I searched the room desperately, longing for his presence. My beloved, I wanted to touch his face and bring my lips to his. I wanted his arms to wrap around me and hold me against him, protecting me. I longed to be next to him. My eyes were wide with hysteria and I brought my hands to my head, grasping locks of hair in my palms. I let out a tiny scream at remembrance. The door to the room opened quickly and there stood my best friend. I looked up at her with a crazed expression as tears begun to stream from my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" I screamed, ripping out the various cords that were lodged into my body. They fell silently to the ground, making the monitor turn to an everlasting beep. "Sesshoumaru!" I hollered, turning to Chidori. She ran to my side immediately, tears in her eyes as well. Her arms came about me, holding me back from doing any harm.

"Shhh... calm down, Misuzu. Calm down!" She pleaded as I sobbed against her.

"I... I died! I died! I have to go back, Chidori. I have to see him. I have to apologize. I have to..." but my voice trailed to inaudible voice and my weeping became louder. Chidori held me tightly and finally two nurses burst through the doorway.

"It's a miracle." One of the nurses whispered and ran over to my side. The other went quickly to the monitor, pushing various buttons I had no clue about. As I sobbed against my friend, the nurse took my arm and reinserted the cords back where they were. I didn't pull away, rather I was too exhausted to do so and my mind was full of sadness. "There you are, Child." The one nurse smiled to me and then looked up to the other Nurse. "Let's go, Mischa. We have to inform the doctors." She concluded and the two were out in a heartbeat, leaving me alone with Chidori.

I leaned back against the bed, recovering from my outburst, and just looked up at the ceiling again. My heart felt torn, like it was just smashed against two boulders and I could do nothing but endure it. That golden eyed demon, I missed him so much now that I was gone.

"Misuzu. I'm glad you've came to." Chidori said in a broken voice. I turned my face to her and watched as a few teardrops trickled down her smooth cheeks. I wanted to reach out and brush them away, but the action would have been useless. The girls' sea blue eyes were locked on me, full of happiness despite those tears. "You've been in a Coma for a long time. I've prayed and prayed that you would come back. I missed you so much. Your Mother misses you as well and everyone at school..."

"...I've been in a Coma?" The whole time I was in the Feudal Era, my body was lost to an unconscious sleep. I hadn't a clue that I fell in a Coma during Present day. In a way, I felt sad that I caused so much people to worry. I also began to feel guilty. "Chidori, do you remember?" I asked her at last, meaning the land where Inuyasha existed.

"I do." She nodded, another trickle of tear fell from her dark lashes. "I do. Thank you for bringing me back." Chidori smiled and reached out for my hand. I let her grab it, squeezing her palm gently as if to tell her 'your welcome'.

"Uruki is..."

"He's gone forever, isn't he? I figured as much when he didn't attend school anymore. It was like he fled from the face of the Earth. He was bad, wasn't he?"

I nodded.

"I still love him, even if he's not here anymore."

"I envy you."

"Why...?"

"Because you can still go on. Unlike you, I am weak." I averted my eyes, keeping my green hues to the white patterned ceiling.

"You're wrong. I'm weak, too." I felt Chidori's forehead press against our combined palms. "I fell deep in Naraku's trap. I was going to kill you. I wasn't strong enough to fight on my own."

I remained silent, just listening to her words.

"But you know what? I hate myself."

"Don't say that..."

"It's true. I became jealous of you. I was jealous of my best friend. That was my weakness."

"Don't beat yourself over it. Jealousy is a natural thing." I told her, bringing a light smile on my face. "Chidori. I want to go back."

"You mustn't." Chidori said after a long pause. Her voice was glum and I could sense the regret she had by saying it. She knew how much I wanted to go back, she knew I was in love, yet she denied my wish to return. "You mustn't go back, Misuzu."

"I have to..." I lifted myself up from the bed to a sitting position, careful to keep our hands locked and Chidori lifted her head to look at me. "I have to go back. They are all waiting for me."

"You can't! Misuzu, you are chasing a dream. What are you going to do, run away from reality?!"

"That is a reality, you and I know that!"

"I don't care! You belong here! You were born here! The Feudal Era does not exist here, Misuzu. It's the past and it's totally illogical to be able to go there. You are chasing a dream. One that is just beyond your reach." Her words were like daggers and I swiped my hands away from hers. My glare was hard, but I knew her words were the truth. Whether the Feudal Era was real or not was still questionable to me. It felt real and was real in my mind, but logically, it just didn't fit the puzzle.

"Even so, Chidori. I'm going to chase that dream even if it kills me. I'm going back, even if I have to kill myself. I can't stay here! I'll go mad! Don't you get it? They are waiting for me. I won't let myself disappear like Rin did. I'm not going to let myself be buried in the ground there. I-" Chidori's hand crashed against my cheek, slapping sense into my thoughts. I grew silent and placed a hand on the burning redness.

"You're talking crazy, Misuzu. You can't go back even if you tried. I'm sorry I'm saying this, but it's the truth."

"Tell me, Chidori..." I spoke through burning tears. "If there was a way to go back, would you let me go?"

"I wish for your happiness... but..." Chidori's body came over mine in a tearful embrace. Her body was warm and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her to return the affection. "I don't want to lose my best friend. I've worried for you so much during these past weeks and you've finally came to."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm against it, but if you go back, I will support your decision." She said at last, her voice full of pure sorrow. I cried against her, happy and sad for her final decision. I knew her logics were right, I knew everything she said was true, yet I still wanted to return to the world that I've come to love.

"Thank you." I said, clinging onto her tightly.

"I have no choice. You're in love, right? I know that feeling." She chuckled through her tears, trying to make light of the situation. I laughed back and we finally parted the embrace. We ended up talking for hours after that, speaking of school and other topics. I learned about what went on in my absence and I listened with interest. I told her about the Feudal Era and how Uruki presented himself there. I told her about Sesshoumaru and the kisses we had shared.

In the end, Chidori stood up, giving me one last hug and bid me a farewell. I smiled to her and wave goodbye as she took one last look at me before leaving the room. If I go back to the Feudal Era, I don't know what would happen to me here. Chances are I will never be able to go back, or my body would fall into a Coma again for the rest of my life. Eventually, they would pull the cord and I would die. Even so, I would continue to chase that reality I long to be in, even if I had no way of getting there.

_Let me return to you Sesshoumaru. Let me come back to the Feudal Era. Let me love you even more. Let me fall into your arms again. Please. Bring me back to life._

I pleaded, wishing upon every star in the sky. I wanted to go back more than anything in the world and only my hope was my strength. Hope was the last thing connecting me to that so familiar world. Let me go back, I thought over and over through wishful thinking. I wished over and over until sleep overcame me, bringing me into a dreamless slumber.

Deep in my conscious, I could hear a faint struggle. A desperation, a longing, another sense of hope. I could smell the fresh air, feel the warmth of another. I could hear the breathing of many other people and I could almost touch the fear swirling through the air. A place so familiar yet so far away, I reached out to that small opening, but was rejected by that barrier.

I could see him, those golden eyes, magenta stripes, blue crescent moon, and silver ever flowing hair. I could see his fluff hanging over his right shoulder, the armor covering his chest, the cloth hanging from his waist. I could see the floral printed kimono followed by his white balloon like pants. I could see a sword with a simple made hilt, the sword he hardly ever touched. A hand to reach out to me.

_Sesshoumaru..._

I pushed my way through the barrier and immediately, I was overcome with the cool of night air. Slowly, I opened my eyes and half expected to see that dot patterned ceiling, but instead, I laid eyes on the sparkling night, covered with twinkling stars watching down on the Earth. A luminescence filled the area, covering the land with a moonlight glow. I shifted my eyes to the right and above, looking straight into the face of my beloved. The face of Sesshoumaru. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek when his lips curved into an almost unnoticeable smile. A kind of smile only I was granted to see. In the demons' hand was that sword he hardly used, the sword that could save a hundred lives in one swing.

"You saved me." I choked out, my voice in a mere whisper. I swallowed and smiled up at Sesshoumaru, keeping my caress upon his cheek, taking note in the softness of his markings. "It's a miracle."

"Troublesome woman." He spat out, but I could tell he was somewhat glad I had returned. I only grinned up at him, feeling the squeeze he had on me. I noticed that I was laying in his lap with his arm around my figure, clutching me to him. The fluff on his shoulder was brushing against me like a fur pillow and I took comfort in it. The area was peaceful and at that moment, I turned my head away from him.

Fireflies zoomed by mystically, showing their lights every few seconds. The place was filled with them as if a thousand tiny lanterns were dancing around us. I had the urge to reach out and touch them, but I refrained from doing so. Besides the beautiful lights, Inuyasha and the gang surrounded us. Each person with a bright thankful smile etched on their face. Kagome had her hands clasped, tears streaking her cheeks. Sango was leaning against Miroku with a hand over her mouth in surprise. Miroku was keeping Sango steady, with an accomplished smirk on his face. Shippo was bawling silently at Kagome's feet and Inuyasha was grinning wildly at my return. I felt happy, so loved, and I knew this was where I belonged.

"Welcome back, Misuzu." Kagome finally said, breaking the sudden silence that surrounded us. I nodded, ecstatic at my own return.

Sesshoumaru helped me up to my feet gently and retreated a step back after I gained my balance. I looked up at him and we made eye contact for a moment, until he nodded and turned his back to me. I knew he was letting me choose, whether I wanted to go with him or stay with Inuyasha. I turned back to everyone, clasping my hands together in front me in a polite way.

"Thank you, everyone." I said, bowing my head low to them.

"What will you do?" Sango asked.

"I have someone to go to." I assured them, indicating that I have chosen not to stay with them. "So, you needn't worry about me." I nodded and turned my back to everyone. I looked up confidently and waved them a goodbye before running off after Sesshoumaru. He wasn't far away, due to his slow pace, but he looked at me the moment I approached.

"I wanted to come back here, to this Era." I started, matching my pace with his.

"Is that what you wish?" Sesshoumaru asked in a handsome voice.

"It is exactly as I wish." We both fell silent, walking towards a destination unknown to us. This feeling by being beside him meant everything to me. This was what I longed for, yearned for, and finally, I was back near the one I love.

-----------------

Epilogue

Sesshoumaru wasn't in sight by the time I woke up and I was really starting to grow used to his absence. I stood up and stretched my arms on either side of me, letting out a very audible yawn. The fire was already burnt out and I walked towards it, making sure there wasn't anything more hazardous to it. The area was beautiful and the weather was just the same. The sun shown brightly, letting rays of light grace the Earth and the clouds were limited to pure white puffs of cotton. The view wasn't anything you could witness in Present day, so I etched the image in my mind and brushed my hair behind me.

I had recently washed my kimono, but some of the blood stains were bound to stay. I sighed, looking down at the horrible job I did in washing it, figuring I had to somehow get something new in the days to come. Ignoring the outfit at last, I looked around me briefly and smiled.

"Ah-Un!" I called out and the two headed dragon came into view. The scale covered skin glistened in the light, showing off the rough surface, but I paid no mind to the texture. The demon was ready, at my side, and loyal like a pet. I suddenly took an interest in it, seeing as it had really become someone important to me. I climbed onto its' back and secured myself atop, clutching onto the ropes attached to it. "Let's go!" I beamed and the two headed dragon came to a run, only to float off the Earth's surface in a glide. Soon after, we were high up in the sky, flying like a bird without a voice.

"Find Inuyasha, I would like to take a stop there real quick." I ordered kindly and the demon roared with acknowledgement. I clung onto him, patiently waiting until the demon finally began to slow down, decreasing its' height until we were skidding the ground. Finally, the dragon came to a stop and I slid off of him. "I will be right back, okay." I smiled and ran off towards the nearest village.

As I thought, Inuyasha and the gang were all taking camp at a cottage owned by a kind family. It brought back memories to when I had first came here, when I would sleep on that handmade futon. Sango was the first to spot me and immediately ran over to give me a friendly embrace.

"Misuzu! What brings you here?!" She asked excitedly. The woman wasn't wearing her warrior's uniform, rather she was dressed in a simple kimono filled with pinks and greens. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail and her weapon was nowhere in sight. In all, Sango looked even more beautiful than usual.

"I know it's been a couple days since I returned to this Era. Anyways, I thought I would pay a visit to say hello. How is everyone?" I asked, looking around the busy village. "This will probably be my last visit for awhile. We've been traveling a lot lately, even gained a great distance since before."

"Everything is great. We haven't been doing too much on traveling and we haven't got any leads to Naraku. Kagome got her shards back and she can touch them again." Sango told me and I beamed at her.

"That's great! I'm glad things returned to how they used to be. Have you heard anything else on Uruki?"

"He was one of Naraku's puppets, so I doubt you'll ever see Uruki again. He was important to your friend, wasn't he?" She asked just as I nodded. "Well, it's best he's dead. He didn't have a heart of his own anyways..."

"Yeah... Things worked out for the best, I guess." I chuckled. "Where is Kagome?"

"Oh, she's in the cottage. I've got to go find Miroku, so go on in." She waved at me and I headed over to the entrance. As Sango said, Kagome was busying herself with a child of the village. She looked up at me the moment I walked in and she stood up quickly.

"Misuzu, are you okay? It's just been a couple days, but when you collapsed and stopped breathing after I shot that arrow... it really scared me." She said, taking my hand and leading me out of the home. We stood in front of each other and she averted her eyes a bit. "Look, Misuzu. I want to apologize, for everything I said. I know I was angry and said some stuff, I even slapped you. I was jealous. So, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Kagome. You don't need to worry about it anymore. Anyway, I'm just thankful I'm back. I'm also happy you returned. I'm glad."

"I'm glad, too. I was a bit shocked to see Inuyasha suddenly burst into my bedroom. We had a big fight, but we made up in the end. He brought me back here andI was surprised to see the Jewel. I thought you had it. Then, Inuyasha told me that you left, leaving it in your room. I'm sorry if I caused you to leave. In any case, I just wanted to apologize about before."

"I know. Be nice to Inuyasha for me." I said and we both let out tiny laughs. I spotted Inuyasha not far, arguing with a townsperson. Sighing, I turned back to Kagome and bowed to her. "Well, I think I'll have a word with Inuyasha, then be on my way. We'll see each other again, I'm sure." She nodded and I ran off to the Hanyou.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha turned his back to the townsperson just as I entered the scene. The person walked off leaving the two of us together and Inuyasha looked at me with a half surprised look. "Misuzu...?"

"I stopped by to say hello and to see how everyone is doing. Also, remember when you came to bring me back awhile ago? I told you come get me when your heart is made up? Forgive me, but lets forget about you coming to get me. You don't have to because I am happy where I am." I smiled to him.

"But..."

"I have to go, but thank you for everything. You are very dear in my heart and you will always be. You were the first person I met in this Era, I even befriended you shortly after. You were a part of my strength along with many others. Thank you for everything. I pray we meet again when our journeys cross."

"Yeah." He said. "We'll definitely meet again, or I'll have to hunt you down." We both chuckled and I stepped forward to wrap my arms around the half demon. He tensed for a moment, but let his body relax and returned the hug.

"Goodbye for now, Inuyasha." I said and pulled back. Bowing my head, I let my smooth hair fall upon my shoulders gracefully. I smiled and turned my back to him, walking towards the exit to the village, feeling his eyes on my back. It wasn't long when I got to the area where Ah-Un waited for me and I climbed up on the demons' back, securing myself once again.

"Let's return to your real owner, Ah-Un." I whispered and the demon obliged. We flew through the air at a graceful speed, letting me enjoy the ride and savor the beauty of nature. It wasn't long when Ah-Un retreated to land and stopped. Up ahead was a large cliff. At the very edge was Sesshoumaru, staring into the distance as if deep in thought and the fluff from his shoulder danced back in forth in the wind along with the sleeves of his kimono. His hair brushed wildly around him, making me long to run my fingers through and he turned his head slightly after picking up my scent.

I slid off Ah-Un and stepped forward, making my way near the opening land atop the cliff. The wind was fierce, in a beautiful way, blowing my hair to every direction. My clothes rippled and I came to stand by his side, looking off into the distance. The scenery was like a landscape, painted by an artist. I couldn't believe the beauty of it and I just took a moment to absorb everything. Despite how long I had been here, there was much more to learn and see and I couldn't wait to find out.

"I want to travel by your side, Sesshoumaru." I spoke up, letting the wind pass us by. "Forever and ever. I want to do and be many things, but the most I want is to be by your side. I want to accompany you. I've learned a lot of things about myself when I met you, I have felt things I've never felt before. Yet, I want more. Sesshoumaru, I love you."

My confession lingered in the wind and I knew he heard every word that left my mouth as if I were screaming them. Even so, I spoke from my heart and I didn't regret telling him how I felt. After all, it was far from a lie. Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance on last time and turned around. I looked up him and he returned the gaze. Our eyes locked, making my stomach leap deep inside and my heart began to race.

"Let's go." He said simply and yet I knew he wasn't denying my feelings, rather, he was accepting them. I smiled brightly and nodded, running over to his side. Already, I was preparing myself for another long journey, one that would last a lifetime.

"Okay."

* * *

_Finally, the ending has arrived which marks the conclusion to this Fanfiction. I had an awesome time writing this, even if it took me over a year to complete! In the end, I'm very happy with the way things turned out and I feel so accomplished now that I am done. _

_Also I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my Fanfiction. It always brought a smile to my face seeing those reviews! So I hope you all enjoyed this!_

_NOTE: Keep a sharp look out for any new works soon, I do plan on making a sequel. Until then! _


	29. Announcement

Now that I have finished Betrayal, I have started on the sequel.

**Summary**: _Misuzu has now joined up with Sesshoumaru and surprisingly, he lets her travel with him. Between them is an unmentionable love, one that neither of them has touched since the last they brushed lips. But what happens when they meet a mysterious young woman with eyes the color of blood? Will Naraku be defeated at last, and by whom? And what exactly is Naraku's new goal now that Misuzu carries something more valuable than her life? Stay tuned, because the journey with the young lass, Misuzu, and the most powerful and enchanting demon, Sesshoumaru, continues._

You can find it on my profile page under the title of '**Now and Forever**'

Check it out, because the journey with the two continues!!


End file.
